


Arc Solutions

by RubyRubanRose656



Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas - Freeform, Atlas Ace Ops, Business, F/M, Machines, Robots, Schnee Dust Company, Vale - Freeform, Weapons, battles, dust - Freeform, vacuo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 82,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRubanRose656/pseuds/RubyRubanRose656
Summary: Jaune Arc is by far in history as the greatest Scientific Prodigy of his generation even matching the intelligence and work ethics of both Doctor Watts and Polendina combined.However when Jaune attempted to become a huntsmen was quickly sniffed out by Ozpin after Cardin blabbed his mouth, although the Headmaster of Shade learned about this and quickly recruited Jaune into shade.When he arrived in shade, he was placed into an entirely new team that he too will be leading and now learned from his mistakes will use his intelligence to bring his team closer and aims to help remnant be led into a brighter future through Jaunes creations.
Comments: 63
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Expelled.

——

Jaune was sitting in his room days after his transcripts were revealed to the whole school by Cardin Winchester and it was due to this action caused the entire school to turn against him, his team and sister team abandoned him to the wolves and frankly it turned back to what Jaune hated the most. Loneliness even back during his time with the Arc Compound where the Arc Clan spent 5 Generations at, Jaune was lonely with only his intelligence to be called his own though in hindsight the arcs were valued for there brawn and line of huntsmen and Huntresses.

However Jaune was a Mental Prodigy who had awakened his aura far earlier then most and by awaken at a very young age, Jaune infact was born with awakened aura though when Jaunes father figured this out assumed Jaune would be one of the greatest warriors to even be born into the arc clan but those dreams were dashed as when the blonde had displayed more tact with his own mind rather then the sword.

Jaune built his own robot using parts from an old scooter as well as learned the soil composition from the land the arcs were living on just when he was only 4 years old, when Jaune was old enough for school, he graduated Highschool at the age of 12 then went to college 2 years later and graduated with 5 Majors and 2 Minors.

Jaune looks down at the 6 Graduate Certificates he had received 2 years years ago, one is a master in Chemistry which the two fields are Inorganic Chemistry and Analytical Chemistry, another master certificate of achievement is Technological Hopology also known as the Study of Weapons, Armor, Vehicles ETC. another masters belongs to Robotics, Jaune absolutely loved robots and wanted to build a lot of them to help everyone's daily lives Anyway the blonde genius also had a major in Neurology since Jaune even when he first figured out his hyper intelligence was always fascinated how the human mind works.

The last major Jaune had acquired during his time his college was Energetics, Jaune before graduating completely held two minors of Coding and Business Management.

Jaune flips through the certification of his achievements before folding them and hiding them in his hoodie just underneath the white plated armor though frowning as heard talks among the beacon staff that he is going to be kicked out and blacklisted "4 Years of College getting enough degrees to show my intelligence but the one moment I tried to do something that my father would be proud of then someone does a dick move and rats on me...." the blonde genius exclaimed harshly to himself however Jaune scratched his head trying to figure something out.

"But how did Cardin figure out my false transcripts? I had the best forger make those as well as adding a few half truths in them to make them more believable...hmmm?" Jaune asked himself putting his right index finger and thumb onto his chin trying to figure out how his bullies could figure out the truth until this train of thought had been broken when the door to the room was opened showing a stern blonde woman with glasses "Mr.Arc...The Headmaster would like to see you now" "yes ma'am" Jaune responded back respectfully getting up to walk around the bed he was sitting to follow Glynda.

The Witch of Beacon walks through the halls of the dorms with Jaune behind her nothing being said at the time since there was nothing to be said "Mr.Arc..." the stern woman spoken out prompting Jaune to look up curiously "...I tried...I tried to get Ozpin to change his mind, to get him to give you a chance...but he wouldn't budge..." Glynda was shaking with sadness and anger most prevalent within the witch woman.

Jaune however knew the stubbornness of Ozpin and his refusal to do anything but his own actions therefore placing his left hand onto Glynda's Shoulder comforting her slightly smiling "its alright Miss.Goodwitch, I knew the risks when I submitted the false transcripts. I just hoped it would pay off but it's a gamble with Lady Luck" Jaune have a strained smile which Glynda stopped to look at him also smiling at Jaunes optimism so both continued there walk towards the main tower of beacon academy.

After a few minutes of silence on the walk to the elevator in the main hall as well as the elevator ride up until the doors revealing the office of Headmaster Ozpin, the clicks of the rotating gears from above with the meaning of time however Jaune looks at ozpin who held a very serious look.

Glynda shook slightly but was overlooked by Ozpin though she grabbed Jaunes left shoulder since she was on his left then slowly moved him forward under the guise of bringing in a criminal "Jaune Arc....no, Mr.Jaune" Ozpin spoke before correcting himself on the last name which earned a confused look prompting the silver haired fox to sigh then decided to explain his words "Mr.Jaune, after I was informed of criminal actions of submitting False Transcripts by Mr.Winchester I was forced to inform your family and least to say...they were not happy" Ozpin explained half of the story.

Jaune however flinched at his family figuring out what had happened but the old man continued with a shake of his head "they were mad, mad being the objective word...though I waited for them to calm down and your father had informed me that because of your action that soiled the arc name, you have been disowned and no longer an arc." Jaune was shocked, not just shocked but crushed that not only is he going to be kicked out because of a coward but to have his own name stripped from him was something that hit hard, VERY hard.

Ozpin saw the crushed look from Jaune and felt strangely pleased that someone like him is getting what he deserved for not only breaking the law but possibly compromise his war against the queen of Grimm "now Mr.Jaune, my orders by the council is to bring you in with cuffs-" Ozpin spoke of his intent but Glynda adopted a horrified look while letting go of the Blonde Genius stepping in front of Jaune "Ozpin! That is too extreme! He's just a child!" She yelled at him but Ozpin glared back not wanting to be interrupted again "Glynda, these are orders from the council and I must go through with them but I'm a generous man...I'll let Mr.Jaune a full day to run and give him a chance to leave on his own accord before sending an Arrest Warrant to the VPD".

Glynda is mortified that Ozpin is treating one of his students as prey in some fucked up game of Hunt and that isn't from the orders of the council "Ozpin!" "Professor Goodwitch, one more outburst from you and I'll be forced to enact disciplinary action on you" Glynda stopped as Ozpin was never this serious before thus held her tongue before Ozpin continued looking down at Jaune as if he were an ant.

"Mr.Jaune, you'll be given 24 Hours to leave vale city before I send out an arrest warrant. You will be escorted off beacon ground immediately and any possession that you have came with will be confiscated under criminal investigation. And while I'm on the subject of criminal activity...what you have committed Mr.Jaune I am forced to blacklist you from beacon as well as the other three Hunter Academies. No ifs, ands or buts. Am I clear?" Glynda was far to shock that Ozpin was being incredibly harsh to the young man even more so then herself and Glynda had earned her reputation as the one to follow rules religiously but the witch teacher held a soft heart and is known to show every so often.

Jaune looked down but nodded at this figuring out this was probably the best solution outside of going to prison with marks of becoming a veteran prisoners prison bitch "yes sir..." Jaune said weakly which Ozpin looked over at Glynda "escort him off of Beacon Grounds" He ordered which Glynda weakly nodded turning to escort Jaune back into the elevator.

Glynda couldn't even walk after the elevator ride feeling almost devastated that Jaune was receiving the blunt end of actions, while can be heavy enough for prison but she felt that the blonde prodigy was soaking up so much information that he could easily be placed as one of the top academic students and was in fact since Jaune aced every test was given to him.

The Blonde Witch stopped in front of the docks where a bullhead was roaring in its place indicating it was ready to send on back to vale city where he will have 24 Hours to do whatever being he was eventually hunted down like a dog, Jaune stepped onto the platform before turning back with a smile "don't worry Miss.Goodwitch, failure is not the end. Only those who gives up can but those will gets back up from the fall will persevere in the end game, no matter how many times I fall...I will always get up" Jaune finished his last saying to the woman before turning around to enter the bullhead.

It's been 8 Hours ever since Jaune had left Beacon Academy and being the most hated individual has shown no one really cared for his leave such carried on with there day as if nothing ever happened.

In Juniors Bar which was opened due to it being dark which business bloomed for a night club however the man Xei Houng was cleaning a glass while purposely watched one of customers who was Jaune Formerly Arc muttering unintelligible nonsense, about College, Intelligence and so Forth however the bar owner checked before serving the kid alcohol and learned his Student Huntsmen License was denied showing he was kicked out but Hei learned from the blonde prodigies drunken rambles was his five college degrees under the scientific boundaries which made Jaune almost on par of a senior scientist who studied years in ones practice, as such made the Former Arc one of the youngest scientific prodigies in years.

Hei remained silent while continuing to listen to the drunken rambles from Jaune before his mind stopped when he heard "4 Years of collage to obtain 5 Majors and 2 Minors before submitting false transcripts to beacon just so I can get that 'Atta Boy' from dad *hic* only to ratted out by some bastard with a grudge...*hic* now I'm back to being alone...*hic* *hic*" slowly lowering his head and sounds of sobbing is heard along with "so alone, so alone"

The Bar Owner felt that strike in his heart as he had felt Jaunes pain before, no one especially someone like him should be alone so he prompted to leave the bar for a moment until speaking to one of his men by a door next to the bar "keep a close eye on the blonde male at the bar, he's shown signs of being a chatty and crying drunk. Keep an eye Incase the angry drunk makes an appearance" Junior ordered his man which he nodded "yes sir"

Junior nodded then walked into the back which more precisely is his office, sitting down on his boss throne that the man affectionate calls his chair then frowning about the kid in the bar while he doesn't know what the kid went through personally all Hei knows is that kid grew up alone with that sort of intelligence so the bar man is going to call someone who will not only help the kid achieve his dream of being a huntsmen but also form bonds that were not careless and fragile made.

Junior opened the bottom drawer showing an old scroll with a partial cracked screen showing its age being well over 20 Years due to the crack and the fact that it's an older model of the scroll, turning it on to click on the phone app then moved to a contact named Samara Midnight.

Hei stared at the name for a while now obviously thinking before submitting then pressing the name placing a call through CCT going through all the way to Vacuo before it was accepted by Samara, the video feed comes through showing a surprisingly young woman even if she was in her late 40s but shown to be no more then early twenties "Well Well Well...if it isn't my Darling Nephew Hei, how long has it been since we last spoke...10? 15 Years?" "12, Auntie Samara but unfortunately this isn't a social call." Junior gotten right to the point which Samara nodded.

"At one point didn't you say you have a knack to determine potential in your students at Shade Academy?" Junior asked Samara since she is the current Headmaster to the Shade Hunter Academy, Headmaster Midnight nodded at the claim "I like to pride myself on having a good eye but what is this about my Darling Nephew?" Junior sighed slowly looking up before looking down "do you know a kid named Jaune Arc?" Midnight shook her head at this "no, is he famous? I can ask Professor Blaze" Samara spoke then looked up from the screen.

"Professor Blaze! Come here for a second" She spoke with sounds of heels clicking the granite covered floor before another feminine's voice came through "Yes Professor Midnight?" "Do you know a young man by the name of Jaune Arc?" Junior was looking intently curious on what this 'Blaze' knew about the blonde drunk in his bar though what he hears next was beyond what the bar owner would've thought "wait...Jaune Arc? THE Jaune Arc? Tall, Blonde, Scraggly?" Samara was unsure of blazes questioning just that she looks down at the scroll where Junior was on the screen.

The Bar Owner nodded at the description prompting the Shade Headmaster to look back up to nod "Yes, what do you know about the young man?" "17 Years Old, Comes from the prestigious arc clan who are settled right around Mistral, born with awakened aura and is in fact one of the greatest Scientific Prodigies in his generation" Blaze spoken absentmindedly though earning a confused look from junior who Midnight used to face the feed of his side to the red haired professor with glasses while Samara held a far more interested look "how do you know all that Hera?" The shade Headmaster asked curiously.

Blaze gotten out of her stupor with a slight blush grazing a hand through her long and tied red hair "hehe sorry, I know Mr.Arc from a Website Forum for Scientists. This particular site is highly intertwined into the reaches of cyberspace that only particular individuals are able to locate it. We call this Science Space which Doctor Watts and Doctor Polendina named that, it's where us scientists go to speak with other like minded people as a way to escape the norms" Blaze stopped her talk as to see two looks of confusion of her rant which she blushed a bit "sorry! It's what we call...no offense, but it's what we call stupid people..." Samara chuckled lightly while Junior snorted a bit responding to that comment "it's fine Professor Blaze, a lot of my employees are idiots"

Samara however was thinking about this young man, 17 years of age no less to have discovered such a secret forum for the smartest of society but to have made such an impact with Professor Blaze who was the one that teaches science in Shade as such Midnight could feel the potential from the young man just without meeting him "My Darling Nephew...how do YOU know Mr.Arc?" Midnight asked moving the scrolls feed back to her though what was said next made the older woman's blood boil.

"the kid is drinking himself stupid in my bar, he's a chatty drunk. Talking about how he was kicked out from beacon, blacklisted before getting hunted like some dog to be sent to prison...just looking at the kid, he has a bright head and a big heart-" Junior was talking about the many things Jaune said through his drunken rambles before was stopped when Samara asked "how did he get kicked out Hei?" Junior blinked thinking before answering honestly "several months ago, I directed the kid towards a friend of mine that does one of the best forgery works. My friend also informed me to that he placed in all the kids academic achievements as well as some fake combat achievements to balance out his transcripts so if I had to guess...the kid had his forged transcripts discovered then is paying the price-" Junior stopped with his aunt interrupted him.

"Hei, send me a list of the kids academic achievements. I want to see what Mr.Arc is capable of" The Headmaster asked which the bar owner nodded to moved to the messaging app to start typing in the achievements as well as pulling up the list from his digital computer.

By the time junior finished the list it spanned up to 12000 Characters but the mans fingers started to cramp from all the type and such decided to cut the academic achievements short as to save himself the ache in his fingers as well as some time though he nearly dropped the scroll after he sent when he heard "THAT ARROGANT, POWER HUNGRY SON OF A BITCH!" Juniors aunt is known to be fair and kind towards all her students and many civilians but to hear that towards the Headmaster is kinda shocking to the bar owner "BLAZE! PREP MY PERSONAL BULLHEAD! WE ARE HEADING TO VALE TO CONFRONT THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" Samara shouted ending the call with junior.

———

Here we go guys, the first chapter of my take on the Business Arc Trope. Fun thing is that me and a good friend of mine built the foundation together.

I need ideas for who Jaune is going to get into a relationship with.


	2. Chapter 1: Prodigy Goes to Shade

Chapter 1: Prodigy goes to Shade

—

-Location: Vale, Juniors Bar-

Xei walked back into the Business portion of the building the bar owner had owned looking around to see Jaune Arc passed out at the bar "what happened to the kid? I was gone for almost an hour?" Xei asked one of his employees who had the uniform of the job but with a goatee "asked for the strongest drink in the building-" "and so you idiots let Mili and Melea whip up there special Vale Brew?" Xei asked with a twitch in his eye as he forbids his darling daughters to never make that brew again.

The goatee grunt just grinned nervously while shrugging to his boss prompting the Bar Owner to sigh to himself before looking at the unconscious blonde at the bar Miltia was located on the other side of the bar cleaning a few glasses as to take his place when Xei was doing something in his office, Melanie was sitting beside Jaune cleaning up the mess of glasses he drank before hitting the counter in a drunken blackout "Girls, did you knock him out with that elixir of yours?" Junior asked walking over prompting the girl in white to look over with a small giggle "he's a really fun drunk Dad" "no doubt that he is but he's shown signs of a chatty and sad drunk so I'm more concerned how a huntsmen in training is gonna do damage when the angry drunk shows up" Junior comments on the types of drunk.

"Anyway girls, lets move into the back and get him on a bed because the bar isn't a good place to sleep" The Bar Owner commands the red and white girl which went over to Jaunes space to place both of his arms, one for each girl to put them over there shoulder and carry Jaune into the back.

Upon reaching a bed for some of the more heavy drunks before forcing them to pay for said drinks, the girls got the blonde onto the bed with Militia stretching the blanket over his body in hopes for comforting warmth "sad of what happened to him" the white dress woman exclaimed feeling sorry for the kids down luck, "what were you going to do about it Dad?" Melanie asked turning towards her father with a curious look though the bar owner scratched his right bearded cheek "I've contacted your Grand Aunt from Vacuo to come and pick up " Junior said plainly from what he did hours ago.

Both a Sisters stared at junior with a shocked look "we have an aunt?" Militia asked about her now known aunt "yeah, but she lives in Vacuo so I don't mention her much but for the mean time do NOT mention presence here or if anyone tries to force there way in, you have the green light to use excessive violence. The ONLY ones allowed is us three and Your Aunt or anyone she sent to pick him up" Junior exclaimed making both girls nod at the order even stretched slightly to work out the muscles Incase any rowdy intruders came around.

-Location: Vale, Beacon Academy-

-Time Passed Since Jaune Arcs Banishment...22 Hours-

In small private bullhead flying fast had reached towards the docks of Beacon Academy though the symbol beside held the main door held the symbol of Vacuo prompting this bullhead to be from the sandy dunes of the Vacuo Kingdom however the Vacuo Kingdom doesn't have a fleet presence in value meaning this Bullhead Fighter came from the kingdom itself.

Many would speculate how a small vehicle could move fast enough to traverse Grimm infested skies with little to no security or damage is due to several factors.

1: Professor Hera Blaze is the Science Teacher for Shade Academy as well as one of the few Huntresses in remnant to have a mental based semblance, Energy Sensor: this ability allows Hera to sense the energy of anything that comes into her large radius but this is not mistaken for auras that human and Faunus have but pure life energy that all organic creatures possess making Hera Blaze near impossible to be snuck up on.

2: the bullhead is a Class-J Bullhead Fighter which is the top of the line and infact the most recently made bullhead which is known to be the fastest and more durable bullhead of the assembly line. So 10 Hours straight in a transcontinental trip is more real then before.

Lastly 3: The Headmistress of Shade Academy also known as Samara Midnight, a 44 Year Old Woman who doesn't look any older then her late twenties was in remnant history by far the strongest huntress in the kingdom of Vacuo, not only is she the only huntress to not have a weapon but to have a weaponized semblance. Wind Manipulation: the complete control over the air currents in a set range which is quite large, but able to cut through any Grimm that Hera Blaze informed Headmistress Midnight about.

Anyway, The Bullhead however remained floating quite high from the docks with the doors showing the sight of a tall woman with long black colored hair and eyes, her cold gazed face showing her displeasure of the academy that her eyes is gazed upon.

Her outfit consisted of a light winter sweater like jacket with a Vacuo logo on it and dress like pants and boots "Hera, I want you to go to Vale City and look for " Samara exclaimed looking over at the pilot aka Hera Blaze.

Hera was a shorter woman with bright red hair and eyes though her outfit was a blue skirt, shoes with a lady like blouse and a white lab coat "got it Sammy!" She exclaimed with a bright smile making the Headmistress give a light smile before jumping out the bullhead then falling fast towards the docks, until her body soon is slowing down into a glide as the wind was slowing down the woman until she landed on her feet.

Samara starts walking in a brisk pace with a scowl ready to rip the Headmaster of Beacon a new Asshole for his idiocy of turning away a brain big enough to cause real change to the world but instead turned away because of the actions of a coward "excuse me!" Samara soon stopped when a girl in a red cloak was walking by the headmistress and saw the angry look on the older woman's face "are you ok? You seem angry"

Samara looked down at the short young woman before smiling gently "I'm quite fine young one, just merely upset with your headmaster" "what did he do?" She asked curiously tipping her head slightly "he let go what could be world changing potential" Ruby Rose as the short girl had gasped at this "would changing!? What kind of weapon does he or she have!? No no, who is he!? Or she?! Is he or she nice!?" The young girl started shouting out prompting the headmistress to grin a bit at the influx of questions.

"Are you familiar with a man named Jaune Arc?" Samara asked wondering if Jaune was a friend of the silver eyed girl but soon her hopes for a great encounter was dashed quite hard as Ruby's eyes slipped into a glare "what about him?" "...pardon?" Midnight asked as she didn't hear that right but she did.

"Why do you want the lying cheater?" Ruby asked the headmistress but Samara narrowed her eyes now as she hoped was a good friend to Jaune now is what her age shows, a child trying to play hero "he had potential young one, much like yourself. Paperwork and regulation doesn't matter so long as he has the potential to evolve into a better huntsmen." "Potential? Please!" Ruby exclaimed arrogantly flicking her hair slightly as a point then glared at Samara "he was weak! He didn't win any fights nor did he have a cool weapon! He was pathetic!" Ruby spouted off

Samara soon glared back at the young woman with a fire speaking against Ruby's way of thinking of her former friend "Potential does not go towards strength, semblance or a weapon. You best rethink your arrogance little girl or..." Samara then moved forward placing her left hand on Ruby's head causing the silver eyed girl to look confused until her face starts contorting in pain "I'll show you the difference between an Experienced Huntress...and an arrogant trainee..." Samara soon let's go and strides pass ruby who looked back with a shocked and hurt look.

Samara soon walked into the headmasters tower to see Glynda staring at the elevator call button with a remorseful look though what the headmistress saw was a resignation paper "Professor Goodwitch?" Samara called out causing Glynda to turn her head swiftly however the shade headmistress saw her eyes red and puffy suggesting she was crying quite recently "o-oh...Professor Midnight...what brings you to beacon?" She asked curiously to the black haired woman.

Samara didn't respond immediately as she walked over to the elevator to press the call button waiting for elevator then responding to the blonde woman "I'm just hear to talk to that fool of a headmaster...but Glynda...have you been crying?" Samara asked looking over to the witch woman "...yes, oozing has done something yesterday that's making me question my choices..." "is this about Mr.Arc?" The shade head mistress asked curiously however Glynda snapped her head towards Samara shocked "how did you know about that?" The witch woman asked.

Samara however snorted out of amusement as she fished out her scroll from her pocket to show Glynda a text from ozpin.

-Ozpin(The Fool): Headmistress Samara, I am requesting a blacklist from a criminal by the name of Jaune Arc along with a arrest warrant if he were to appear in vacuo-

Glynda was beyond shocked that ozpin would do this much for a non criminal "why would he do this!? Mr.Arc is not even an offending criminal! His transcripts were the only felony he committed and to not only expel him but to actively work to ensure he is treated nothing more then a hardened convict as well as sabotaging his potential future!? Has he gone mad!?" Glynda shouted as she dropped the paper from her hand.

Samara smiled at Glynda for realizing just how badly ozpin fucked up "yes and after receiving this I personally asked my Nephew who lives in vale city to pull up some information on Mr.Arc and from what Ive learned is that Mr.Arc is a Multifield Scientific Genius Prodigy of his generation." Samara confirms and just as the door to the elevator opened to the moving box just then pulled out a card from her pocket after putting her scroll back.

Glynda accepted the card which was Samara Midnights business card "if your ever in vacuo and in need of work, I can possibly help you depending on what field you want to go on" Samara exclaimed before entering and turning just as the door slid closed to a very shocked Glynda Goodwitch.

Sam closed her eyes while she hummed an old song she listened to when she was a mere girl until she heard three rings coming from her scroll so fishing it out to look at three texts messages from Hera Blaze

-Hera Blaze: Oh Oum, Oh Oum, OH MY OUM!-

-Hera Blaze: PICK UP THE FUCKING SCROLL!! A COUPLE OF HUNTSMEN STOPPED ME AT THE DOCKS!!-

-Hera Blaze: oh no oh no oh no! Pick up!! I knocked out those huntsmen and now I'm on the run to juniors place!-

Samara laughed at the quirky antics of her coworker responded to her hastily sent texts with a smile.

-Samara Midnight: don't worry, after what I'm about to do. You won't be touched for defending yourself-

Sam then placed her scroll back into her pocket as the doors of the elevator open to reveal Ozpin and James Ironwood staring at a large holographic screen where the faces of ten, five for each of the kingdom council, were talking about the actions for how to deal with Jaune Arc.

"Let me get this straight Ozpin, James. You want us to send out a trans continental arrest of Jaune Adele Arc for what reason?" A male vale council member asked for why Ozpin is doing this much for a simple teenager though James stepped up to speak for both of them "Esteemed Council Members of Vale and Atlas, from what Ozpin as told me that a former student of his had bypassed the security of beacon using false transcripts which had been done by the Thief Criminal Roman Torchwick so if it were anyone else they could've infiltrated and deeply damage beacon so we request that as well as permission to send my Ace Ops to hunt down Mr.Arc as he is one of the greater criminals-" James was suggesting to the councilmen.

But he was interrupted by the headmistress who stepped out of the elevator in a stomping manner "are you fucking kidding me!? James, you are seriously going to enable that idiots decisions!? Even someone like you know a line should be drawn!" She shouted at them before stopping not even acknowledging the presence of the Vale and Atlas Council.

James however glared at Samara "are you trying to protect that criminal?" "Mr.Arc is no criminal! It was a minor felony! And I checked Mr.Arcs records as such I never found any report of criminal activity. Yet you idiots are talking as if he was a hardened criminal" Samara exclaimed darkly as her glared strengthened twenty fold however a voice is heard as a man from the Atlas Council gave there thoughts "James is this true?" James turned his attention back to the council members "don't believe her, mr.arc must be taken in!" "General" a female council member gave her thoughts on the matter "we need to see Mr.Arcs Record before we decide our action" "oh, allow me Madam Councilor because I will show you the unedited version" Samara said not even allowing James nor Ozpin to rebuttal.

The Headmistress walks over to the councilors video feed while pulling out her scroll and a large enough holoscreen is projected showing the Permanent Record of Jaune Arc showing his degrees from Howard Collage aka the top college of Mistral along with heavily favored references from a lot of famous professors from Howard but as the councilors are reading among the extremely impressive scientific achievements not a single one has shown a bit of criminal intent "Professor Ozpin? General Ironwood?....why do you speak about this child who has not done any criminal activities as if he were a convict?" One of the councilors of vale asked.

James couldn't speak as he turned towards ozpin who sat down at his chair obviously in thought "We are heavily disappointed in both of you Headmaster, general. Trying to pin criminal charges on a innocent man who's only charge is a minor felony which can result as a first offender a mere slap on the wrist, while we do not have a say of your student body. We however do have many voices of who's criminally charged and or sending arrest warrants" Samara snorted at this.

Then she glared at both ozpin and James "Ozpin, you may have made more mistakes then anyone but your biggest one is undermining what is perhaps the greatest scientific prodigy of Mr.Arcs generation. And James, I expected more of a military leader especially with your in-depth Militant and Scientific background" Samara exclaimed until her eyes landed on a very nervous lion Faunus who was holding his tail scared "Hey Leo" Sam greeted with a kind smile with the man smiling back even giving a small wave.

The black haired woman turned her attention back to the two with a glare "but in any case did you think about the kid before you threw him out or did you not care because he wasn't useful to you" She accused prompting the old wizard to glare back "and what makes you say that?" "Ozpin, don't talk to me as if I were stupid. My informants tells me of your active search for students with powerful semblances as well as locating warriors with silver eyes" She exclaimed truthfully of ozpin work against Salem.

"You have informants in vale Samara?" Ozpin asked while trying his hardest to gloss over the fact of search powerful warriors "everyone has informants everywhere, its how we communicate in this relationship" the headmistress joked with a small chuckle then getting angry again "so when it comes to the word from a powerful family such as the Winchester's, you'd dismiss any real facts?...I'm starting to see why Salem hates you so much" Ozpin soon glared back standing up with a sneer clear on his use to be calm face "I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT WITCH!" "You are more similar then you know, you both are fools trying to play gods in a war no one wants to be apart of and you discard anyone who is not useful to you" Sam retorted making ozpin adopt a face of pure horror as that was exactly what Salem was and to be told he was the same was very shocking.

"Now let me get to my point, do you remember about the secondary security measure for all academies to have? I do because unlike you I check all my sources before making my decisions, time consuming as it is makes my word more informed." The black haired woman exclaimed then took out her scroll once more to open a screen from the Forever Falls "I took the liberty of hacking into beacons security, oh! What do we have here?" She said in mock surprise as everyone watched as Cardin Winchester cowering behind Jaune as the blonde knight sliced off the head.

The council of both kingdoms stared at the footage with intrigue but then looked at them with disappointment "Is this real ozpin? Did my son lie to hurt a promising young man?" The man now known as Revel Winchester spoke about his son which ozpin just nodded but looks at them "but that doesn't excuse the fact that he forged into beacon which is a criminal offense." Ozpin tried to do what he could to arrest Jaune only to look over and see Sam scowl.

"I'll get back to you on that, but now I'll go to you James. Did you intend to send you boy band 'Ace Ops' to black bag Mr.Arc?" She asked turning her attention towards James who looked to the side with a very nervous look "I don't know what your talking about" "informants James, I got them everywhere. I've also figured out your being personally bribed by Jacques Schnee to bring in Mr.Arc to build and improve atlas weapons under the pretense of forcing him as a slave" "General!?" One of the Atlas council woman spoke in high shock that he would do such a thing to a boy no less.

"You guys had fucked up! If Salem were to get this boy and uses both of you as motivation to have him build weapons for her...may mercy come to us..." Leo exclaimed his thoughts on the meeting then looks at Samara who turned and started walking away into the open elevator "I assume this isn't why you came to beacon Headmistress Midnight" the lion Faunus asked prompting the woman to shake her head "no, I'm here to tell you that trade agreements and alliances between vacuo, Atlas and Vale is now Null and Void" both James and Ozpin looked at her with shock looks "I'm afraid you don't have that authority Professor Midnight, as that is left to the vacuo council" James tried to say as a Vacuo is the second riches kingdom to have dust pockets aside from Atlas.

"Did I forget to mention? Two weeks ago was I voted into the Vacuo Council Myself under the notion of overlooking Foreign Policies as such my word is the word of vacuo itself. And under the notion of foreign policies, I'm pulling my kingdom out of the vytal festival" she finished and the doors started closing while Samara glared "you WILL regret dismissing Mr.Arc as he has the power to change the world"

-Location: Vale, Juniors Bar-

A long red haired woman in a blue skirt, white blouse and a white lab coat was running swiftly through the shady parts of vale as she didn't like being in this section due to the fact that she was stopped by two huntsmen at the docks who were abusing there power for sexual favors until Hera knocked them out by over exposing there aura, which was a side ability of her semblance, then ran before being hit on by several men who claimed there dicks were longer then a 12 inch ruler before knocking them out with a well placed Axe Round House Kick to the neck.

Hera stopped and slouched lightly to pant hard then looked up where the sun had hit noon "seriously?...why are all the perverts active at this time of day!?" The science woman shouted in the sky as if someone was to answer but she turned to the right where a bar with a turned off sign called 'Juniors Bar' "oh, here we are!" The Red Headed woman exclaimed cheerfully before walking over to the door knocking it three times.

Several minutes passed which almost got Professor Blaze to knock three more times again to see if anyone can hear it but a man in a black suit and red tie answered but he wasn't wearing shades showing his tired blue eyes "yes? If you here for Junior then don't bother, he's asleep" hera shook her head smiling at the goon "no sir! I'm here on the behalf of Headmistress Samara Midnight of Shade" the goon nodded at this then step to the side to allow Hera entrance into the bar seeing it very clean and very empty due to the fact that most of the employees and the owner were perhaps sleeping since the bar was also a night club.

"Where is Mr.Arc Located?" Hera asked looking at the goon who yawned just as he stretched lightly then responded "probably awake by now, or on the can throw upping in a toilet from all the booze he chugged last night" The goon works passed the inactive night club towards the back in the break room to find Jaune arc sitting on the bed holding his heading groaning "never again..." he said as if to ease his own pain.

When the door opened showing the tired goon who made the motion for Hera to remain outside then he entered "hey kid, someone is here to see you." The goon said prompting Jaune to open his eyes to look at the suited man "who?" "A professor from Shade Academy, not sure what she wants to talk about but it ain't my business" the goon turned and started leaving the room "thank you Mr....." Hera called out with the goon introducing as he walked away "Tony Slag" "Thank you Mr.Slag!" The red haired woman called out again with a bright smile.

The professor enters the room to see a very cautious look from Jaune as the mans mind went into overdrive on how to escape her clutches however she just smiled and stood in front of him "hello Mr.Arc! I am Hera Blaze, the science teacher for shade academy but I believe we met...BlazeMaker197?" Hera spoke then called out her screen name in Science Space.

Jaune eyes widened at this as he remembered one of the few screen names who helped him adjust into the secretive smart cyber world "you?...sorry if I seem like a mess..." Jaune apologized rubbing the back of his head in a groan from the incoming headache, Hera however just smiled and shook her head "it's alright Mr.Arc, but I'm here on official business...I heard you were kicked out from beacon due to false transcripts" Hera started explaining only to stop to see Jaune flinch making the red haired scientist to frown before continuing "however after going through your permanent records personally, I saw no instances of criminal activity with forging your transcripts being a first time offense so personally that should only warrant a slap on the wrist and a lecture however Ozpin thought it was necessary to ruin your future" Hera stopped to see Jaunes very hurtful and defeated look.

The Blaze haired woman frowned deeply as her motherly instinct kicked in on wanting to hug the young blonde and tell him to be ok, it was that fact since Hera Blaze was a mother herself, though she continued hoping jaunes mood would pick up after this part "as such being the representative of shade under the authority of Samara Midnight, Headmistress of Shade Academy, we would like to extend an offer to you. We wish to extend A place at Shade where you can continue your education to become a huntsmen along with diplomatic asylum from the other kingdoms" Hera stopped to see Jaune looking very very cautious almost as if he doesn't want to relive the same day again.

Hera frowned deeply again when Jaune asked his question "why should I go? I'm smart enough to know to look a gift house in the mouth if said gift is too good to be true" The red scientist nodded obviously figured out Jaune would be apprehensive on the fact of going to another hunter academy "that is true, but I Professor Midnight informed me that if Atlas finds you they will take you in as no more then a slave! And force you to build weapons for them. Do you want that? Using your hard work to end the lives of innocent human and Faunus lives?"

Jaune looks down very shocked but started thinking up a storm as he could use his own gifts to help people, and while violence is unavoidable but to build his own company on varies fields along with a standing private military Jaune could command means he could help more people, the blonde man looks at Hera with a serious look "I have conditions. Firstly I want to build my own company where I can build weapons and other things along with building my own private army. Which they act upon my will and my will states that I need to help others so they don't suffer the same injustice like me" he asked to the Blaze woman who smiled and nodded seeing the fire of a true scientist and huntsmen "Headmistress Midnight will no doubt agree to that. Welcome to shade academy Mr.Arc"

—

Alright bro's and broettes, here's another chapter.

So guys, I'm still taking suggestions for romantic interests so keep me coming.

Also I'm taking in ocs as well as to fill up the staff sheet for Jaunes business.

And I'm taking any ideas for weapons, armor etc all that good shit because this business fic is a mixture of all kinds of great stuff.

So your probably yelling at me "YO SKY!? WHY ARE YOU PUTTING POLLS IN?!' Because my angry little friends, it's to build up the arc solutions family with warriors and so forth, that's why I'm bringing in polls to recruit characters. And it's also to protect them from Salem and her circle of idiots

Poll 1: (If you pick yes for this character, help determine is particular position within the company. Same goes for everyone else)

Option 1: Recruit Junior

Option 2: Don't Recruit Junior

Poll 2:

Option 1: Recruit the Malachite Twins

Option 2: Don't Recruit the Malachite Twins

Poll 3:

Option 1: Recruit Glynda Goodwitch

Option 2: Don't Recruit Glynda Goodwitch

Ok truth time people, luckily this chapter was saved but the rest will take more time from my other stories.


	3. Chapter 2: Team Alchemy(ACMM)

Chapter 2: It was at this time that rwby realized....they fucked up

——

As the walk towards the vale bullhead docks is very silent despite with several passerby's passing Jaune and Hera as they entered the large building "Professor Blaze? Where ARE we going? Shouldn't we finding a way to go to vacuo?" Jaune asked looking over at the red haired woman who was looking around as if she was searching for something "that's why we are here Mr.Arc, The Headmistress's Personal Bullhead is located in the docks so we will grab it then retrieve Professor Midnight" Hera exclaimed there reason for being at the Vale Bullhead Docks.

Though when they entered the dock where the Vacuo bullhead is located though what Jaune wasn't expecting was a young woman with long black hair and eyes standing in front of the aircraft "ahhh! Professor Midnight?!" Hera exclaimed with a shocked expression that her boss somehow got to the bullhead docks.

Sam slightly turned her head with a teasing grin while saying "Hera, the youth today is so high sped but those who move slowly can see clearly" Hera however gave a child like pout prompting the obvious older woman to laugh as she turned towards her colleague and Jaune "any case my friend, I hitched a ride on a bullhead by a woman named Echo Bliss. Sweet woman, now onto more pressing matters" midnight teased then looking over at Jaune "Mr.Arc, I've looked into records about you with no combat training...how would you assume to combat against vastly superior huntsmen and huntresses?" Samara asked wondering what kind of scientific weapon Jaune would create.

Jaune kept thinking and thinking as he figured out that he lost his families ancestral blade however the blonde as the headmistress pointed out that Jaune doesn't have the physicality to wield conventional weaponry meaning he had to enhance his own body, probably in the form of a exo...suit.

The blonde man now had his eyes opened as the train of possibilities of building his own version of an exo suit included the enhanced physical prowess and added weaponry, more possibilities is coming to mind as this exo suit can be his new personal weapon!

As Jaunes brain train is flooding past through his head with all the ideas for his exo suit however stopped when he sees Samara extending a piece of paper and pen allowing Jaune to write down his ideas "you can write it down on our way to your NEW home plus I need to make a few calls to ensure you have the proper equipment to build your weapon" Jaune nodded taking the paper then started walking towards the bullhead swiftly drawing the rough draft of a plated exo suit dubbed 'Iron Knight' and this will keep Jaune busy for the full 18 Hour Flight back to Shade academy.

-12 Hours Later, Location: Vale, Beacon Academy, Atrium-

Inside the atrium is where all 160 Students of beacon academy were located but the reason why since half of the student body were gone on missions had been hastily recalled for a matter unknown to them but rumors had been circulating that it involved an expelled student.

Team Rwby had entered the room seeing the room packed almost to the brim with people "woah! I wonder what this meeting is gonna be about" ruby exclaimed looking around the room though the true purpose of the speech as yet to be made clear for anyone, Weiss shrugged her shoulders while looking around as well but saw an unknown woman at the stage next to ozpin and a sloppily put together Glynda Goodwitch "hey guys, did something happen to Professor Goodwitch? It's almost like she got dumped by a secret boyfriend" the heiress comments that got her team to stare at Glynda.

"Oh shit!-" "swear!" Ruby cuts into yang before the latter glared at ruby then stared back at goodwitch "your right Ice Queen-" "hey!" Weiss interrupted Yang while the blonde bombshell continued "I've never seen her like this before so did something happen?" Yang finished her question looking over at the rest of team rwby though Blake just added in "do you not know?" Three sets of eyes scanned over to Blake as her bow twitched slightly at the sudden influx of attention making her stare back curiously before speaking what she had said "Glynda...was Jaunes Aunt from his mother's side so to witness her own nephew getting butt shafted by ozpin will have that affect"

"What!? Professor Goodwitch is that cowards aunt!?" Weiss shouted shocked at such information however Yang was stuck on a different part of Blake's assessment "butt shafted?" The blonde woman asked with an urge to giggle which did sound when Blake puffed out her cheeks "I saw it in a book and it sounded fun!" The Cat Faunus comments then looking away seeing another group walking over to them "hey Vel" Blake greeted prompting the bunny Faunus to tip her head towards Blake.

Team Rwby looked over to watch as Team CFVY was with them now "so guys, what's this meeting about? It must be incredibly important to pull in every beacon team" Coco asked pulling down her shades lightly seeing a very annoyed look "and it's a certain fact that a rumor is going around that a beacon student was expelled"

"Didn't you hear? That coward Jaune arc was exposed" Weiss explained bluntly not even looking in the eyes of the second year team however what she didn't expect to see after a moment was the team staring as if they were looking at bloody murder.

Velvet had her ears droop very lowly and her eyes narrowed so deadly that she would murder the team in front of her ".....make one thing clear you dumb bloody bitches...." Team Rwby blinked at the sudden vulgarity from the adorable bunny "I'll beat you bloody cunts into a FUCKING PASTE!" Velvet shouted once more attempting to charge at Weiss first only to be put into a full nelson by a very shocked Yatsu even having struggle as velvet thrashed greatly "let me go Yatsu!! I'll tear there FUCKING THROATS OUT!!" Velvet shouted while thrashing "Velvet! Please calm down! People are staring!!" The gentle giant shouted as it was true since everyone looked over with curiosity as well as fear for the ones closer to the exchange.

"And cool it with the sailor mouth bun bun!" Coco partially shouted even though the fashionista loved the attention, this is a particular thing that should've been held in private or at least in the combat arena "FUCK YOU!" The bunny girl spat out angrily prompting the chocolate looking girl to sigh before looking at team rwby with an equal amount but more controlled anger "explain now" ruby who just shook at the uncontrolled, unbridled rage of the bunny girl barely registered the order "J-Jaune...he faked his way into beacon! The cow-" ruby flinched seeing the bunny girl shake with more rage as if she trying to kill the woman with glaring.

"Jaune used forged transcripts and rightfully stole a place which could've gone to someone more deserving, he was a coward, a thief and a criminal" Weiss exclaimed glaring back at them seeing Yatsu was getting angry, coco was also getting much angrier but held more controlled then a sailor talking bun bun however speaking of Vel she was thrashing so much that even the gentle giant was having a hard time controlling her "ILL FUCKING KILL HER!! ILL RIP OFF YOUR FUCKING LEGS AND BEAT YOU TO FUCKING DEATH WITH THEM YOU FUCKS!!!"

"Did you even get the chance to wonder WHY Jaune did what he did? He did what others wouldn't dare to do. He tried when he knew he wouldn't be the best and that is what separates arrogance and valor. Just because you gotten the training doesn't mean your all that kids, Jaune was bad...well he was the bad amongst the first years" Coco then retreated muttering a lot of the negative stuffs about Jaune until fox picked up cocos words "Jaune is our closest friend" this caught everyone off guard and while Jaune did have a little bit of friends before his transcripts were revealed but to have a thicker group of friends "we knew his transcripts before anyone else, why we didn't say? It wasn't our place" the blind fox Faunus exclaimed.

Yatsu then placed his thoughts however his glare never left the group of first years "let this be a lesson, anyone who passed the initiation should be given the benefit of doubt. If Jaune passed then he has the guts to work beside us but now your arrogance has costed my team our childhood friend" Coco then stopped as the shock of the team kept growing but soon the second year leader turned her eyes towards the cat Faunus "what about you? You've been quiet for a good while so that is making me think that you held a far greater role in his torment" the coffee loving girl exclaimed with a sneer taking one step forward and when the step occurred, the very ground cracked even getting most of the students to back away from the dangerous situation.

Blake however just shook her head but inwardly scared at the fact that coco broke the ground with sheer aura enhanced strength "no, I've never knew Jaune on a personal level nor did we have any interactions with him since initiation so I'd chose to not take part." Blake gave her explanation of the situation prompting the coffee girl to think "your ok in my book kitty, your still a bitch but you chose not to lord over my closest friend" "that would make me a hypocrite" the cat Faunus exclaimed however coco soon had her eyes turned towards the end of the group seeing another walking towards them "fox, Yatsu. Take bun bun to the far end of the room as I'd rather not have her try murdering a worthless group of ingrates" the chocolate colored fashionista ordered prompting the gentle giant to nod then start walking towards the right corner of the room "ok Yatsu! I'm good now" "no, unless coco deems you mentally sound enough to walk on your own. You won't leave my arms" "and cool it with the sailor mouth Vel, what you've said could make other sailors blush" the blind huntsmen in training added in until there talk became unintelligible.

Coco didn't move as the team she would've allowed velvet to rip apart had came towards them "hello again!" Greeted by the red haired slut by the name of Pyrrha Nikos "so what was that about? It sounded like the bunny wanted to feast on human flesh!" The energetic pancake girl exclaimed only to flinch when coco was glaring at her though not much at hear but the entire team "yeah, she WOULD....later kiddos oh and kitty?" Coco exclaimed with a harsh glare that did not leave team (J)NPR "yeah?" Blake asked curiously "keep that team of ingrates away from mine otherwise I won't be held responsible for what my bun bun will do" "got it" and like that the fashionista turns to walk away into the crowd.

"What was that about?" Nora asked looking over seeing ruby shaking heavily from the confrontation, Weiss was just in shock that a group of her upperclassmen thought so highly of a coward like Jaune, Yang however was angry that such a woman had dared to even let ruby feel like this but she couldn't do much due to the fact that teachers were around and coco was far more experienced though Blake however was more or less the same just a bit shaken up.

"It'd be best if you didn't know" Blake commented looking back towards the stage of the auditorium.

-Meanwhile-

To the stage where several teachers were standing had just watched a near massacre from one of the upperclassmen to a freshmen team, Port who had his blunderbuss resting on his shoulder was about to intervene "don't" port and Bert both turned there head towards the woman that spoke to not intervene, she had smooth pearl like skin which was clothed by combat made pants, boots and a button up white shirt that compressed her busty mounds though her white long hair tied into a pony tail kept said hair out of her surprisingly dangerous red eyes "what for? Shouldn't we ensure either sides safety" port asked wondering what was going through the woman's head.

"I said: don't. This interaction correlates with my investigation" the woman again spoke cryptically watching as the event goes down but the second year team walks over to the far end of the room as walk away from the approaching team (J)NPR "just when things were about to get good...Ozpin, now is the time" The woman ordered looking over at the silver haired huntsmen in front of the microphone.

The Headmaster while not overly thrilled about this but he will get a big shocker during this "very well....all students of beacon academy!" Ozpin spoke quietly to her before calling out into the room ceasing all interactions as his voice boomed across the room "for all students of beacon to return an emergency must be made to quell a matter, as most of you know a certain rumor of a student being expelled is all true however the reasoning, logic and overall stance of the situation is not been made in an attempt to handle it as we should to ensure mass panic is not made"

"Yesterday, it had been brought to my attention by a concerned student that he overheard another student had snuck into beacon academy using false transcripts and I acted accordingly however upon being chewed out for my reckless actions by both Atlasian and Valean Councils along with another Headmaster then I was told my actions were moronic at best..." ozpin stopped briefly to see the shocked looks among the students as there Headmaster was chewed out for doing the right thing by expelling a known criminal.

"So that being said, the expelled student as a few of you already know, by the name of Jaune Arc. So to ensure that an unbiased conclusion is made. The ruling council has sent over there best that the kingdom has to offer that investigated the matter personally." Ozpin concluded his portion of the announcement only to walk towards the left allowing the white haired woman to step towards the microphone.

"Evening Brats" The woman calls out hearing a few gasp at her choice of words while some felt attacked for being called brats(A/N: Ruby >_>) "I am Echo Bliss, Commander of the Valean Self Defense Force and part time doer of most things people aren't willing to do. I was tasked with investigating the possible rise of a hardened criminal by the name of Jaune Arc however during my Twelve Hour Investigation..." Echo as the woman is now known stopped briefly as to raise her right hand showing a lit cigarette the taking a drag from it before expelling the smoke through her nose.

"it has came to a logically sound conclusion that Jaune arc is in no way a criminal, while using false transcripts to enter beacon is a minor felony at best and should only resort to a slap on the wrist, however your Headmaster decided to be an idiot and while he has full control over the student body of his own school but what he attempted was to destroy the future and life of an innocent man" Echo stopped again to again raise her cigarette to her mouth to take another drag while gauging the students and most felt angry that Jaune wasn't being punished for his crime especially the two teams closer to Jaune, the only team that looked relieved that Jaune was getting off Scott free was team CFVY.

"Activate the Projection" Echo ordered as the green haired professor- Doctor Oobleck sped over to the holographic projection showing a slide of which connected to Jaune and it was his transcripts "one of the hardest things to do in the evaluation field such as being accepted into beacon as you all had done, you must submit transcripts from combat schools and any other school you attended prior before submitting them is determining fact from fiction, the harder things is looking at a very believable transcripts full of lies but the hardest thing is determining such lies when truths have been placed in so I've personally investigated this and determined that Mr.Arc has no combat feats but instead, each of every feat from Mr.Arcs Academic Portion were all tried and true" Echo stopped once again to take another drag of her cig only to find it done.

The red eyed woman scowled just dropping the cigarette butt onto the floor to step on it to quell any fire from it only to speak again "now the main reason why I'm here is to ensure the air is cleared about Mr.Arc and the events that led to his expulsion will be made clear. How many of you believes Mr.Arc is a unskillful hack?" Echos red eyes scanned the room to see 98% of the room raise there hands as to show how much they hated Jaune for his criminal actions even though all of his academic were in fact true.

"Play the footage" Echo ordered prompting the over caffeinated professor to nod and put in the footage showing the video of forever walls, where Jaune arc battled against the Ursa Major where the blonde knight sliced the bear like creatures head off with a single slash which is all an attempt to defend a cowardly looking Cardin as he attempted to crawl away until he rolled onto his back seeing Jaune staring at him "we are finished Cardin...you leave me and my friends alone or I will come back and finish what the Grimm had started" the Video Jaune exclaimed before turning his back to walk away.

The video cuts out showing a room full of shocked looks to find that Cardin Winchester who not only exposed jaunes transcripts but lied about him killing the Grimm "now for a non trained combatant was able to kill an Ursa Major like that then he was more skilled then you can assume now think before you alienate someone with such potential and look into ALL sources before passing judgement. Echo Bliss Out" she exclaimed before taking up the microphone off its stand then dropped it like a badass rapper.

Turning to walk away while everyone was shocked into silence of the information pressed onto them but the main feeling concerning the room is regret.

-Time Skip: 8 Hours, Location: Vacuo, Shade Academy, Headmistress's Office-

Jaune was looking dead tired as bags were very apparent under his eyes showing he didn't sleep a single wink during his 18 Hour Flight towards the sandy desert of vacuo though during the flight towards the desert kingdom was filled however with Jaune arc swiftly brain storming ideas while the most prevalent was his Exo Suit dubbed 'Iron Knight' but what got the attention of Samara Midnight as she was sitting in front of Jaune overlooking his paper

'Artificial Creation of Dust Chemical Equation 'Na2 B4 O7.10 H2O' ' Samara overlooked then stared back at Jaune with a very shocked look "the artificial creation of dust?" She asked wondering if such a thing was even remotely which Jaune nodded at this "it is very possible ma'am, easy to make too as it requires only the basic element compounds some of which we could provide endlessly" Jaune exclaimed the material and gathering for it which was very easy for someone like Samara before speaking out his possible theory in the subject "let's be honest professor midnight, one point we will run out of dust. Maybe not now, or in our life time but eventually it will run out and how will we fight against the Grimm if our main weaponized source has gone dry?".

Sam had also been thinking about this particular theory but the headmistress seemed to believe that dust isn't gonna run out swiftly but the extreme high prices set by the Schnee Dust Company especially when their stock is going through the roof after the raids from the White Fang "incredible...and you say the supplies is endless to making the Artificial Dust?" She asked looking up at Jaune with a curious look though he didn't respond only giving a curt nod as to answer her question ".....Mr.Arc? How would you like to meet a good friend of mine? He's a trusted advisor to me and a respected member of the Vacuo Self Defense Force" Jaune eyes shined bright at such a meeting smiling and nodding at the opportunity.

"SAAAAAAAM!! Why did you make 'ME' track down three specific rejected applicants!?" Hera exclaimed like a child as she trekked into the room looking tired like Jaune even with her hair all static like she got shocked by lightning.

Sam just chuckled at this with Jaune both looking over to see three more people enter the room as they were hand selected to be apart of a new team that would work well with Jaune.

The male of the three was a 17 Year old who wore a blue jean jacket over his white t shirt and he was wearing blue jeans with green crock boots, his face shown a light tan, black eyes and brown short hair. He is Doyle Murphy also known as the best Marksman and Pistol Duelist in the entirety of Mistral before coming to vacuo to make a fresh start "Mr.Murphy, I'm glad you came again after your application was denied" Midnight called out prompting the jean obsessed man to just nod rubbing a hand through his combed brown hair "it's fine Professor, I'm just glad you're giving me a second chance"

The second one was a young woman around the same age as Jaune and Doyle though what made her unique was the fact there was cloth covering her eyes assuming she was blind but the way she moved over to sit on the couch a longing with periodic taps of a weird looking cane that looked like it housed a sword, she sat down showing that the woman could somehow see despite her eyes covered, her hair was bright green tied into a pony tail. The woman's outfit consisted of a combat style kimono with the bottom portion was red while the upper portion was pure white, this outfit was in Ancient Mantle Tongue was Shihakusho also known as the Garment of the Samurai.

"Miss.Mizuki Akemi...thank you for accepting my invitation" Samara called out prompting the young blind woman to look up slightly towards Samara but smiled nonetheless "it is my pleasure ma'am, it gives me another chance to chase my dream of being the greatest huntress in remnant" Mizukis smile was so bright that it caused everyone in the room to smile with her.

The last woman that entered the room with the other two was a young woman with pale like skin and long snow while hair that resembles the look of a schnee even the face including her crystal blue eyes, it would be the case as this woman was a close cousin to the schnee family as such is practically a schnee but what made her different was the pair of cat like ears on top of her head showing that this woman was a Snow Leopard Faunus.

Her outfit consisted of a white t shirt with a light thin open hoodie along with a pair of blue skirt and long snow colored boots but what showed her connection to the schnee family was the schnee designed rapier that rested on her hip almost as similar to the rapier of Weiss Schnee "Welcome Back Miss.Crystal Iclyn" Samara called out prompting the Schnee Cousin to smile and give a polite female bow to the headmistress "thank you for having me again Ma'am but why did you call us now? Especially when the first quarter is almost done?" Crystal asked curiously looking over at the overly tired blonde man yawning into his right hand.

Samara nodded overlooking the team she specifically put together to become the pride of vacuo perhaps even be on par in power and popularity of Beacons Team STRQ "Jaune 'Adele' Arc, Doyle 'Erron' Murphy, Crystal 'Schnee' Iclyn and Mizuki 'Onimura' Akemi. Step forward" after calling out each ones full name they all walked over and stood by each other shoulder to shoulder facing the huntress of wind "you four have been hand selected by me to become a team for Shade Academy but don't let this little meeting sway the fact that you've joined, you have tonight and tomorrow morning to bond because tomorrow afternoon will come and you will prove yourselves Shade Worthy and fight in Amity Arena of Vacuo. From this moment of you will be named Team Alchemy(ACMM)" "YES MA'AM!" The new team 'Alchemy' shouted out to there new Headmistress

——

I've been going all around fan fictions concerning our sailor talking bun bun and I've learned two different types of the bunny girl 1: she's either a foreign accented speaker with main prevalence of either Ireland or Australia or 2: she talks like a fucking sailor and as an American speaker, we cuss a lot more then anywhere in the world(not sure if that's correct but I do know we cuss ALOT)

And for those who are stupid like me, the chemical equation I've put into the story is for the crystal growth of Borax.

I'm still looking out for more ocs to add in so if you have one you want to send don't hesitate.

I'm looking for more ideas of builds for jaunes company be it weapons other things but don't forget that it's not all about weaponry as I'm modeling jaunes company after Stark Industries

Romance Polls-

Now after going through many of the comments concerning this as well as my own preferences I've decided to put in these 8 as possible girlfriends and while a couple may be from beacon I've decided to put the main fury of jaunes rage to his former team and sister team along with ozpin

Option(s): since there's 9 everyone gets 3 chances to vote because unlike my other stories this romance gets one try, you may try to put in multiple votes for one girl or one to another while leaving two votes for one girl but I don't care.

Blake BelladonnaVelvet ScarlatinaMay ZedongCrystal IclynNebula VioletteArslan AltanReese ChlorisCoco AdelMizuki Akemi


	4. Chapter 3: Bonding and Truth Bomb

Chapter 3: Bonding and Truth Bomb

——

It was an hour since the temporary formation of team ACMM aka Alchemy or they all would be sent home if they failed and Jaune had no home to go to after all so he needed to win this for his new team and for himself.

A door opened to a dorm room that looked suspiciously like the dorms back in Beacon Academy but unlike those at beacon these held sights of the sandy dunes outside, Jaune entered the room with an extremely tired look due to his long flight so not even talking about sleeping arrangements with his new team so he just fell onto a bed allowing it's comforting warmth envelop him entirely.

Crystal was next to enter only to look over to see Jaune already picking a bed for him prompting the leopard Faunus to smile at the sight "tired?" She asked earning a muffled 'mmhmm' from the blonde man allowing the snow haired woman to laugh lightly at this then picked the bed across from jaunes which is the same as the other side of the door.

"BEEEED!" Doyle shouted running into the room and jumped onto his now claimed bed which is at the side of Crystals, only to earn laughing from the Schnee Cousin "Laugh all you want Snowy but you try walking all the way to Shade because you didn't have the money for a fucking bullhead ticket!" Doyle exclaimed at her about the situation only to see her smile but propped her hand onto her elbow elevated hand as she laid on her side "money is no issue to me" "and whys that?" The gunslinger asked rolling onto his left side to stare at Crystal "after my parents death due to a white fang attack, they didn't have time to remake there will and such I've inherited my families fortune" Crystal informed the gunslinger on the fact that she is a multimillion lien woman and with no other family to share it so she has undoubted claim on the lien.

"Lucky, wanna split it!" Doyle muttered the first part only to ask the second like a leech only to see her grin "maybe~ if you impress me" the teasing snow cat exclaimed with a grin seeing an amused look from the duelist though crystal decided to ask her own question "where are you from?" "Mistral, my family was famous for producing powerful huntsmen and huntresses however my father decided to channel most of his doting nature to my older sisters because they had powerful semblances and abnormal aura pools" Doyle said as he rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling "I had a caretaker because my dad spent so much time with my sisters but she was like the mother I've never had".

Upon hearing of this basic history got Crystal to frown as such an upbringing of very similar to her own except she was forced to be sheltered due to her genetic abnormality aka her ears "I'm sorry to hear that...my life...isn't that great because my family, the Iclyns, are the cousins to the schnees as such we are expected to be like the main family but ever since I was born with my ears...my father forced me to stay inside and never allowed me to go outside as such the only person that remotely cared for me was my maid..." Crystal stopped talking for a moment as this portion of her history was very hard to bring up.

Doyle turned his head to face crystal and shhhs quietly at her but not in a condescending way but more of a way to calm her down "it's going to be fine Crystal...right?" He asked as he didn't really catch her name but got the approval nod making the gunslinger continue "it's going to be fine, being at Shade shows that your willing to be true to who you really are and not be tied down to anything" he spoke honestly as he was being true to showing he can be a huntsmen without his families influence.

Crystal stared at him for a few moments then smiled sweetly "thanks Doyle?" Getting a nod at the correct placement of the name "your sweet...what about you guys?" The snow cat asked looking over where mizuki who entered after Doyle shouted 'bed' and was sitting patiently on her bed while resting her head slightly at the sword like stick only to be called out thus smiling at the interaction she's been invited too "oh me? What is it that you want to know?" Mizuki asked allowing crystal to ask her a question "where your from could be a good start" "Mantle, born and raised. I was actually born to be groomed as the next priestess to the Shikatsu Shrine" Doyle raised an eyebrow at this considering shrines and priestess's we're still around even to the modern age.

"Shrines are still a thing?" The gunslinger asked getting a nod from the eye covered priestess "indeed, not as revered as they were 80 Years ago as many starts drifting away from the ones above but they are still around" Mizuki answered the question though looked over to crystal who's now seen sitting cries cross on her bed "who's Shikatsu?" The snow cat as she wondered what type of god revered figure Shikatsu would be "the Goddess of Life, we believe that Shikatsu created Remnant and Life on the planet in conjunction to her sister, Shi who is the Goddess of Death who takes away the gifts that Shikatsu graciously gives her creations"

"Sounds like bullshit to me" Doyle commented on the fact of gods because he never believed in such trivial things even decided to be one of no belief "that would be the case of one with no belief, some say that having belief in what gods one believes in is said to give them divine prowess" "still sounds like bullshit" Mizuki just gave a Cheeky grin towards the gunslinger "sounds like the salt of a non believer" the Priestess said prompting the gunslinger to have a twitch to his left eye but decided to just not continue this conversation in fear of it turning bad for him.

"What about Blondie?" Crystal asked looking over at Jaune who has yet to move from his current position as such still on his stomach and head on the pillow though he finally got up when it was his time to start sharing, so getting onto his butt to overlook his new team though only one held similarities of Weiss schnee except in personality "born on Mistral but I went to vale for sometime but I was actually scouted out by Headmistress Midnight" Jaune gave the half correct version of his backstory even though the blonde prodigy doesn't want his new team hating him for cheating.

Mizuki smiled at him happy to find such great talent found "that's wonderful! Then you must really unique to be scouted by the top huntress of vacuo" "I'm also interested since I don't see your weapon anywhere" Doyle commented as sitting upwards to face Jaune, though the call out of jaunes missing weapon prompted the snow cat to look around "now that you mention it, I don't see it either" Crystal comments until her eyes landed on jaunes to see his filled with regret "it's uhh...I got Professor Blaze to hold it for me before the match tomorrow...anyone mind I take the first shower?" Jaune lied through his teeth before standing up to call out his shower question.

Crystal shook her head showing she was cool with it but felt more unnerved by the sadden look moments ago when the snow cat Faunus asked for his weapon though Jaune effectively dodged the question after he got up tossing a worn looking journal onto the bed which was located on his back pocket so he walks out of the room into the bathroom connected into the dorm.

The door clicks indicating it was locked with a few moments later prompting the sound of running water showing that the blonde prodigy is now taking a shower and thus in his own world, Doyle waited for a few moments then his eyes landed on the journal that Jaune was seen writing in it earlier in the day getting the jean lover boy to get up to walk over towards the book.

Crystal watched Doyle walking towards jaunes bed already knowing what the gunslinger was planning "Doyle? I don't think Blondie would like you snooping in his personal journal since we all just met not even an hour ago" she said trying to stop the brown haired gun ho from his current course but it was useless as the gunslinger picked up the journal and held it like it was trophy "come on crystal! He's been working on this on our way here so I'm interested in what he was doing" Doyle then opened the book before flipping through varies pages seeing what Jaune was doing.

Crystal looked over at Mizuki who just stayed in her original position due to the fact of the Shikatsu Priestess Blindness so she couldn't see what was going to be presented, the snow cat girl looked at Doyle with obvious concern as well as undeniable curiosity of there new friend who gave only a little of his history "....fine but If Jaune come back I'm throwing you under the bus" crystal said getting up from the bed to walk behind and look at the book.

The first drawing the two see was a drawing of what looked like a shield before the next panel showing a cannon hidden inside the shield

Weapon Idea I-

Name: The Wall

Classification: Shield/Cannon

Type: Ranged

Ammunition: Dust Shells

Dust Usage: What ever type is needed

Description: Used to pierce through walls and tanks alike the Wall is also used for defending P.O.I. and Bases alike.

Notes: Users must be very strong or have it in it's Cannon configuration to use. Dust shells are stored in the side containers that expand when deployed. When in Bulwark form it can take hits from any guns short of it being a rocket or a grenade launcher.

"....oh damn...that's smart" Doyle commented as he overlooked the drawing as well as the description of the weapon "what is it?" The Blind woman asked with crystal giving a basic explanation "Blondie seemed to have a weapon design for a wall and armor buster" "...ok? Jaune perhaps was a weapons designer. It's not new in our age but it's certainly a new take of an idea" Mizuki gave her thoughts leaving Crystal to graze a hand through her hair as well as over her Leopard ears which flatten on themselves due to the hand

Weapon Idea II-

Name: Dome Shield

Classification: Energy Based Shield

Type: Defensive

Ammunition: None

Dust Usage: Light Dust

Description: a shield made of pure light dust but condensed enough to block any and all projectiles.

Notes: this unit is a portable shield meant to be carried as a way to endure heavy fire but this unit is on a thin time frame as the rotary shield generator cannot project the shield for more then 3 Minutes.

Doyle could only make a choking sound as Jaune had figured out a way to build a portable and useable shield, stronger then what Atlas could offer no doubt and such a device seemed hundreds of years away from being possible however Jaune only did so in 18 Hours not that the gunslinger nor the Snow Cat Girl knew about that.

"Holy...is that shield really possible?" Crystal asked as she stared at the picture of a device that seems to be drawn to project a shield that's impenetrable by projectiles of all kinds would be extremely effective against Rouge Humans, Faunus and capable of combating against Nevomores.

The Snow Haired Woman looked over to find The Priestess looking annoyed that the lack of informative commentary was lacking "oh! Uhh...The next design shows of a portable shield capable of deflecting projectiles" The Schnee Cousin informed the Blind Grass Haired Woman.

Mizuki looked very shocked that such a device was even capable of thing "if that were real then it would grant remnant means of stopping ranged fighters but with the world slowly slipping into the cold embrace of shi, I believe only selected and trusted individuals should have that shield along with border defense" The Green Haired Girl gave her thoughts on the shield

Weapon Idea III-

Name: Lightsaber

Classification: Energy Based Sword

Type: Melee

Ammunition: None

Dust Usage: uncut crystal of Blaze dust

Description: the hilt and grip of a cylinder sword with the sword being made of pure energy using Blaze dust as the heart and strength

Notes: the lightsaber is meant to replace basic dust swords as the lightsaber heats the Blaze dust that it can melt and cut through tempered steel only with dust based swords capable of countering it, the lightsaber unlike most doesn't need to replace the crystal to continue using. Capable of using colored gel lenses to change color of the sword with the default being red.

"With this 'Lightsaber' it could also be deactivated and compact to not take up any space which means no weight for the user to be slowed down with" the brown haired gunner explained his view of the Heated Lightsaber "yeah and extremely useful as it can be doubled as a sword and a blowtorch" Crystal gave her comment until she turned the page on the next weapon that would by far shock them all

Weapon Idea IV-

Name: BFG 9000

Classification: Heavy Plasma Cannon

Type: Ranged

Ammunition: Heavily Dense Plasma Energy

Dust Usage: Mixture of Fire, Plasma, Water, Lightning and Light Dust with a green food coloring to make it look green

Description: the barrel is very wide as to hold the amount of plasma before discharging while the mid section, grip and stock look like the end of a decommissioned rifle.

Notes: when firing the BFG, the amount of plasma is EXTREMELY DANGEROUS and radioactive when it's discharging

"WHAT!?" The Yell was mixed with both a highly shocked crystal and a very frightened Doyle that such a powerful weapon could even be conceived meaning that if this gun were to be shot in the battlefield not only will the opponents would lose far more men then anything, it would also have the chance of recoiling to there side hitting there own.

"What happened?" Mizuki asked as the sudden shout worried the priestess that something happened but she breathed a sigh of relief when the gunslinger spoke on "it seemed Jaune somehow conceived a dangerous super weapon! It could wipe out a whole battlefield of Grimm and our own men if they aren't careful" "what's it called?" Mizuki asked for the name of the supposed super weapon with Doyle answering it "BFG 9000" "weird name" said the blind priestess

Weapon Idea V-

Name: Transmutation Gloves

Classification: A pair of gloves laced with earth based dust with lightning dust

Type: Physical

Ammunition: None

Dust Usage: Earth Dust Laced into the Gloves mixed with Lightning Dust

Description: a pair of black looking gloves slightly thick due to the earth dust infused with lightning dust weaved into the fabric

Notes: the Transmutation Gloves activates when the user claps there hands once then pressed onto the ground using the lightning dust to break the ground(or surface) then use the earth dust to reshape the broken earth into whatever the user wishes

"Is that even possible? I mean breaking up the very ground is one thing but how can Dust rearrange the broken pieces" Crystal asked as that was something that only Jaune knew the answer even though she was taught about dust due to her familial connection to the schnees, even the snow girl didn't know how Dust could move existing structures.

"Don't forget Crystal, Dust is an energy propellant and many would dismiss the fact that such energy can reshape the existing world due to the fact that many of it can be seen releasing that energy in the open air showing that mixing that energy with the world is impossible, but Jaune has shown us in his depictions of weapons...it's that he can make the impossible Possible" Doyle informed crystal as he had toyed with dust every so often for specialized bullets with differing results so the gunslinger needed to know about dust to do that.

Weapon Idea VI-

Name: Capsule Gun

Classification: Weaponry that shoots capsules of mysterious origins

Type: Ranged

Ammunition: Capsules of Mysterious Origins

Dust Usage: Depends on the Capsules of Mysterious Origins

Description: it looks like any normal looking gun used for Paint Ball including cartridge and air canister

Notes: this weapon will be mainly used to shoot out capsules of mysterious origins be it tear gas, smoke or something lethal such as chlorine or nova gas, Originally meant to be used as crowd but will be used to drop the crowd like flies if an emergency occurs.

Crystal rereads the capsule gun idea showing that it was originally meant to be used for crowd control by throwing out non lethal but it can shifted into lethal gases inside the capsules if need be "so this would be a good idea of setting this particular gun into the hands of police officers with non lethal ammo as a way to control the crowd while setting some aside for military officers or hunters with toxic chemical" Crystal gave her thoughts on the usage on the capsule gun until her eyes landed on the last entry.

Weapon Idea VII-

Name: T-800

Classification: Robotic War Time Combat Droid

Type: Ranged/Anti-Infantry

Dust Usage: Powered by a mixture of fire, lightning and plasma dust into the form of fusion cells.

Description: the robot will mirror the skeleton form of mankind but instead robotic, they will move and fight the same as normal mankind but instead due to there weight which a single T-800 would weigh over 1000 Pounds as such can't be thrown around like a rag doll

Notes: the T-Series Droids can range in a multitude of forms with the T-800 being the first and basic of the line, housing a very powerful plasma rifle that will mimic the energy's of the Arc Reactor Core along with a very durable endoskeleton. Main purpose of the T-Series will no doubt force Atlas to pull out of vacuo as there mechs will become obsolete.

"....huh....wha?....buh?...." Doyle exclaimed as he rereads the whole entry again to figure Jaune had drawn what looked like a metal skeleton with robot parts and a gun in its chest which looked very advanced.

"No way....so THIS is why Headmistress Midnight recruited Jaune! It's for his intelligence!" Crystal exclaimed only to close the book in a swift rush as the door to the bathroom opened revealing jaunes muscular body with a towel wrapped around his waist, water slowly dropped from his very toned chest and damped blonde hair.

Crystal blushed immensely at the sight of the blonde man since she was never around boys in her childhood but the sight of her first near naked boy was kinda jaw dropping "uhhhh....it's Doyle's Fault! He wanted to look in your book!" The snow girl shouted as she jumped away from Doyle hoping the blonde genius designer would focus most of his rage to the brown haired boy since Jaune looked displeased "....I wanted you guys to look" Jaune finally spoke with a smile seeing the confused looks of his new team only for the blonde near naked man to explain.

"I knew Doyle would be the nosy type since I saw him trying to glance at book on the way here so I've left my book in hopes he'd take a look, you Crystal would try to stop him but your curiosity would overlook your rational side so you'd look at well but Mizuki due to her lack of sight one of you would tell her about some of the entries...listen I wanted to show you what was in my book before I explain a few things" Jaune exclaimed then continued his reason for being at Shade "the reason why I don't have a weapon is because my bastard of a family taken the only weapon I had when I faked my way into beacon, I was kicked out after a coward revealed my transcripts then Professor Midnight and Professor Blaze found and accepted me..." Jaune looked down sadden ready for the new team to hate him like everyone else.

What the blonde man didn't expect was that mizuki who strangely navigated the room easily to hug Jaune with a loving emotion akin to that of a mother "wha?..." is what the blonde man could only muster not expecting that "do not be sad, we all did things we've regret. My regret was not helping a group of orphans when I had the power to do so and I've lived with it" Mizuki exclaimed placing jaunes head onto her left shoulder.

Jaune soon get up feeling very much better at such energy from mizuki who smiled more lovingly before the blonde man looked over at Doyle who stared like he didn't care "Jaune...didn't you know much about Shade?" "Huh?" The gunslinger groaned rubbing his hand through his brown hair commenting slightly "for a smart guy, your pretty ignorant...what I'm saying Jaune...Shade doesn't have a transcript requirement." ".....Huh!?" The blonde exclaimed nearly dropping his towel in shock but caught it in time.

The Snow Cat sighed happily at the man then smiling at him "Jaune, Professor Midnight when she first taken her office completely tore down the requirements for transcripts. All you really need to enter is having your aura unlocked" Jaune if he could be more shocked at this "wait...I could've applied to Shade and I would've not be scorned?" "Yep" Jaune asked with the yep being sounded off, Jaune soon chuckled at them accepting the book from the gunslinger "...thanks guys" Jaune said while he walked then sat down on his bed watching Doyle walk into the bathroom for his shower while Crystal sat down with mizuki doing the same on her own bed.

The blonde man looked down at his book then opening it swiftly passing pages only to stop on the 100th Page.

Weapon Idea C-

Name: Infinity Gauntlet

Classification: Golden Gauntlet Decorated with 6 Heavily Powerful Dust Gems

Type: Balanced/All

Dust Usage: Dust Gems retaining one of the six aspects of life 'Power' 'Soul' 'Time' 'Space' 'Reality' 'Mind'

Description: Golden Gauntlet with six stone like compartments meant to house 6 Colorful and super powerful gems that has the potential of controlling an aspect of life

Notes: The Infinity Gauntlet has been my pet project over 13 Years only to find that the creation of the gauntlet is as elusive and damn well complicated even after a decade of research, however the metal for the gauntlet must be indestructible but can not determine what metal to use since many has a watered down version of indestructible however the creation of the stones may be close to my grasp as such stones can be made through aura and semblances however aura research claims that aura can't be highjacked I however figured that wasn't the case since aura much like the soul is tied into blood...the life force of all mankind.

——

Alright people, if your weapon idea didn't make the cut don't be sad as there will be plenty of more times where your idea will get featured.

Awwww snap! Jaune has his eyes she on creating the rwby version of the infinity gauntlet! Now your probably yelling at me 'BUT SKY!? ISNT JAUNE GOING TO BE THE RWBY VERSION OF TONY STARK!?' And yes he will but I'm adding his some things from thanos.

Now what I need now is ideas for a infinity gauntlet that works in the rwby universe, give me ideas for powers on each stone

Don't forget to send in ideas for more weapons.

And now at this time I'm accepting any and all ocs, no matter which side(I do hope you choose a more responsible side ie not the wrong side of jaunes weapons)

If you want a large part for your oc, do tell me why they should have that character arc otherwise I'll do with them what I wish

Romance Polls-

1.Blake Belladonna - 3

2.Velvet Scarlatina - 20

3.May Zedong <—— no love to sniper babe

4.Crystal Iclyn - 26

5.Nebula Violette - 3

6.Arslan Altan - 6

7.Reese Chloris - 3

8.Coco Adel - 18

9.Mizuki Akemi - 13

-Total Votes: 88 Votes

-First Place: Crystal Iclyn

-Second Place: Velvet Scarlatina aka Doom Slayer

-Third Place: Coco Adel

Note: again more polls! For more people to be added into the Arc Solutions Family so as usual you help me decide where these specific characters would best work at

Poll 1:

Option 1: Recruit Mercury Black

Option 2: Don't Recruit Mercury Black

Poll 2:

Option 1: Recruit Neapolitan

Option 2: Don't Recruit Neapolitan


	5. Chapter 4: Team ACMM vs Team HAMM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four ocs gathered to form team Hailstorm(HAMM) are not mine nor were they given to me, I merely borrowed them from a reddit page concerning ocs

Chapter 4: Nightmares and Amity Arena

Note: alright I'm gonna clarify this when it comes to the romance poll, a lot of people seemed to be submitting more votes even after a few days so I just decided to give everyone another chance meaning anyone who submitted there three votes are allowed to submit three MORE votes. Same thing as last time such as putting all three votes to one girl or split up the votes to multiple girls I don't care. Good Luck

Another note: BAD GUYS! I NEED YOU PEOPLE TO SEND IN EVIL BASED OCS BECAUSE THE RATE IM GOING THERE WILL BE NO ONE TO BEAT THERE FACES IN SO I NEED YOU PEOPLE TO SEND IN OCS!

—

Jaune woke up in a haste swiftly moving up on his bed panting very hard as sweat dripped off of his semi naked body aside from the pair of black boxer shorts, jaune slept without his sheet as the sheer heat from the Vacuo Desert was strong even though the room was equipped with a A/C Unit the blonde however felt that he didn't need the sheet of comfort.

Jaune woke in a haste as he was suffering nightmares for the past few days which usually consisted of everyone turning against him then the final portion of the nightmare is jaune hanging himself after the loneliness had became to much and decided to just end everything.

The blonde heaved as he tried to regain the lost air from the dream while he looked to the right at the clock on the nightstand showing it was 3:44 AM meaning not even close to morning yet so jaune looks towards the rest of the ACMM on how they sleep.

Crystal was wearing nothing but her Snow White Underwear which was a sexy pair of white panties as well as a sexy pair of bra that contained her large DD Breasts which somehow got jaune to blush just staring at them even though the blonde genius grew up with Seven Sisters will never prepare jaune of the female body, Crystal looked very peaceful as she cuddled with the fluffy looking pillow.

Jaune turned his tired blue eyes towards Mizuki who was wearing an elegant yellow nightgown that covered most of her body much like a dress meant for sleeping but what was different aside from her bed ridden green hair that looked like Mizuki got hit by lightning, is the fact that she taken off her eye covers showing normal looking closed eyes. The Blind Priestess had the sheet neatly folded on her below the waist.

Jaune then looked at the final member of the newly formed team which was Doyle Murphy, Doyle was wearing a pair of sweatpants with no shirt exposing his buff upper torso and his hair so disheveled that it looked like the gunslinger was hit by a military grade wind fan, the sheet that Doyle had on his bed was tangled up and close to his feet.

Jaune frowned as he slowly got up to sit at the edge of the bed thinking about these nightmares that started popping up in the past few days though it wasn't new for the blonde genius since when he was 11 with no friends, these dreams formed and it never went away almost getting jaune to do the dead just so the symbolic message presented through such dreams would go away until he arrived at beacon meeting his former friends and for the first time gotten the bonds jaune craved for a long time only for the time of his transcripts to be exposed and everyone aside from Jaunes childhood friends(Team CVFY) had turned against him since then Jaunes Suicidal Nightmares returned with a vengeance and not like when he was growing up, these dreams were cranked up to the tenth dial.

The blonde man groaned to get up to sit down at the desk to his bed while swiftly turning on the desk lamp to allow a shine onto the Mahogany Desk, jaune placed the designer journal onto the desk to open it to a blank page at the near end of the book titling it then worked on a new idea as to help

Weapon Idea CCCXVII-

Name: Chun Li

Classification: Tank

Type: Ranged

Ammunition: Explosive Tank Shells

Dust Usage: the shells used is fueled with explosive dust mixed with plasma and fire dust with the metal itself capable of piercing tempered steel

Description: a tank with 6 Tempered steel with a massive cannon

Notes: this tank would be the first made on the assembly line as a way to combat against the Atlasian Paladin Mech in terms of fire power and durability though the Chun Li trades mobility for fire power, this war machine is capable of taking out battalions of Atlas Mechs no matter the model.

Jaune stopped writing down his next idea while drawing what looked like an ancient form of tank used by Atlas during the Great War before the advances of technology came through however the blonde man intended to bring back the tanks as a another form of warfare to be used again.

Jaune puts down the pencil to smile at the work of the page until he felt someone placed a finger on his left prompting the blonde genius to swiftly get up from his chair and backed up heavily while touching his left cheek the with parallel hand then his eyes landed on crystal who in no modesty didn't cover herself up showing her luscious curves and firm and natural breasts, the blonde man would've popped a boner right then and there but jaune was a man of literal will power meaning the blonde man could WILL his own biology to not act in sexual situations, Years of Biology Training that jaune undertook with his mother. It's not incest to jaune if he's learning how to magically pop a stiffy if he's in the need for it.

"Oh uhhh...heeeeey Crystal! Whatcha doing up so early?" Jaune asked obviously sweating at her though the snow haired, which is currently all over the place due to only waking up recently, leopard to stare with half lidded eyes "why are you up?" She asked curiously as her eyes drifted down to the book jaune was writing in to see the drawing of an old looking tank named the 'Chun Li' "Inspiration?" The Snow Woman asked as her eyes returned to Jaunes who held a very nervous look to the grilling session.

Jaune just sighed as he slowly closed the book intent on being honest with Crystal "just some bad dreams Crystal, no need to concern yourself. I'm hoping that putting together a few ideas would help" Jaune stopped taking a look of crystal to find that the snow cat woman isn't wholly convinced of Jaunes explanation so decided to just go for it "Jaune, I'm your teammate and partner so there's no reason why you should be dishonest about the reason" Crystal exclaimed slowly grazing a hand through her hair as her eyes flattened to allow the woman's right to comb through the messy snow colored hair.

Jaune soon sighed looking to the side very unsure if he should talk about his suicidal nightmares only to be grabbed by the shoulder causing the blonde genius to look at Crystal surprised "you don't have to tell me but I'm concerned for you." She exclaimed before turning back and walking towards her bed to be stopped mid way as she felt jaune grab her left wrist causing the snow colored woman to turn around to stare at jaune who the blonde man looked extremely conflicted "...outside" jaune simply asked hoping to avoid most ears this way so crystal pursed her lips and nodded.

Outside the room of team Alchemy(ACMM) where crystal stood still in her underwear would no doubt bring a passerby a erotic display "alright jaune, explain" she asked looking very annoyed by this hoping to figure what had been bothering jaune enough to talk outside there room.

Jaune looked around before sighing to himself speaking clearly on the nightmares that plagued him since infancy "do you remember getting nightmares every so often?" He asked looking at the Snow Cat Faunus who had a clear look of confusion though crystal thought it connected to jaune "under times of extreme stress, why?" "I have been having nightmares...however I had deduced that it wasn't stress that causing it. And the amount is abnormal for people"

The woman raised an eyebrow but intrigued at this point though jaune continued as he paced back and forth between the two walls of the hallway "my nightmares started at infancy, when my intelligence had gripped my young mind I've started doing grand scientific achievements while trying to get approval from my peers only to be disregarded completely as well as people turning other people away from me so it left me alone." Jaune stopped briefly as a way to collect himself from the painful memory trip.

Crystals brain stopped after learning that jaune had been getting suicidal nightmares for a long while "but how...I thought nightmares only appear every so often?" "Dreams is hardly an exact science" jaune commented with a slight snort before continuing "anyway before I came to shade, I was actually accepted to beacon for a few months where I met some people I thought were good friends...I guess my dreams agreed since I made these good 'friends' my nightmares were gone during that time until they turned against me when my transcripts were revealed to be fake, the first time I slept a couple days back is when those nightmares returned...with a vengeance" The blonde man finished speaking about the truth of his dreams taking one last look to his partner to verify her reaction.

Crystal didn't expose any outward emotion only to surge forward then grabbed her teammate and partner to place him into a tight hug though ignoring the fact that the snow cat Faunus was pressing her busty mounds onto Jaunes chest, with the latter forcing such will to not raise his meaty baton "why didn't you tell anyone?" Crystal asked pressing closer to jaune who raised his arms around her back while being very careful as to not lower then any further down her back.

"Back then, I prefer keeping my problems to myself. Present time isn't as different since we are trying to become humanities protectors" The Genius claims as he prefer not involving other people into his own problems "just..think about letting other people help. You'd be surprised" the Schnee Cousin reminded then pulling away from the blonde hunter returning into the room.

Jaune stood there looking shocked though even now he struggled to form any bonds again after his last friends dumped him like a sack of potatoes.

-Time Skip: Morning, 9:45 AM. Location: Vacuo's Amity Arena, Spectators Box-

Samara Midnight was in her privately owned Spectator Box in the Amity Colosseum watching as the arena is being reverted to a rocky terrain with a steady stream of water splitting the arena in literal half as a way for one team to claim.

Sam was wearing her teacher casual outfit consisting of a knee length black skirt and a white button up blouse complete with short length black heels.

"Ooook! I've escorted team ACMM to the break room then escorted into the storage facility with an hour time limit" Hera Blaze exclaimed entering the room with her teacher casual outfit which is clean sweatpants, a button up white shirt complete with her trademark lab coat, Sam turned her head to face the red haired teacher who said hair is neatly brushed for the day "thank you Hera, I've spoken to John and he said he managed to get a day off to watch today's activities along with several others".

Hera nodded swiftly walking over to the seat to sit down watching the workers putting together the terrain "Sammy? Do you really think Team ACMM has the potential of being a great team?" Hera asked looking over with her curious blue eyes.

Sam remained silent as she thought out each member of the newly formed team though aimed to do the introduction when the RNN, also known as 'Remnant News Network', shows up since Samara had gotten the support to show remnant the initiation as well as putting salt on wounds that turned their backs against the renewed leader.

"I'm more then positive that Team ACMM would manage to reach and surpass the popularity of Beacons Team STRQ" Sam said fully believing that the team would become even more powerful then the strongest beacon graduate team.

"Let's hope your right" Hera exclaimed looking down at the arena again until the door to the spectator box revealing three men in there early thirties.

The first man was a muscular male with bushy facial hair with the chin shaved while his buzz cut style hair was covered by what looked like a camo version of a fedora, his outfit was a white shirt that said in bold formatted wording 'VSDF' then his brown colored combat pants gives the air that the wearer is military trained, this man is John Price who is the Captain of the Vacuo Special Forces, Self Defense Force and Leader of a secret military unit known as Taskforce 141.

The second male was a man with a bushy brown beard with a hat that said 'Vacuo Army' which was a veteran for the Vacuo Special Forces, his outfit was basically the same to captain price only the change of hat that made the soldier different, his name is Gaz Blaze also known to be the Husband to Hera Blaze and a member of Taskforce 141.

The final member of the three men entering the box was actually a new recruit placed into Taskforce 141, he had brownish skin with a neatly trimmed stubble of a beard though haircut not hidden underneath a military based hat is a buzz cut style, he is Soap McTavish.

Samara turned to face the three new soldiers that entered the room then walked over to Price "thank you for coming today John, I know you must've been very busy" John shook the extended hand of Midnight with a smile "it's no problem Samara, it was a slow day on the upside I finally get to see this student your so proud of" John walked over to the edge while obviously ignoring the loud "GAZZY!" Shout from Hera who jumped from her seat and tackled her husband onto the ground though the man happily accepted the incoming attack as such prompted accept her into his arms "BABY!".

Sam turning away from her coworker to face the sight of the new man "you're new, I'm Samara Midnight and you are?" Sam asked extending her hand in hopes for a handshake which Soap looked at then accepted with a smile "Soap McTavish ma'am, I was recently recruited to Taskforce 141" he said with a deep but powerful voice which made the huntress smile "soap? A very odd name" she commented on the name making the tanned skin man to chuckle "captain price commented similarly" Sam chuckled as Soap walked to the edge of the room to have a good look of the arena.

Samara walks back over to captain price who was located at the middle section of the railing "so tell me, what did this kid do to make you think he's all that? I know you have an eye for potential but to actively seek this potential across the world is beyond normal" Price asked watching as the workers finished up the last placement, Sam merely looked down with a smile chuckling slightly as she leaned forward on the railing "tell me this John, what would you do for the advancement of technology? Technology is as important to us as is Aura. I've learned that beacon had thrown away what is perhaps the greatest scientific genius in the world." Samara exclaimed seeing John look over with a curious look "Science Prodigy? No offense Samara nor is my place to say what you do for your student body but are you really sure you should be wasting resources on a genius rather then a skilled individual?" Price asked the headmistress which John got slightly worried when she held a look of displeasure.

"Don't recognize someone just there skills John, intelligence is by far the strongest weapon Remnant has to offer and Jaune Arc...he's the smartest I've ever known" The headmistress exclaimed smiling knowing full well just how right her gut was.

John nodded slightly turning his head to find both Gaz and Hera returning to the bench continuing there love dove stuff like touching the tips of there noses together "yeah, when it comes to intelligence. It allows us to further the technological stand point and gives us an edge over the Grimm as well as the shadow factions" The bearded man exclaimed looking back at the arena.

The Door opens again revealing a hunched over old man with a cane though he had a suit and a very old looking beard, Sam turned her head and her eyes seemed to gleam in recognition of the old man and she grinned swiftly turning around to run and hug the old timer, the old man however merely accepted the hug with a grand smile "ahhh haha! Samara my dear! You have blossomed into such a magnificent woman!" He exclaimed excited letting go of her.

Samara pulled back slightly with a knowing grin "it's been almost 20 years since we last saw each other" she exclaimed her grin never leaving her face neither the old man "ahhh yes! Especially since I've given my position as headmaster to you which left me with a lot of free time. Gave me time to visit my Grandkids" the elder man informed the current headmistress as well as identified himself as the previous headmaster.

"I'm glad you could visit family Theo, but I called you here as to show you what is perhaps the greatest potential for a student that I've ever laid my eyes on" Samara explained why she invited Former Headmaster Theodore which made the elder man slowly walk over to sit due to the growing pains of his back "ahh, even back during your attendance in shade you always held the more analytical standpoint then the rest of your team Sam. If you believe this particular student has grand potential then I'll take your word for it" Sam nodded at this feeling that she hasn't change much since her time as a student in shade.

"Been such a long time since I've seen you my dear" Samara looked towards the door where an elder man, not as old as Former Headmaster Theo but is in fact old "welcome back Professor Long!" Sam exclaimed a greeting looking very happy that her old teacher was able to make it to the event, the elder man had a shaggy looking green beard though was bald and he was wearing normal casual black t shirt and grey sweatpants while using a walking stick as a way to assist his movement and used as his primary weapon.

The green bearded man grinned as he gave a quick hug to the current headmistress "it's great to be back my dear, has shade been as prosperous as ever since I left?" Sen as it was his name, asked curiously "certainly and it's been getting more applicants each year after I abolished the transcripts requirement" Midnight exclaimed with a smile seeing that her former combat instructor was also looking happy "that wonderful my dear! No doubt recommending you was the best choice for Shade now enough of memories of the past. Care to explain why you wanted me here?" Sen asked slowly sitting down at one of the benches watching as Sam kept close to the old combat instructor.

"Do you know the Arcs?" She asked wondering since Instructor Sen Long is known to have a knowledgeable stand point on most events and prominent families in remnant, stroked his beard lightly trying to remember the arcs before glowing as he remembered "ahhh the Arcs! Considered one of the top warrior clans in the entirety of remnant! There popularity is close towards the Schnees. Though why did you ask about the arcs?" He asked clocking his head slightly to his left watching Samara as she held a more disdained look "do you know about the only son of the arcs?" Sam asked seeing as long knows more.

Sen looks down thinking as he only remembered the arcs as he had been friends with the Grandfather of the Arc Clan also known as Cloud aka Vale's Super Soldier who fought in the human side of the Human-Faunus War, skipping forward in time Sen continued overlooking the growth of the arcs to see any potential and none has exuded potential in STREAM as much as Jaune Arc "yes I do, such a bright child even at such a young age." " ...was accepted into beacon through false transcripts before he was found out and promptly kicked out, but it's not what I'm explaining, held extreme potential and Ozpin..." She stopped briefly as anger was clearly evident on samaras face when Ozpin was mentioned.

Sen took note of this seeing as Samara was known to be extremely understanding to a lot of people but to force anger down on someone was extremely curious "Ozpin decided to not only try to blacklist from the academies but also try to actively sabotage his potential future and James had intentions of black bagging him to be worked as a slave for his potential" Samara exclaimed though quietly as to not cause the entire room to go into a rage frenzy.

Sen soon held a very angry look though in a calm stance as a man of his age could only achieve, feeling Ozpin is refusing to not only let bygones be bygones but actively trying to hurt a growing child's future, which is a petty reason especially since Sen Long knows the truth along with the two headmasters in the room as well as select few all across the world "is that so? Hmmmm" The Combat Instructor recedes into his mind obviously in thought once more.

the door opened once again revealing a woman wearing combat attire ie combat pants, boots, shirt with a bullet proof with long red braided hair with a pair of wolf ears on top of her head and dangerous looking green eyes. She is Lieutenant Scarlett Thorne of the Vacuo Militia "thank you for coming Scarlett." The dangerous look woman just shrugged slightly not even caring "it's fine, just interested on this new Vacuo 'Team STRQ'" Sam just chuckled slightly though didn't mention the top beacon graduates when contacted some people for the event, only mentioned them to John Price "well...thanks for coming!" With a mere shrug and grunt merely stayed in the corner.

Sam looked around the room seeing that most of everyone has arrived aside from the RNN Interviewer as she was still prepping the cameras however moments later sams scroll sounded off allowing the woman to pull it out from an undisclosed location showing the Scroll Message of one 'Maria Lavender' saying:

-Maria Lavender: Headmistress Midnight, all cameras are prepped to be viewed all across remnant. Do I have the green light to make the introduction?-

-Samara Midnight: Go ahead, and use the in-depth information of Team ACMM in the introduction-

-Maria Lavender: Yes Ma'am-

Sam puts away her scroll then spoke to everyone quieting the side conversations "alright, the start of the Match is coming just face the Holo Screens for the introductions" Sam said causing everyone to stare at the holoscreens that appeared above the arena and the image of a very professional lavender colored long haired woman appeared "good morning, noon or evening people of remnant. This is Remnant News Network and I'm your host Maria Lavender."

The woman now known as Maria Lavender in her professional suit looked at the camera with the same professional air as her Twin Sister Lisa "today, we of RNN has been given the opportunity of watching what is perhaps history in the making and is commented to be what could be the greatest team to ever walk ever since the time of Team STRQ of Beacon Academy. In the Vacuo Amity Arena is where two team from Shade Academy will be put against each other."

Maria looks downward towards the mess of papers looking through them before holding one up "from the third year shade team, Team Hailstorm(HAMM) is Cirius Hades as known as the leader of Team Hailstorm. At the Age of 20 and hailing from Atlas, has descended from an Atlas Specialist Team before being transferred from Atlas Academy to shade." Maria stopped showing a picture of a young adult male with a massive slash scar going down his face, he had red eyes and chocolate brown hair.

In the field is where the leader of Hailstorm walked into the rocky terrain showing his outfit consisted what looked like an Atlas Specialist Uniform while his weapon holstered on his hip was a three barreled shotgun though when stopped at the middle of his side across the stream just placed his hands behind his back and stood at attention.

Back to the RNN Host Maria who flipped the page on the pamphlet "Next on Team Hailstorm will be Asche Strauss, 20 Years old and Hailing from Atlas, comes from a similar family background of specialists but instead of being transferred due to academic problems merely asked to be attending Shade rather then atlas" Maria stops as a picture of a less then amused look of a grey haired man with equally grey eyes showed onto the screen.

Another man walks onto the side of Hailstorm was a man wearing light Atlasian Battle Armor while his head was exposed showing a deep pale skin showing Slight Albinoism Syndrome and grayish slightly long hair that seemed to reach a bit lower of the nape and his eyes showed a casual grey hue until he puts on what looked like a gas mask that's modeled to look like a Grimm Dragon Mask hiding away his face and eyes to that of ancient Grimm.

Returning to Host Lavender once again flipped the paper revealing more information on the opposing team "next in line of team Hailstorm is Marina Cobalt, 20 Years old and Hailing from Menagerie, is a Shark Faunus and is proud of her families immense Hunting Record and came to Vacuo to extend her families lineage"

The Third Figure walks onto the field on Hailstorms side, the figure was wearing a traditional wetsuit primarily used for Aquatic Faunus though her long marine colored reached the woman's lower back though such hair didn't cover the clearly visible looking fishy scaled gills on both sides of Marinas Neck and dangerous looking blue eyes that spelled a hunters gaze before she went towards her teammates side resting the harpoon weapon that had a rocket on the bottom end on her shoulder.

Maria flips to the last section of the pages to the final member of the Third Year Team "and lastly to the last member of team Hailstorm is Maryjane Greenleaf...mouth full...anyway, 20 Years Old and Is a native to Vacuo. Her familial situation isn't as grand as some since her family were ordinary civilians. Now folks that's the entirety of the third year team, Team Hailstorm"

Mary is seen wearing blouse that looks like a mini dress complete with as knocking heeled boots while her long green hair is tied into a pony tail resting on her shoulder, her green eyes showed love and affection even to people she doesn't know though her weapon which was resting on her shoulders showed it was a large scythe that looked like it was primarily used for farming though it may look like any normal scythe but it held a SECOND scythe hidden within making it a double bladed scythe!

Maria puts down the paper looking back at the screen "now folks, the team being pit against a heavily experienced group while many would explain why putting a first year team against a third year would spark debate but such team was hand picked by the Headmistress of Shade Academy herself."

-Location: Mistral, Murphy Household-

Marcus Murphy sat in front of his TV watching RNN when a live battle match was being taken place in Vacuo came on and it really interested the Huntsmen, Marcus held a stubble beard long hair tied into a pony tail and his outfit gave the appearance of a 1900's Cowboy without the hat or ascot around his neck "girls! Get in here! Awesome stuff on RNN right now!" The father called out to his daughters who both located in the kitchen.

The eldest was Rachel Murphy who is going to Haven Academy herself as well as being the leader of her own team, Rachel is 21 Years old "what's up dad?" She asked entering the living room in her casual t shirt that fit the young woman along with casual looking jeans though the other sibling was another young woman two years younger then Rachel though had shorter hair that barely went past the years and had glasses, her outfit was more or less the same with Rachel but her name is Lucy.

"RNN is presenting with a fight originating Vacuo" Marcus exclaimed allowing the more silent glasses girl to sit down moments after that statement but the elder Murphy woman still looked curious "why would they give us feed? Vacuo is considered more Reclusive then the rest of the four kingdoms" "who cares, I'm interested to see the types of fighters the sandy desert could produce though I highly doubt they could even remotely match you two"

-Maria Lavender looked down as she picked up a four page sheet before looking at the camera continuing her work "now for the next team: Team Alchemy(ACMM) this particular team was hand picked by the Headmistress of Shade Academy, Samara Midnight, the first member of team ACMM is: Doyle Murphy also known by Alias Erron Black"-

Marcus who was taking a sip from the can of beer that was located on a short table next to his sitting chair, spit takes the liquid which hits the carpet though his mouth was slack jawed at the sight of his missing son "Son!?" The father Murphy shouted unsure of what he's looking at.

"Doyle?!" the shout came from the eldest Murphy sibling as she just been informed by RNN that her missing brother Doyle was located in Vacuo.

"Brother!?" Lucy also shouted very shocked that her brother who went missing months ago was in Vacuo.

Several months ago just before the hunter academies had opened there doors across remnant, in mistral the youngest child of the Murphy family had disappeared suddenly with no viable reason.

-Maria continues the introduction of Doyle as a picture of a man wearing what looked like a skeletal face mask that was located over the mouth and nose though did not go above the eyes, he had brown eyes and a cowboy hat "17 Years Old and Hailing from Mistral, comes from a family of prestige and accomplished hunters."

On the field straight across from Team Hailstorm is where a man wearing combat pants where two silver colored revolvers were strapped in holsters on each leg, brown combat boots that seemed to be modeled after cowboy boots, the torso was covered by a sleeveless shirt with a bullet proof brown vest. Lastly a Brown Gunslinger Hat on top of the gunslingers brown haired head.-

-Location: Atlas, Mantle, Shikatsu Shrine-

on top of a small mountain in the snowy peaks of mantle is where an ancient looking shrine was located, inside the building is where an older woman wearing a pure white Shihakusho also known as the robes of the Shikatsu Priestess, her green hair tied into a braid which rests onto her left shoulder and her piercing green eyes stared at the TV as a Amity Arena Match in Vacuo came on "Lady Akemi, a traveler has arrived looking for Lady Shikatsus Blessing" said one of the shrine maidens as she entered the room.

The shrine maiden had pure Snow White hair tied into a bun and her eyes showed a loving blue color "thank you Azure however I believe my Daughter is on the RNN station so I'll take my time to watch her." "Understood My Lady, I'll inform the traveler that you are unable to bless him at this time" Azure exclaimed bowing slightly to the known priestess before leaving the room swiftly to complete her order allowing Lady Akemi to watch RNN.

-Maria turns the page on the stack to look at the information of the next fighter "the next member of team ACMM is Mizuki Akemi, 17 Years old and Hailing from Atlas" The Lavender Twin stooped as a picture of Mizuki came on screen showing a woman who's eyes are covered behind cloth, her green hair tied into a pony tail and a sweet smile plastered on Mizukis face.

"Mizuki Akemi was born in Mantle to a religious family, was in fact supposed to be groomed to become the next Shikatsu Priestess but instead chose to become humanities guardian and be a huntress"

In Team ACMMs side of the river is where Mizuki in her own Shihakusho robes which was the bottom half being red and upper half being pure white, walked towards the Gunslinger with her strange walking stick though the way she walked made it seem that she knew where she was going.-

Lady Akemi smiled gently to find her daughter walking gracefully on the rocky landscape "my sweet child...finally has taken a step to her own destiny"

-Location: Atlas, Schnee Residence-

Jacques Schnee sneered as he was reading through a report given to him by James Ironwood while James sat in in the room facing the Feed broadcasted to RNN "this is highly peculiar, Vacuo has always tried to not allow feeds within there kingdom slip into other kingdoms aside from the most political and disastrous" one of James guards is a member of a military unit considered to be the best of the best in atlas, Clover Ebi scratched his chin in thought "lucky of us huh? Gives us insight to Vacuo?" "While I don't doubt your abilities Specialist Ebi, I however doubt your good fortune could extend all the way to Vacuo" James explains.

The other Atlas Specialist Winter Schnee just rolled her eyes though looking away from her father even though she preferred not being in the same house with him, decided it was necessary since it was her job to do so "I've just been reported that the sole member of the Iclyns is located in Vacuo and due to kingdom diplomatic immunity, I cannot even send a specialist unit to retrieve her" the Shady Business Man exclaimed from his report.

Winter clenched her left fish hard however not breaking the skin due to the Schnee soldier wearing gloves, Winter remembered the time where she and Weiss would play with Crystal in the Iclyns mansion both not even caring at the fact that she had Faunus Traits.

James shook his head as he remembered that the Iclyns held the second greater fortune in remnant aside from the schnees and they could've used said fortune to greatly fund incoming technological advances and aura research "and atlas will be under great political scrutiny especially the tongue lashing Sam gave me" "and your moronic attempt on arresting the boy from vale costed us a valuable trade agreement with Vacuo for a rich source of metal only located in the Great Bronco Desert ie in Vacuo" Jacques Insulted James on his decision.

James clenched his robotic fist however chose to accept as such idiocy had costed a valuable source of Element 115 also known as Divinium aka the most powerful source that outclassed immensely and only originates in Vacuo, Vacuo is very protective of its trade sources within its borders as such the only trade agreement made was on the sell of dust otherwise kept to themselves.

-Maria changes the page once more speaking on the next member of the first year team "next on team ACMM is Crystal 'Schnee' Iclyn"-

When Crystals name was heard on the screen caused Winter to snap her next towards the tv looking extremely shocked that she would be in Vacuo" Jacques who was taking a sip of some very expensive liquor dropped the cup when crystal appeared "what in blue blazes is that stupid child thinking!?" He shouted obviously angry that she never got that surgery of removing the snow cat ears on her head meaning that tons of Faunus groups would take any excuse on slandering the Schnee name.

-a picture of Crystal appears on the screen showing her emotionless face though her eyes burned with determination behind those Crystal Blue Iris's and her ears stood proudly on her head showing she wasn't scared to show her Faunus Heritage.

"17 Years old and Hailing from Atlas, The Iclyn is the Cousin to the Schnee Family however is a Snow Leopard Faunus so it would cause quite the controversy for the schnees if such rumors were credible to SDCs poor treatment to there workers..." Maria stopped as she taken in audible inhale as to stuff her own feelings about unproven rumors.

Crystal is seen walking into the arena onto Team ACMMs side towards her other two teammates, The Snow Cat Woman was wearing snow like camo combat pants with white combat boots with her rapier in its holster strapped to the woman's left side hip, crystal is also wearing a Snow White skin tight sleeveless shirt compressing her busty mounds as such won't get in the way but doesn't leave much to the imagination-

The Schnee Father however was extremely seething on multiple accounts be it that someone with remote blood ties to the schnees was brazenly showing off Faunus traits, the second thing was the fact that she chose to taken asylum and apply to Vacuo when she, a Schnee should've stayed in atlas as well as applied to the Atlas Academy.

and lastly Jacques Schnee was beyond pissed to learn that after the Iclyns had died instead of that money going towards him as what his cousins planned on doing until they died in a white fang attack before they could change there will as such, there money went straight to there daughter who not only claimed it for her own use rather then Jacques.

-Location: Mistral, Argus, Arc-Cotta Residence-

Within the Mistral Village of Argus where the eldest Arc Child had moved after graduating from Mistral Academy met a wonderful and beautiful woman named Terra Cotta then married her and baring a child together.

Current Times arrived and Saphron Arc was BEYOND pissed after hearing news that her idiot father stupidly disowned jaune just for a minor infraction which could only result as a slap on the wrist for a first offender, however Saphs father decided that such a minor infractions deserved only the worst for putting such disgrace to the arc clan.

The Arc Patriarch was considered to be a warrior of old as such preferred the older ways of the world with true honorable warriors and even goes against Gay Marriage however in Mistral it's known that woman are the heads of the clans.

Artoria 'Pendragon' Arc also known as the Matriarch of the Arc Clan was staying with her eldest daughter for a few weeks as to forge alliance agreements with multitude of other clans until she heard the news of her idiotic husband disowning there only son when said son forged his way into beacon as such she intended on concluding all of the alliance agreements from the multitude of clans just so she can go home and beat her husbands ass.

The Arc Mother grunted as she rubbed a hand over her forehead while sitting in the living room watching RNN as a special viewing from vacuo came on though not alone as she was watching the new born Adrian sitting on the floor playing with some letter blocks "Nana! Bock!" Adrian shouted happily as he turned to face his grand mother to try and say things.

Artoria opened her left eye watching the little mocha skinned infant call out to her causing the beautiful blonde mother to smile "that's right little one, block." The Matriarch confirmed causing the infant to turn his attention back to the blocks in front of the boy allowing Artoria to start back at the tv curiously.

The Matriarch sighed slowly getting up to her feet showing off her long purple combat skirt and armored combat boots though her top was more casual being a frilled blouse though her hair was recently cut to be short but her powerful blue eyes showed pain that dared anyone to come near Artoria and her Family.

"Something wrong mom?" Someone called out prompting Artoria to turn her head seeing Saphron walk in with her wife holding groceries "just your father being an idiot, have you heard about Jaune being kicked out of beacon?" The mother asked watching her offspring go to the kitchen to drop off the items she and Terra had bought "Unfortunately, i was planning on going to vale and pick jaune up" Saphron explained her future plans to help her younger brother.

Terra starts putting up the bought items while chipping in her thoughts "does jaune know that no matter what, he will always have a place here? I like him and Adrian adores his uncle" "he does, but he's always been cautious especially when his nightmares started getting bad" Artoria said, off handedly telling them about Jaunes nightly problem.

"Nightmares?" The Eldest Blonde Sibling asked looking shocked as she never learned about Jaunes nightmares when they were in the same building, Artoria merely nodded "yes, ever since Jaunes intelligence had came in. He's been scorned by a lot of the kids so naturally that will cause some anxiety and nightmares though I honestly thought he'd be over them but they never went away" she exclaimed truthfully seeing the eldest daughter looking very concerned however the chatter stopped when the RNN Station sounded off.

-Maria flipped to the last page from Team Alchemy continuing the report "lastly from Team ACMM is the Leader of the First Year Group, Jaune Adele Arc"-

Artoria and Saphron snapped there heads towards the tb both with open jaws to find Jaunes picture which came onto the screen showing his goofy looking closed eyed smile but what was more shocking to them was that jaune was in Vacuo.

Adrian also stopped playing with his blocks to stare at his uncle "unce joan?" The toddler asked the screen as if he were in the room at this very instant.

Terra who finished putting away the stuff they bought stopped for a moment to look at jaune "Artoria? What did you say Jaunes intelligence count was at?" She asked the matriarch only to respond with "587 IQ...."

-"17 Years old and Hailing From Mistral, Mr.Arc is the second recorded huntsmen in training to have a mental base semblance. His IQ is 587 making Mr.Arc the smartest man among his generation however coming from a prestigious clan of legendary warriors, it's said that Mr.Arc will attempt to forge his own path as a warrior one that controls his own destiny" Maria stopped until she looked up slightly to see someone extending a sheet of paper towards her off screen "thank you Jim" the elder lavender woman called out taking the paper out of his hand with a muffled "no problem" came off screen.

The woman now looks down at the paper speaking on its contents "what I have been given by my cameraman, Jim, is Mr.Arcs Chosen Weapon...quite weird but I'll continue... they are 'Mark 1: Prototype Gauntlets and Grieves. These particular weapons unlike any forged in history, they are not fueled by dust but is powered by tangible aura-.....what!?" Maria shouted as she rereads this section again as she can't believe a weapon powered by pure aura existed.

But continued reading "'t-the mark 1 unit houses several seeker and explosive missiles, laser repulser blasters, aura enhanced capabilities and a secret system modeled after Mr.Arcs companion.......Holy Shit..." Maria swore on camera before swiftly grasping her mouth with her right hand as to stop herself from cussing anymore.

On the field jaune is seen running towards his side as if he looked like he were late for something but instead of his usual outfit, jaune was wearing silver high tech gauntlets that reached up to his elbows and the grieves on his feet which caused a loud clank with each step on the ground, the Boots reached up to the knee caps.

Jaunes outfit aside from the Gauntlets and Grieves what jaune was wearing is a pair of skin tight looking shorts that certainly squeezed on his nether regions but chose that particular clothing as lightweight and didn't get in the way of his weapons, jaune didn't wear any shirt. again would've gotten in the way of his weapons.

Jaune soon stopped standing beside his teammates looking serious while clenching his covered fists

*Ready* the words ready appeared on the screen

*Set* the words set appeared on the screen

*FIGHT!* the words fight appeared in the screen as well as the sound of multiple air horns fired off signaling the start of the Amity Arena Bout

——

Alright guys! I'm always looking for ocs and other ideas so don't be shy when sharing, I'll take most of anything

Now a lot of people have putting in votes when I started that everyone only had a limited time but a lot of people were saying nice things about my broken iPad and such I've decided to do a nice things for y'all and reopen the polls again!

So use your another 3 votes wisely, be it put them all into one girl or multiple girls.

1.Blake Belladonna - 3

2.Velvet Scarlatina - 20

3.May Zedong <—— no love to sniper babe

4.Crystal Iclyn - 26

5.Nebula Violette - 3

6.Arslan Altan - 6

7.Reese Chloris - 3

8.Coco Adel - 18

9.Mizuki Akemi - 13


	6. Chapter 5: Team ACMM vs HAMM

Chapter 5: Alchemy vs Hailstorm  
Note: remember, each of these fights are happening simultaneously   
———  
*Ready*  
*Set*  
*FIGHT!*  
-Doyle vs Maryjane-  
Doyle ran towards the green haired woman not even attempting to unholster his guns mostly to the fact that he wanted to test the waters with his opponent so the cowboy threw a jumping roundhouse kick only for the green haired woman to duck while slamming the blunt end of her sickle onto his back sending Doyle crashing onto the floor towards the stream.  
The gunslinger slowly gets off his front onto his knees while grabbing his hat, putting it back on as he got onto his feet to glare at the woman with the oversized gardening tool while Mary slowly treaded towards the gunslinger, that tread evolved into a run straight towards the brown gunslinger.  
Jumping towards Doyle slowly swiping towards him only for the gunslinger to slide underneath the woman raising his right revolver that is named Termination, towards the woman and shot it at her causing a bullet of lightning to hit the woman’s abdomen to gasp at the sudden shock even caused her to let go of her scythe and hit the ground rolling to a stop to hold her lower gut “punk...” Mary commented with a slight groan.  
The gunslinger raised his hat a bit with the barrel of his right revolver, termination, showing his amused eyes “sorry about the low blow young lady, but I need to win. For my new friends” The Cowboy exclaimed slowly looking down at Termination with the revolving chamber sliding out of the gun revealing 2 Smoking chambers that was fired moments prior.  
Tipping Termination up as to catch the four unfixed bullets while allowing the two fired to fall onto the ground then stared at the four showing yellow tipped bullets revealing them as his Pulse Bullets that are electric filled dust before putting them behind his back into his fanny pack, fidgeting back there for several moments then returned his hand showing six more .44 bullets, Two Bullets that were coded with a red tip showing blaze dust bullets, two more bullets showing a light green tipped bullet revealing wind dust bullets while the last two were cyan tipped showing it was ice dust tipped bullets.  
“Two of Each Bullets contain a dust elemental which I frankly use and prefer over ordinary metal tipped bullets but dust is expensive, especially the increase of prices on dust due to the White Fang Robberies” Doyle exclaimed as he slowly mixed together the bullets then started putting the bullets back into the revolving chamber slowly while Mary slowly got back up with the shocked attack.  
When the Green Haired Woman got back to her feet slowly walked over to pick up her scythe from the ground then got back into her stance, knees bent apart and ready to jump and slice the man, The Gunslinger finished putting the bullets into the chamber then spun it around to use the momentum to spin it back into the revolver before raising termination towards Mary “I mixed the bullets so I won’t know which one I’m shooting, it’s like Atlasian Roulette!” Doyle chuckled to himself and fired the first shot which showed the haze of fire revealing a fire dust bullet.  
Mary ducked under the bullet only for her eyes to widened as a fire explosion was heard behind her, she turned to see just how powerful the bullet and the boulder she was admiring just before initiation match begun now there was no boulder just a mess of rubble and fire “.....woah....” The Green Woman commented.  
Mary turned back around to start running towards the gunslinger as she twirl scythe around blocking two more shots which was another blaze bullet and a hit of ice showing an ice dust bullet then jumped to the air to slash towards Doyle but the gunslinger rolled and shot Mary in the back with an ice dust bullet causing a splat of ice to appear “AAAGGHHH” she roared in pain only to turn around showing her pained face as well as overwhelming anger “cheap mother fucker!” “Oh ho ho! Someone has a potty mouth!” The gunslinger commented as his left hand reached for his left revolver which Doyle named it ‘Epilogue’.  
Raising Epilogue towards the Leafgreen Huntress “this is the end for you Little Lady” Doyle commented shooting epilogue towards Mary and a purplish bubble surrounded her causing the woman to groan as the field was increasing the gravity around her, Mary looked up watching Doyle raised Termination towards her and saw a flash of green within the chamber.  
Pressing the trigger of termination and a massive bullet made of wind was sent flying towards her at great speeds causing Mary to have no time let alone time to escape the gravity field couldn’t dodge the wind bullet which crashed into her, Mary gets sent flying across the field to hit the ground with a roll until stopping.  
A Horn is heard in the air as a holographic screen appears in the sky showing a picture of Maryjane Leafgreen and her aura meter shows it is in the red “MARYJANE GREENLEAF HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!” Sounded Maria Lavender and the crowd that filled the stands erupted in cheers while Doyle chuckled tipping his hat downwards as a way to show his respect to a foe.

-Mizuki vs Asche-  
Mizuki unlike her new friends who are running towards there enemies was merely focused on walking as a way to not trip “why must everyone be in a rush these days? By slowing down, one can see more clearly if they took there time” the blind maiden comments as she kept to her walk towards the white grayish haired man in a grimm like gas mask.  
The Gas Masked Hunter stopped in his place mere 20 Feet Away from the Blind Priestess “greetings!” Mizuki exclaimed with a bright big ol smile like she usually does only to have that falter feeling the glare coming behind the mask “shut it you blind whore...” Asche exclaimed rudely causing the Blind Woman’s smile to drop near instantly and adopted a deep frown “there’s no need to be rude...” “and someone like you have no reason to be on the field” Mizukis frown deepened even more as she knew this was leading up to a sexist remark.  
“Woman have no place on the field, there place is on there knees” if the blind priestess could frown anymore, this would be the moment as she had met who could be the most sexist and somehow believed male privileged moron she could meet “if you truly believe that just because your a man means you hold higher regards then woman, I guess it’s in my interest to beat you senseless...” she exclaimed as she starts twirling around her wooden walking stick expertly before entering a staff used stance.  
Asche growls as smoke starts exuding from the gas mask causing the area around him to start filling up with thickening smoke which caused his form to disappear among the greyish cloud slowly walking around the blonde priestess with slight echos to his steps almost as if displaying the illusion that Mizuki was in a different place, the green haired woman just held onto her stick as if it was a sword though swiftly turning around using her walking stick to block a kick from the Sexist Hunter then kicked him with more strength then what Asche displayed sending him backwards.  
Asche in the air backflipped while he was suspended in the air then skids onto the ground growling to himself as a woman was able to send him back, The Sexist starts running towards the inferior woman while sending out a series of calculated and well placed strikes though Mizuki was able to block and dodge all of each punch asche threw which is causing the man to growl “how is this possible!? Your a woman!! Your supposed to be inferior to me! You shouldn’t be stronger then me! Nor should you be here at all! Your nothing but a whore that should be on your kne-“ and it was at that moment that Mizuki sneered, breaking her composure that she priced herself with they unclipped her walking stick showing off a hidden sword within and slashed towards Asche.  
The blade slashed in front of the sexist man and he was about to gloat how a woman couldn’t fight one for his words to get stuck in his throat which was when his gas mask to split in half revealing shocked face which soon twisted in anger and was again about to comment that she should compensate his weapons expenses through sexual favors, again due to his sexist views believing that woman are better suited to be on there knees.  
Mizuki had enough as she kicked the man in his gut sending him backwards onto his back groaning, using his arms to get himself but stopped as he saw a sword blade right at his throat and a very displeased woman standing there sneering “allow me to correct your views ‘Seisa betsu buta’ never believe just because you are a man doesn’t mean you are above everyone else, I’ve trained years to master the Shikatsu Sword Style. Now get near me or my friends ‘Seisa betsu buta’ and I’ll show you just how angry I can get...” and without Asche even getting a word in was hit HARD by the blunt force of Mizukis wooden sword sheath.  
A loud blaring horn is heard in the distance while a holographic image appears in the sky showing Asche and his aura meter fell flat out “ASCHE STRAUSS HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!” 

-Crystal vs Marina-  
The Snow Cat Girl held a determined look as she ran much faster then the rest of her team with the assistances of a light blue glyph appearing underneath each step which propelled the Schnee Cousin far faster then any normal aura enhanced speed, upon reaching the shark woman named Marina, both warriors clashed with there weapons with a slight shockwave.  
The Shark Woman sneered as the bladed rapier clashed against the shaft of her rocket harboon then pushed the Schnee woman back forcing her off the shaft of the harpoon causing Crystal to jump back several feet raising her rapier while keeping her eyes eye on the Shark Woman until a lightish blue glyph appeared underneath the Schnee cousin repulsing her towards the other woman slashing at her causing Marina to dodge to the left while the blades cuts into the stone work.  
“ROAGH!” The Shark Woman roared as she stabbed her harpoon towards the Schnee woman who brought her rapier upwards forcing the harpoon also upwards as way redirecting that stab, Crystal kicked forward implanting her foot into marinas guts forcing the shark woman to skid backwards only to duck when the sword went slashing above her head, Kicking towards the Schnee Faunus only for a black glyph appeared stopping the attack in its place before turning Light Blue pushing the woman backwards again sending Marina into the stream underwater.  
Marina glares at Crystal from underneath the water though unlike most humans and other Faunus that this particular woman can breath underwater so after testing crystal to assess her combat skills and equipment shows that crystal despite being a Schnee had no dust on her meaning that only her semblance was the only tool the snow cat woman could use.  
As Marina remained underwater watching crystal who was pacing back and forth in front of the stream waiting for the shark woman to emerge, Marina kept underwater as her semblance was under affect which was H20 Restoration which basically allowed Marina to heal her wounds underwater or submerged into water.  
Now after a few minutes marina swiftly emerged from the water world to stab the Snow Neko Woman but crystal side stepped to the right to block the stab by pushing the rapiers blade into the shaft then slid the blade down the shaft, slashing at the shark woman’s chest sending her backwards “AGHHH!” Marina rolled back onto her feet as that strike was very powerful despite looking weak, looking up towards her and crystals aura seeing that her own aura was just blotted into the yellow portion while crystal was just a slight peg behind.  
Marina twirled her harpoon ready to throw the bitch at the Snow Faunus only to see Crystal with a white glyph under her, The Shark Woman sneered lightly ready to combat whatever the Schnee Woman was planning however something felt different as snow started swirling around in front of the Schnee Cousin which moments subsided to reveal, an Summoning! A Beowolf Alpha to be exact “what?!” Marina shouted in shock.  
Crystal opened her powerful and determined Crystal Blue Eyes “when training with the Glyphs, Schnees can train years to master the Glyphs and some Schnees are capable of summoning all those who they’ve killed” Crystal exclaimed before charging forward slashing at Marina who ducked under the blade only to get clawed in her gut by the Alpha Summon sending the shark backwards but Marina couldn’t rebound in time as she rolled to the left as the Snow Leopard embedded her rapier right next to the shark woman’s face, she then couldn’t dodge the clawed punch to her gut by the Grimm Summon causing Marina to gasp until she lost consciousness from the immense pressure.  
Crystal stood over the knocked out shark woman slowly sheathing her rapier while the Grimm Summon disappeared in a flock of snow flurries as the horn blared loudly in the arena as the holographic screen above the arena showed Marina with her aura levels in the red “Marina Cobalt has been eliminated!”

-Jaune vs Cirius-  
Jaune propelled himself forward with the assistance of his Proto Mark Grieves and launched an axe kick towards the leader of the opposing teams who dodged by rolling swiftly to the right and swung his three barreled shotgun into Jaunes unclothed back sending the blonde man tumbling into the water stream, jaune crashed into the water with Cirius jumping in after the blonde causing the both to get tangled up together sending a series of blows against each other even though the water is slowing them and pulling against the pressure.  
Jaune gasped out his lungs remaining air as a strike to his face caused the air to escape which forced jaune to open his palms as energy begun to gather before releasing into a repulsed beam sending Cirius right out the stream into the air causing the Hailstorm leader to fall onto the rocky surface gasping for air and pain as he laid on the ground.  
Jaune popped himself out of the gasping loudly with air refilling his lungs then slowly clutched onto the side of the stream as a way to not be swept away from the current “dude! Fuck! This! Game!!” Jaune shouted as he kept gasping heavily only for Doyle to shout from his area of the arena “SOME FUCKED UP GAME BRO!” Jaune chuckled through his labored breathing though he starts slowly getting out of the water river slowly getting up to his full height while Cirius did the same.  
‘I need to end this quickly, the water got into the Proto Mark systems and it won’t last long otherwise I’m up shit creek without a paddle’ Jaune soon raised his gauntlets and some compartments exposed the systems underneath, Hardlight projections started forming and soon what appeared to be the Image of Yang Xio Longs Ember Cilica then mimicked the blonde brawlers movements of loading the Shotgun Gauntlets in flawless maneuvering before entering the Brawlers Style “I know for a certain fact, that style does not belong to you Arc so I guess not only are you a thief and cheater but your a copy cat”   
Jaune had his left eye twitch unnoticeably as he felt that the past should stay where it is but even when he was gotten away that crap in vale, there will always be those who tries to undermine jaune from what he is going to do “so what? I don’t have a sword or shield and I only have my brain to work with” He claims before throwing a punch and a hardlight dust shell is thrown at the Hailstorm leader causing the man to duck under it before returning to his full height with a grin which fell flat as a barrage of hardlight shells coming straight at him.  
Jaune pants hard as he punched out that last shell it impacted Cirius chest forcing him to crash into a boulder, The Blonde man looked down at his gauntlets as it started to spark showing it was starting to decline ‘damn it! Not now! Not when I just finished Velvets Photo Projection System! Fuck! I was smart enough to copy the fighting styles of my former friends but I forgot to include the stamina!’ Jaune thought to himself as the Hardlight image of Yangs Ember Cilica and replaced it with a Crescent Shaped Scythe before twirling it around in a similar fashion of one Ruby Rose.  
Using the rocket propelled boots sending jaune forward slashing the scythe where Cirius was last located as he jumped to the right attempting to strike jaune as his three barreled shotgun expanded into a trident though jaune knew what he placed merely pressed the trigger of Crescent Rose propelling himself forward dodging the strike.  
Embedding the Blade of the scythe into the ground stopping jaune from sending himself further ahead and flipped to land on the weapon in a similar fashion to the Red Reaper “Oum Damn Cheater!” Cirius shouted throwing his trident towards jaune as his Hardlight Crescent Rose disappeared and the gauntlets and grieves finally gave out as the power from them slowly fades into a dull grey.  
Jaune slowly closed his eyes before reopening them and caught the trident before it made contact with his body “the one thing I’ve learned before I was kicked out from beacon academy, always exploit the weaknesses of your enemies and what I’ve learned from you in the brief moment of knowing you is that your singularly focused and you’ll never realized that after his battle, my friend Doyle will walk up behind you and shoot you in the back” Jaune exclaimed as he saw the immense confusion from Cirius’s Eyes only to have the roll up into his head as he was shock by a large and sharp pain of lightning then fell forward.  
Doyle is revealed behind the enemy team leader holding a Termination in hand...and SHOOTS Cirius two more times from his revolver and said in a cheerful voice “HA HA I’M GOING TO JAIL!” Doyle shouted sarcastically with jaune smiling at such notion.  
A horn blared loudly in the stadium as a holographic screen is shown and Maria Lavender speaking “Cirius Hades has been eliminated” 

Maria looks at the camera after watching the fight with the rest of remnant “and there you have it folks, the vastly experienced Team HAMM was defeated by the team hand selected by Samara Midnight herself, seems that even experience could never shadow the power of natural talent. I’m Maria Lavender for Remnant News Network” “and we are clear!” One of the camera men exclaimed prompting Maria to nod and sigh “it took me all of my willpower to not cheer for Team ACMM with the crowd” she exclaimed slowly standing up which the camera man named Jim agreed “most certainly ma’am”

-Time Skip: 10 Hours-  
-Location: Vacuo, Shade, Headmistress Academy-  
Samara sat in her seat looking out the window that showed the expanded desert known as the Great Branco Desert though slightly miffed as she reviewed the footage from the Amity Battle and frankly was displeased on the conduct from a upper class Team which are meant to set an example towards the under class teams, another reason why Sam is miffed is the fact that she has to work instead of partying with team ACMM with the rest of Shades staff, TF141, Theo and Instructor Long.  
*Knock*   
*Knock*  
*Knock*   
“Enter” Samara exclaimed very annoyed but even such mood will not cause her to act brashly just to make it in time to the party though turning around to see Team Hailstorm walking towards her desk.  
Cirius looked disappointed about losing the initiation test before stopping in front of Headmistress seeing her heavily disapproving Gaze.   
Asche was pissed on two accounts that he has to listen to some woman lecture him, a man, on what to do which did piss him off to no end but he was angrier that a woman was able to defeat him so quickly and embarrassingly.  
Maryjane was also disappointed about this as she didn’t like fighting against another person but had to in order to win for her team.  
Marina however didn’t care about the outcome of the fight as she was actually enjoying the fight against the Schnee Cousin but was given an earful by her teams resident Sexist thus making her pissed at him.  
“Team Hailstorm, I’ll be frank from today. I was Disappointed and Angry with your performance especially since I had invited very important people from all over Vacuo to watch the bout, your lack of teamwork may have been to blame but it’s also partial to your upbringings therefore when i came to you, this was meant to be a test for you as well to see if you were capable of staying in shade and some of you had failed that test most incredibly” Sam stopped to exhale some air before continuing with her lecture.  
“Miss.Leafgreen, your pacifism had costed you a win against Mr.Murphy as well as held you back far to much therefore I’m giving a choice as I see much potential with you, You may Intern with the Vacuo Self Defense Force or Militia or be transferred to Atlas or Vale. You’ll be given till the end of the week for your decision” Sam exclaimed prompted the green haired woman to look down very sad but knew she needed to start getting more aggressive if she wants to be a huntress.  
“Miss.Cobalt, frankly I didn’t see much of an issue with your performance today but what I did have an issue was the fact that you didn’t take the match seriously nor did you care for the outcome so this will be the choice I’ll give you. Stay in Shade as a solo huntress or get transferred to a different team or you can work as an apprentice to a graduated hunter. You’ll have till the end of the week to decide” Sam lectured promoting the shark woman to nod and look down heavily disappointed with herself.  
“Mr.Hades, I’ll be frank. You attempted to alienate Mr.Arc which will no doubt cause you to start rallying others to do the same and I’ll be nipping this problem before it can bloom...Mr.Hades, this is NOT beacon as well as the requirements for transcripts was abolished long before you were transferred due to your academic problems so I’ll be giving you a choice, either you make amends and work to establish a healthy friendship with Mr.Arc and stay in shade academy or be transferred back to Atlas or Haven Academy on Academic Probation, you’ll be give today and tomorrow to decide” Samara exclaimed harshly watching Cirius look down as he was disappointed himself for acting in such a way.  
Samaras eyes now shifted to Asche who flinched as the man knew the worst will be on him “Mr.Strauss...frankly I’m severely disappointed with you the most as not only did you display such sexist remarks in an open setting as well as a formal event in front of fore mentioned important people, but such sexism not only was directed to your very team but also a series of other female students for the past three years so this is what I’m going to do. You’ll be kicked out of Shade Academy and you’ll be arrested for such criminal acts as I was told by several students that they were raped by you, along with a blacklist which if you ever do get out of prison you’ll never work as a huntsmen.” She exclaimed seeing that Asche was beyond shocked that he, a man, was being punished for what a woman’s problems.  
“YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” He shouted only to flinch again seeing the glare from Samara “I certainly can Mr.Strauss, you have behaved in a criminal manner in which you were meant to be a guardian for the light. Therefore as a huntress myself, it’s my job to bring in people like you” Asche was gritting his teeth as his true colors finally showed “you won’t do a damn thing, your a just whore and a woman! Your kind are made to service the men!” He exclaimed stepping forward and tried to punch Samara which the punch didn’t make contact as it landed on a spiraling barrier made from wind “and you attempted to attack your headmistress....the jury won’t be in your favor” she said as a blast of wind struck the sexist pigs chest sending him straight into the wall breaking said wall and knocking the man out instantly.  
Samara looked over at the other three who all flinched at the sudden power of the headmistress before she got up as several Vacuo Police Officers entered the room “now Team Hailstorm, Minus Mr.Strauss, have a wonderful evening as I have a party to go to”   
——  
Note: for any readers that are woman, plz don’t be angry with me! The sexism was just for the story! I think woman are powerful and independent and we are lucky to have you!

Anyway here’s finally another chapter that you folks have been hounding me for, specially since I’ve start putting out new stories and more up and coming stories!

Now before the story could go further as to detail what Jaunes academic life would look like as well as romantic, I need ocs for more students as well as the teachers for shade academy otherwise the story can’t move forward without them and or existing CC

Now folks, I had decided to empty out the dead weight for some girls in the romance poll so the remaining girls are what people wanted also I’m extending the pool for another few chapters so everyone gets more chances! And frankly I’m getting a bit excited!  
Crystal Iclyn - 59  
Velvet Scarletina - 61  
Coco Adel - 23  
Blake Belladonna - 15  
Mizuki Akemi - 18  
-Out of the Race-  
Reese Chloris - 4  
Arslan Altan - 5  
Nebula Violette - 10  
May Zedong - 8

Alright guys like usual, send in ideas for weapons and or other things for Jaunes business.

Sky, Out.


	7. Chapter 6: Forgemaster

Chapter 6: Forge Master  
Note: after pondering it for a long while now, I’ve decided to abandon the Mark Suit Route and try to focus on the Infinity Gauntlet Route, don’t mistake this as jaune abandoning the Iron Legion Journal Entry. I’m still going through with that I’m merely saying that Jaunes main weapon and inspiration will go towards the Gauntlet.

I’m still looking for more ocs to add for the Shade Staff and Student Roster.   
I’m also looking for ideas of School Events for Shade if anyone has any  
——  
-Time: Sunday, 5:34 AM. Location: Shade Academy, Smithy-  
A blonde man is seen sitting in front of a large dome like device sighing slightly as one of his inventions was created managed to take a good chunk of the smithy room which jaune taken a spot for himself to run his experiments.  
The Metal Dome was what jaune believes to be the gateway to the blonde genius’s greatest invention that has the potential to change the entirety of remnant and perhaps the entire scientific field, Jaune calls the Metal dome ‘The Forge’ as it will forge special things.   
The Blonde Man sighed once more as he used the rolly chair that he was sitting to propel himself to an elevated desk where seven blue prints were scattered detailing six stones with varies abilities all over them and a construction blue print of a gauntlet in the middle with a comic book paper clipped right on the top corner of the blue print, it was Marvel Comic Issue #83: Infinity Gauntlet. The comics front page had a purple skinned man with gold and blue armor brandishing a golden gauntlet with Six Bright Colored Gems, there’s also an ungodly amount of Vacuo Red Bull scattered all around the desk, several cans on the floor and a trash can filled with nothing but Redbull. It’s uncertain how jaune managed to live through over a hundred cans.  
“Now I know that Blood is connected to the creation of the stones but I still need to figure out how to form aura from the blood which in itself is going to be challenging but to figure out which Metal to build the gauntlet from” Jaune exclaimed overlooking the gauntlet blue prints seeing several metal ideas to implement dice they have high physical and elemental damage resistance, virtual indestructibility.  
“Huh? I was pretty sure that wasn’t here since Friday” a voice exclaimed prompting jaune to turn his head around to find a man standing there with a coffee in hand.  
The man had a portly belly though no means overweight but the guts there covered by a clean muscle shirt that exposed his obvious muscular arms though the portly man also had a Blacksmiths apron with several tools within the pocket on the front, he has a workers black pants and a red bandana to cover the mans chocolate brown hair.  
He also had bronze tanned skin to show that he was born from Vacuo since the Kingdom of Vacuo was built in the middle of the desert so it’s quite obvious most of the civilians or workers would be tanned or darker skin toned.  
Jaune got up from his seat chuckling nervously “oh I’m sorry! I didn’t know this was your smithy! I spent all of yesterday and this morning setting up my equipment” the blonde genius said and apologized to the portly smithy, the man stroked his beard and chuckled at the blonde man “it’s alright son, I heard about you from Samara. I was actually planning on setting up a portion of my smithy for you haha!” He exclaimed laughing slightly as he walked towards the other end of the room opposite of Jaunes new desk to find the man walking to his desk.  
Partially clean aside from several reports, the mans coffee cup and a picture of himself and hugging close to woman both white and slight pale skin, the one under the bronzed man right shoulder had dyed red hair with slight pale skin. She was wearing a tank top and cargo pants.  
Underneath the mans other arm was a slight embarrassed blue haired woman with a cat eared hoodie with punk style jeans.  
The bearded man grinned as he caught Jaunes eye on the picture “checking out my daughters?” He joked though jaune didn’t realize as that sputtered him into a tongue twister “I-I- I wasn’t- I mean, I didn’t- I i I i- there beautiful but- but-“ the blonde man tried to explain as his face started bursting to a red color that caused the portly man to erupt in laughter “HAHAHAHA! Relax boy! I’m jesting!” He exclaimed grinning still “I know your type son, your honest and caring. Your the type of man who would give the world to your significant other if you could, I like people like you especially if your the type to go after my girls! Haha!” Jaune sighed as a ran a hand over his face felt embarrassed still.  
The portly smithy chuckled slightly as jaune walked over to him, the smith maker extended his hand to jaune “Victor Greystone, I’m Shade Academy’s Forgemaster. If you need something made or fixed then I’m your man” Victor introduced himself with a smile.  
Jaune looked at the hand before accepting the hand shake “Jaune Arc, I’m-“ “A Documented Genius with 5 Majors and 2 Minors, I’m surprised you came to our quaint little academy. I thought you’d go to the top dog Atlas or Beacon” “I....prefer not to talk about that” Jaune said looking down extremely sad which got the bronzed man to nod knowing that was a tough subject “alright my boy, care to explain the overweight machine you’ve brought into my smithy?” Victor asked taking the cup off of his desk as he walked over to the domed machine jaune spent the entirety of Saturday and Sunday morning.  
Jaune smiled as he watched victor admiring the machines front “of course! This here is my latest and perhaps the gateway to my greatest invention, I call this ‘The Forge’” Victor nodded at this getting a closer look to the domed machine “forge huh? We had a perfectly equipped smithy yet you saw to add this one because we didn’t have what you need?” The Forgemaster asked looking over at jaune who was located by his desk going over the separate blueprints “oh sir...no forge in existence would be able to grant me what I’m truly seeking” Jaune exclaimed looked at Victor with a knowing smirk.  
The bearded man knew what the smirk meant which usually tended to be bad for some but jaune however, the blonde man never gave victor any sort of malice intent but more on the side of building something that would make the blonde kid stand out from everyone “alright son, gonna...gonna tell me what the machine is used for?” Victor asked as his attention returned to the domed structure.  
Jaune looked over from his laid blue prints “Mr.Greystone-“ Jaune about to explain the machines purpose but Victor interrupted the blonde man “no Mr boy. I already feel old enough with my daughters so just call me Victor” “Victor....This Machine ‘The Forge’ has one soul purpose and that is the creation of my Artificial Aura Stones” Jaune started to explain as he unclipped Issue #83 from the Gauntlet Blue Print returning his gaze back to the bronze man who stared at with a confused look “here, read this. It’s picture based so it wouldn’t take that long” Jaune said handing Victor the Marval Comic who opened to start reading.  
As Victor sat down at his desk reading the comic while swiftly turning a page allowed jaune the time to open the mini fridge that was under the blonde genius’s second desk that was located next to ‘The Forge’ and the fridge was filled to the brim with Jaunes very blood, JAUNES Blood.  
Jaune has been excavating his very own blood ever since he got accepted into beacon which is the main leading cause for being known as the one without talent, the blonde man would’ve wiped the floor with Cardin using a Self Taught Mistralian Style known as Mauy Taui which is famous for the Extensive Use of Over the Top Physical Strength along with the use of ones Knees and Elbows, it’s considered a dangerous art on the verge of being banned in Mistral. But since jaune was forcibly draining himself of the essence causing the blonde genius to be too fatigue to fight on a serious level.   
Taking two packs out of the fridge allowing it to close before sitting down in front of a blood analyzer then drained the blood into it before moving onto the Dust Top Computer connected to the analyzer, typing swiftly with a combination of numbers and symbols with several lines of math, the final button pushed was the enter allowing a screen called ‘Aura Simulation’ in progress with a DNA Spinning on the bottom portion of the screen.  
However the DNA strand broke into virtual pieces and the screen blinking red rapidly showing ‘Aura Simulation Failed’ showing the latest attempt of Jaune trying to create artificial aura was a failure “Damn, I know my math is close but something just does not add up...it’s almost as if I can’t grasp how aura is created naturally, I know blood is obviously the key...maybe I need to sift through blood to find the Aura Code” Jaune spoke to himself, writing in another series of code into the Aura simulation then pressed enter causing the In Progress Bar to return with the DNA Strand.  
“Jaune! Mind coming here, I’ve finished the comic and I have concerns” Victor shouted from his desk allowing jaune to get up and walk away towards the Forge Master, The Blonde man pocketed his hands while standing behind Greystone “yeah?” “So Ive read the comic and from what it looks like your building an All Powerful Gauntlet, but how would you build these ‘Infinity Stones’?” Victor asked turning his head back towards jaune.  
The blonde man grasped his chin with finger and thumb obviously in thought “well my theory is to create artificial aura through blood, when I do then I’ll start deconstructing and reconstructing the aura to forge artificial semblances before crystallizing them into tangible, usable stones to be accessed through the gauntlet” Jaune exclaimed his theory in Aura Creation to be crystallized on Stone Form “then I’ll determine what type of semblances would fit in the correct aspected stone the also determine how many of that semblances would be needed. It’s a lot of work in Bio Science”   
“That’s amazing son! If you were to create all these stones, you’d pass off to be god among mortals but don’t let that get to your head.” Victor said chuckling as he is flipping the pages of the comic “don’t do what this Thanos Character did when he got all his stones, arrogance is the downfall to many people. Now from what it looks like from just staring at the pictures.  
the Power Stone: Mainly deals in physical prowess and energy manipulation.  
the Mind Stone: shows the increase of mental and psychic power.  
the Time Stone: seems to control time, I’m completely sure you can’t contain time in a stone.  
the Space Stone: Space is all around us and is expanding, not sure how that will also be contained in a stone.  
the Reality Stone: from what it seems like, this Stone is capable of altering the very fabric of reality at the wearers whim. That alone is gonna to be challenging.  
the Soul Stone: I’m not even sure how this particular stone can be forged, especially since the ‘Soul’ is beyond what we mortals can measure” Victor exclaimed flipping into the comic page that had shown Thanos punching a man made iron warrior “so son, how will be manage to create these aspects of life stones?”  
Jaune started to think even more as creating the infinity stones wouldn’t come even close to what the comics depicted then spoke his updated mind “well it would be impossible to recreate the infinity stones in its entirety so I’ve decided to put together semblances closely tied to one of the aspects, some of the stones will be hard to put together as there concepts are loose while others I’ve got a solid idea on how to achieve.” The blonde man plucked the comic from victors hand after he was done reading then returned to Jaunes desk to clip the comic back to the main gauntlet blue print.  
The blonde man pulled out his personal idea journal from his back pocket to open it up as he paced slightly only to stop in front of the blood analyzer to glance at it to see the ‘Aura Simulation’ still in progress “but in any case, while I have my Pet Project in the works means I can focus on some of my other ideas though I have a question Vic...your daughters...mind telling me about them? Because I don’t see there mother in the picture”   
Victor’s Smile faded into a sad frown “there mother died to a White Fang attack years ago, the town I lived in before coming to Shade academy, I worked as a Blacksmith there but when they attacked tried to kill all humans while subjected the Faunus one into prison cells to rehabilitate them into hating humans. My wife died protecting my girls from a barrage of bullets. Ever since then as well as after the moving to Vacuo City was hard on all of us, I was depressed for a short while but I had to pull together fast to ensure I was there for them.  
My Eldest, Grace also forced herself to grow up fast to become the aspiring sister figure for my youngest.   
My Youngest, Evelyn seemed to be the most affected from the event as she has reoccurring nightmares of the ordeal when she was young” Victor explained his story and his daughters to jaune while the blonde man was writing something into his Idea Journal “how old are they now and what are they doing?” “Grace is 25 had owns her own Tattoo Parlor in town, it’s good money. She also does Art Commissions on the side which are very good, I even pay her to draw me the looks of some of my ideas though she constantly keeps telling me that she shouldn’t charge me but it’s extra money for her so I don’t mind” The Forge Master talked about his eldest with a fatherly chuckle then continued.  
“My Youngest Evelyn is 19 and is in fact I’m Collage looking for work for her Bachelors Degree in Art. She lives with Grace since the Collage is close to the Tattoo Parlor” Victor finished as he walked over to the store front since he heard a bell ring indicating a customer.  
Jaune returned to the front of the Blood Analyzer as he was obviously in thought about Victors Story.  
Everyone has a story with an underlining theme as well as the path to ones current goal which usually stems close to ones personal story, some stories can be happy while others can be sad, some can be selfish while others can be heroic but the theme is that everyone has a story that is the front for ones goals.  
Jaunes eyes shifted towards the screen of the Analyzer and felt his heart nearly stopped at the screen since it was flashing green ‘Aura Simulation Complete, Artificial Aura has been created from Sample #989’ Jaune smiled as he cracked the code for Artificial Aura Creation after 989 Attempts, now the blonde genius only needs to start forging semblances then the gauntlet. His plan is coming to fruition.  
*Ding*  
Jaunes left pocket vibrated causing the blonde to slowly put down the journal to pull the scroll out of his left pocket showing that it was 7:45 AM showing that quite a while had passed since being in the smithy with Victor.   
A text appeared by ‘Snow Neko’ which was the edited name of Crystals Scroll Number.  
-Snow Neko: hey blondie! Where are you!-  
Jaune smiled as this was already a step up from his other team as they never cared to ask where he was back in beacon.  
-Jaune: in the smithy, met the Forgemaster. Cool guy.-  
-Snow Neko: why didn’t you warn us you’d be leaving?-  
-Jaune: id rather not wake you guys up, especially since we were hung the fuck over all day-  
Jaune felt that with the hangover would get him angry enough to power through at an advanced pace to complete the forge as well as connecting it to the Dust Top Computer, working through a hangover is the best way to work on hard machinery  
-Snow Neko: a note would’ve been great so we didn’t have to worry about you-  
-Jaune: Sorry, if you’re heading to the Cafeteria then I’ll meet up with you-  
-Snow Neko: Got it Blondie, see you there-  
Jaune closed his scroll then turned to type fast on the blood analyzer closing down the equipment before leaving the smithy towards the store front.  
Victor was talking to a nameless nobody about the price of having his sword to be repaired however unlike Atlas which basically treats there students as Soldiers, Mistral which placed absurd restrictions on the students which gives them little to no room to grow and Beacon is controlled by a tyrant who cared more about fighting Grimm and there Staff is nothing more then incompetent, self righteous and unintelligible talking but Shade is more open to allow the students to grow, to shape there style and goals to fit them but the downside is that all students need to pay for food, equipment, repairs etc much like in real life.   
That basically gives the students a head start on the life of a Hunter so to acquire the money which Samara Midnight allowed Minor Missions for First Years which are seen as community service, junior detectives, life Guards etc. then add more difficult missions for higher years.  
“Victor, I’m meeting up with my team. Make sure if anyone is using the smithy that no one toys with my equipment” Jaune exclaimed to the forge smith who looked up from the sheathed sword “got it son!” The blonde man nodded before turning around to leave.

-Five Minutes Later-  
Jaune enters the Cafeteria which had a similar feel to the ones back in beacon but the walls, ceiling and light fixtures are made from stone like material most likely from Sand Stone which is a very common stone material in Deserts.  
Jaune looked around to find his team, Team Alchemy(ACMM) was at the far end alone with just themselves so jaune walked over towards them.  
Doyle was wearing Jeans, a white plain shirt and jeans jacket but no hat nor mask.  
Mizuki wasn’t in her usual Priestess Outfit but instead had a cargo shorts and a beautiful blouse with pink flower imprints with her hair not tied up therefore hanging freely on her back and shoulders.  
Crystal was wearing a blank light t short that compressed her large mounds which even from her spot is getting the attention from most of the men but Crystal didn’t care about the attention, only for the attention of one man. The Skinny Blue Jeans also added to the sex appeal.  
“Hey guys.” Jaune exclaimed catching there attention which Doyle turned his entire body partially to the behind as jaune was behind the gunslinger “hey buddy! Where were you? We missed from the after party” Doyle called out prompting jaune to chuckle slightly “sorry, the hangover helped me build one of more difficult creations since with each noise made me angrier” “oh so like me when I do target practice after a few drinks?” The Gunslinger remarked with a grin which made the blonde genius nod to this.   
“Don’t forget that you have us now, we passed the Initiation Test Together and now we are stuck together for the next four years” The Green Priestess spike her position while keeping her head facing the plate of food.  
“Yeah, Partner” Crystal spoke out as well though held slight pink dusted cheeks slight embarrassed with her outfit but powered through it to show off her body, and as a way to show that she did not follow the Schnee Families Conservative Views “Partner?” Jaune asked as when his team was formed, the blonde man did not know who his partner was “if you were with us when we went to Professor Midnight yesterday then you’ll know, she assigned us partners yesterday. Mizuki and Doyle was put together as partners with you and me being partners” Crystal informed the genius about the situation which jaune nodded at the information.  
“Thanks crystal, I’m willing to make our partnership and this team work but I’m also building weapons” The Blonde man exclaimed the situation with himself which the gunslinger and the priestess nodded though crystal just remained silent agreeing “alright partner, eat up. I’m sure all you binged on today was energy drinks” crystal said causing jaune to blush in embarrassment and chuckled nervously 

——  
Alright my doods! Here’s the next chapter for you lovelies! Now as I say in the other chapters that I’m taking ideas for weapons, ocs and other shit.

Alright Doods! The polls have came to an end and it was an extremely close call! I wasn’t even sure who would win! But in the end. Crystal ‘Schnee’ Iclyn! It’s a whopping 109 Votes!   
Crystal Iclyn - 109  
Velvet Scarletina - 85  
I’ve decided to take the rest out and show the top 2. Thanks for participating My Doods! 

Now then my doods! Time for romance for other characters! Can’t have jaune have all the loves! 

Now here’s a poll for this chapter! As I’ve said on the top notes, I’ve decided to take the Infinity gauntlet route but I’m not sure which Stone to create first so that’s up to you Doods!  
Poll-  
Option 1: Power  
Option 2: Soul  
Option 3: Time  
Option 4: Space  
Option 5: Reality  
Option 6: Mind


	8. Chapter 7: Reality is Disappointing

Chapter 7: Reality is Disappointing   
Note: Alright my Doods! Here’s another chapter and this time! The first Infinity Stone has been created! Is jaune a genius or what! 

I’m still looking for ocs for Shades Staff and Student Roster and ideas for school events  
——  
Reality is Often Disappointing, Creatures of the universe work to a pointless end only to be drowned in despair while others work to a pre selected notion only to break all the same... Dread it, Run from It but The Despair from Destiny will arrive all the same but those with power or brains will aim to change destiny as they hold the determination to change themselves and the world however they will break one way or another swiftly or delayed.  
Jaune Arc is one of those people but not out of choice but to become an isolated outcast who has only his intelligence to work with, since he finally pieced together his infant mind of 1 was able to work with his situation and build which started out simple which his mother Artoria saw this and enabled by putting jaune in the middle of a room filled with nothing but legos with the simple instruction “CREATE” this simple command sent jaune into a building frenzy which an out passed before the Arc Mother returned to be in shock that jaune built a literal look of a functioning city expanded up to Arc Matriarchs Waist and spanned the entire room.  
At the age of 2 was when jaune took parts from old and non functioning appliances repurposing the parts to build new objects which added and increased Jaune Arcs need for “CREATION” but when jaune turned three is when his nightmares appeared after being rejected and isolated from other children but jaune only told Artoria as he fears the nightmares would strengthen if more people knew however even such nightmares didn’t stop Jaunes need to create.  
By the age of Four is when Jaune discovered Marvel Comic Issue #83 aka ‘Infinity Gauntlet’ the blonde child didn’t really care for comics as they simply showed creations that are unrealistic though the infinity gauntlet had caught Jaunes attention that such a simple device, a gauntlet, was able to harness super powered gems that completely decimated an entire group of super powered warriors.  
Jaune aims to build a similar gauntlet but it wasn’t even close to be a successful project as the Proto Gauntlet merely used the energy from Common Dust Crystals therefore jaune crushed the dust used for the gauntlet and tossed the damn thing over a cliff.   
Now jaune shelved the idea of the Infinity Gauntlet until the blonde child is able to unlock the way to create the stones using remnants natural resources.

-To The Present-  
It’s been three months since Jaune Arc had been placed into Team Alchemy(ACMM) and since then Jaune is favored heavily all across Shade as the Number 1 Academic Student and one of the top 10 Fighters using the Self Taught Skill of Mauy Tuai.  
After the first Week Jaune started building his gauntlet also worked on other equipped to self which Samara informed jaune that she would be willing to buy any piece of equipment he built which frankly started with ordinary but upgraded guns which consisted the FN Series and the Wonder Weapons.  
The FN Is usually meant to be Semi Auto Based Weaponry.  
While the Wonder Weapons were made to be unique which its the first of there kind.  
The first few days after selling the weapons to Samara, she then put the weapons on sell for the Vacuo military who purchased it.  
When displaying there power had caught them off guard since they started off with the wonder weapons.  
The first they tested was called ‘Thunder Gun’ which used Sound Condensed Air Dust which blasted apart a BOULDER.  
The second they tested was called the ‘Wunderwaff’ which was a gun that shot out high deadly chain lightning, it was so deadly that it melted boulders and turned 30 Yards of Sand into glass. It was do deadly that it was shelved for further testing.  
While the last type of the weapons shipment looked smaller as such to those who wielded it assumed it’d be weaker but when a soldier shot it towards a boulder, it was shattered by a single shot of plasma! With the splash damage melting the rubble of the boulder.  
Upon the fact of this had not only told Samara the results but they want to buy any equipment from Jaune Arc that he may produce and even gave the young man one Million Lien as starting money to build more which gave Jaunes fragile confidence a great boost as he used that money for more materials.  
In the next month had came forth a new sort of weapon that not anyone would’ve thought about, the Lightsaber! The Lightsaber was one of Jaunes earlier ideas from his journal though the material and circuitry was completely easy for the blonde genius, it was the power source is what stumped jaune but decided to create an artificial plasma crystal before putting it into the light sword.  
The Military didn’t hesitate to buy the lightsaber off of jaune for 25.6 Thousand Lien just for a small crate of the deadly swords which functioned at a far deadlier rate the dust swords.  
Now with a stable and beneficial contract with the military has gotten jaune the need to build an AI to oversee the mechanical portion of Jaunes now start up company ‘Arc Solutions’, the AI built to do that is named ‘Jarvis’   
Jarvis has the personality of a dutiful and loyal butler.  
Now with a start up company has two issues which usually concerns money and security which jaune has the first half covered as he’s making more money then he is selling with all of his brilliant weapon ideas so now as the months pass will no doubt spread word of Arc Solutions Weapons line and more company’s would want to either absorb Arc Solutions or crush them.  
The First Part jaune obviously has handled as he has an eye for detail especially since the blonde man is currently tending on being a private company now the second part is what jaune has concerned as he doesn’t have the money just yet to send off Jaunes idea of a Private Military codenamed ‘Demon Dogs’ so for now jaune built another AI but held the combat and defense protocol, he has been named... Ultron.  
Ultrons personality was the complete opposite, the Combat AI preferred battles as well as tend to be sadistic when he fights but Ultron means well but usually lets anger cloud his judgement. Ultron however sees Jaune as not JUST a creator but a GOD for breathing life into him as such uses his new mechanical body jaune made him to only serve jaune.  
Jaune was ecstatic that people were willing to buy his equipment but he needed to spend time building his gauntlet especially since he found a specific metal that seemed to only be mined in the hottest part of the desert, the Great Bronco Desert.  
The Exact Metal Jaune needs is known as Draconian which when smelted is highly resistant to Physical and Elemental damage as well as capable of harnessing and utilizing aura even capable of distributing it into a catalyst ie Jaunes Nerves therefore is the perfect metal needed to create the gauntlet.

-Reality Simulation Using Sample #1012...Failed- Jaune sighed as he took off thick blue rimmed glasses and grazed a hand over his tired face as the latest sample had became a failure “over a thousand attempts, the Reality Stone is still far to be created. Just what is the issue? It’s almost as if the stone can’t form because there’s to much going on...” Jaune said getting up to dust himself off from classy dress pants with similar dress shoes, the blonde man was also wearing button up white shirt covered with a professional lab coat “sir, if I may. I believe the reason why the Reality Stone can’t be crystallized is the fact that the amount of abilities your putting in is far to heavy” the AI Unit Jarvis explained.  
Jaune started walking around the smithy where almost all the tables are holding partially created inventions of jaune ranging from weapons, armor or a robotic skeleton “if that is the case then is there a way to create a Gravity Manipulation Semblance or Passive Trait that takes away all or most of the weight?” The blonde genius asked the AI in the room “unfortunately there’s no instances or notes in Remnants Written History that tells signs of any semblance that manipulates gravity” Jarvis informed which allowed jaune to grit his teeth in frustration.  
“What about Dust?” The AI Butler asked which jaune didn’t seem to acknowledge dust though that seems strange as Jaunes biggest sale for Arc Solutions is Artificial Dust “what about it?” “I’ve noticed multitudes of semblances being enhanced by Dust so I made calculations and found that Dust has a ergonomic connection with aura so if you added Gravity Dust to the equation then I believe the dust will take away the multitude of weight allowing the Reality Stone to be crystallized” The AI informed.  
Jaune stopped his pacing and thought about that as he knew Jarvis was right since when jaune was watching combat matches in beacon saw Blake utilize her semblance in conjunction with dust “Jarvis...you genius!” The blonde man shouted as he turned to run towards the computer with the AI said “it’s what I do sir..”   
swiftly getting into his chair started typing fast with the first few lines being the code for aura before a separate code of jumble that is meant to codes for different semblances before adding the code for gravity dust into the equation, enter. Jaune pressed the big button which the screen now says ‘Reality Simulation in Progress...’ Jaune sighed as he rested hoping this simulation worked before sending the commence order for the forge to start creating the stone.   
“Oh Sir, Mistress Crystal is said it’s dinner shall I inform her that you are on your way?” The AI Helper asked however another voice is heard in the smithy and it wasn’t Jarvis “hey boss, the shipment of Draconium has arrived” the voice of Ultron informed his creator which the blonde man nodded “tell Captain Price to send the shipment to the smithy and you’ll control the mechs to start smelting it” “Understood” Ultron confirmed his orders before moving through the information nodes of shade towards John Price’s Location “and Jarvis, inform me if the Simulation is finished” “Of Course Sir” Jaune nodded before leaving the empty smithy.

As jaune is walking through the halls cut from Sand Stone left the blonde man into a state of thought for the pass few months as he created his very own company which it’s main sale is artificial dust which filled the stores at a much cheaper price that certainly is a blow to the Schnee Dust Company Sales.  
Becoming the Apprentice and Protégée to Victor Greystone also becoming an what would be like a familial situation which victor become an unofficial father to jaune since the blonde mans biological sperm donator is a self righteous ass.  
Now with Jaune meeting this Grace and Eve at one weekend, Jaune was instantly indoctrinated into the family with approval from both daughters.  
Though With Arc Solutions now known to the world world might have been enough for most as they were contempt to just keep rolling out weapons but jaune isn’t like most people and will never be satisfied with just the bare minimum therefore will continue to create more and more.  
Arriving at the Dorm room of Team Alchemy as well as opening the door revealing a pleasant smell in the air “something smells good” the blonde man commented as he looked over to the doorway where jaune saw crystal cooking within.  
Mizuki was on her bed as per usual while using her hand to graze the book surface of the Braille while Doyle was on his bed wearing sweatpants only grumbling about crystal though a large red handprint was seen on his face.  
Jaune blinked at this point “Doyle? What happened?” Jaune asked but before Doyle could complain about crystal, Mizuki was the first to explain “Doyle tried to sneak in some of Crystal Delicious Food” Crystals food beats even the train chefs in the cafeteria so then they just let crystal cook there dinner which the Schnee cousin didn’t mind at all almost as if she was happy too but not for an exact known reason to the rest “ok, I got the picture” Jaune exclaimed knowing crystal would’ve slapped Doyle.  
“So Bro, I was going through the Basement earlier because for reasons and I came across something very weird” the gunslinger said as he got up from his bed that was no on Mizukis side, since Crystal asked that the two switch sides after there first night because she didn’t like Doyle sleeping on her side, for whatever reason in Jaunes eyes nor did he care because jaune was creating weapons and other things along with his gauntlet.  
The Gung ho man took a piece of a disk with a journal then walked over to the scientist who took it into his own “I found these hidden in a secret storage box, I took them to Samara but she said that she didn’t know what that was not even the history teacher, Professor Rivers could identify the pizza disk. Both asked to take it to you since you do have a fascination for history” Doyle said watching jaune as he looked over the disk.  
both sides while one side of completely blank but the other held a mysterious hole and symbols “what I can tell so far is that the disk itself seems to be one of six, the edges are finely cut which tells that it was purposely cut for what reason I’m not sure, and the symbols are ancient Vacuoian, ‘Spanish’ if I recall correctly. If I had to guess...the symbols are part of a locator code much like sailors used in the old days before technology arrived but I’m not sure why the disk was cut, most of the Locator Disks from two hundred years ago are either been destroyed, repurposed or sent to historic museums” Jaune started to explain what he was seeing.  
Upon sitting down placed the disk onto Jaunes bed that was crystals side then opened the journal “this confirmed it, it’s Spanish meaning the disk was apart of a planispheric disk, an item used location symbols to mark territory and locations.”  
“What does it say?” Mizuki asked looking up from her book obviously interested with the mysterious disk “the first entry is obvious one of a new captain, annoyed with the need for daily journals. After that is just usual things around the ship but a lot of the entries are faded however Day 32 is different ‘My Crew and I settled into the sandy deserts looking for treasure of the sands, until we saw it. A sarcophagus made from pure crystal and filled with black gems then we took it with the intent of giving it to Mantle for a large fortune!’ So I believe the ships captain found very valuable treasure” Jaune informed of a strange but tide turning journal.  
With pages being flipped most of the entries faded away until day 52 was appeared “here’s one and it was 30 days after the crystal sarcophagus ‘the Sarcophagus...it spoke to me, fed me visions of grand wealth and fire then said the world could become mine...I tried to tell my crewmen but they said I was going crazy! ‘Sea Madness’ they said! Bah! To hell with them! If these visions are true then I’ll be richer then my wildest dreams! Even more then what mantle is paying me’” Jaune frowned as he knew what was happening, the captain was being manipulated by the treasure “holy shit...” Doyle said almost unbelievable.  
“he’s going crazy! I heard from former sailors that in amount of time at sea, people start going crazy” Doyle Shouted can’t believe the journal “yes but that usually portrays those who only has a minor crew, this captain seems to be from an expedition crew meaning lots of men so ‘Sea Madness’ is less then likely” the Priestess gave her thoughts “yes but this Sarcophagus...it’s starting to worry me and the mental state of the captain” Jaune gave his own personal thoughts before flipping through more pages then lands on another one.  
“Here’s another entry, Day 72 ‘I...I...I done it...I actually did it...several of my crewmen snuck below decks to take a look at the crystal sarcophagus and...I shot them! In my twisted mind I thought they were plotting against me! Tried to take my treasure from me! So I shot them! I didn’t know why! That...that...THAT TREASURE! ITS TWISTING MY MIND! MADE ME DO THINGS!...it’s...it’s cursed! It has to be! That’s why the natives were adamant that I don’t take the crystal!...I need to hide it, to ensure no one goes through the same dark, twisted, ordeal that me and my crew did’” Jaune finished reading another late entry which got both Doyle and Mizuki to sit on there respective beds unsure of what to think, even crystal who came back into the room after she made dinner to listen.  
“But...curses don’t exist right? How can a crystal sarcophagus cause such a mental disturbance?” Mizuki asked as she only heard of myths concerning curses to those who displeased Lady Shikatsu “Curses usually tends to be spells used in Black Magic, it usually ties and hits those who don’t expect it” The Schnee Woman gave her thoughts but her ears are flattened as she didn’t like where the end of the journal entries were going.  
“day 97 and the final entry ‘It’s done, I hidden the cursed treasure deep underneath the ice far to deep that no one would come across it then I killed the rest of my crew to make sure that don’t blab about where the treasure is buried nor the ways to get in, I split my Ships Planispheric disk into six sections and hidden them with one on me to make sure the treasure never sees the light again...and to spare all who could’ve claimed it...and to any who finds this journal, I hope are sane enough to never go looking for the treasure it...it changes you! Makes you greedy and blood thirsty! I pray you heed my warnings and words. I will kill myself to ensure the disk and my journal is never’ and the captain shot himself” Jaune finished the journal looking up to see shocked looks from the rest of Jaunes team.  
“Dear god...he really did go insane” Mizuki exclaimed felt sick that a man ended there innocent lives just so his greed for that treasure was kept hidden however Crystal gave a different theory “I don’t think that’s what he stated, he felt regretful that he had to kill his men but the way he described the treasure meant that it was actually cursed, evil. And he wanted to spare himself and his men from going through as well as anyone else who finds it” “that seems more likely” the gunslinger agreed though unsure of how to feel about it.  
Jaune remained glued to the final page almost captivating Jaunes creation obsession as such creation walked hand in hand with Jaunes need to explore the unknown of said creation such as Jaunes need to create the gauntlet by forming artificial aura which is said to be impossible until jaune figured it out “Sir! The simulation for reality is finished, shall I tell you the results? Because Ultron just finished creating the gauntlet” Jarvis sounding off in the room causing jaune to take his eyes off the journal “no, I’ll check it out with my own eyes” The blonde man said getting up from his spot.  
Crystal frowned at this “what about your dinner jaune?” Jaune chuckled as he placed the Spanish coded journal and the first disk piece into his lab coat “I’ll be back in a few minutes” without even crystal saying anything, jaune left prompting the snow haired woman to sneer “damn it!” 

Jaune returned to the smithy as fast as one could after learning that the creation of his stone is possible or it was another failure, when reaching into the back saw Ultrons true body which was one of the greatest mechs jaune built and Ultrons to control and upgrade, the giant mech was standing over a hot looking gold gauntlet that was on a table seeing it was recently melted then reformed.  
The blonde man however didn’t care for the gauntlet until it was ready to house the stones, reaching the dust top computer to see the results ‘Reality Simulation Complete...Sample #1013 crystallized’ Jaune smiled as he pressed a button on the laptop causing the bloated forge machine to open its double sliding doors to reveal...a glowing red stone floating in the very middle of the machine “Reality is Often Disappointing...before it became whatever I wish it to be...” Jaune Quoted Thanos’s Famous Quote revolving reality.  
——  
There you go people! The reality Stone has been CREATED! is jaune a genius!? Capable of creating such power?! Now who wants to see jaune use the stone on people!? Say it! 

Though am I a bit serious, I do need ocs to be placed in as opponents, friends, employees and more for jaune do I would appreciate it if all could send em.

Now then folks! Who’s ready to see another stone born! With reality as first and to those on Fanfiction.Net sees the cover, my friend @Battledroid1106 is helping me create a gauntlet but with the created stones picked out from the polls so go over to him at Wattpad and show him some love! Don’t make me look like a jackass to my friend.  
Poll-  
Option 1: Time  
Option 2: Space  
Option 3: Mind   
Option 4: Power  
Option 5: Soul


	9. Chapter 8: Bismark Violette

Chapter 8: Bismark Violette   
Note: wow! Another chapter for the same story recently? I am on fire! 

Alright Doods, the folks on Fanfiction.Net really disappointed me with only a couple participating in the polls. Come on Doods! This story is meant to be fun for y’all! Not just me!

Now then as usual I still require more ocs why for more? Well because jaune needs more staff...and punching bags :D  
——  
Jaune stared at the glowing red stone that levitated in the center of the forge almost untouched by the very world it was birthed in “its...beautiful...such a bright glow...and its calling for me...” The blonde genius exclaimed as he slowly walked towards the red stone only to stop in his place “no...the gauntlet!” The blonde man exclaimed swiftly turning towards the smithing table where the gauntlet is very slowly growing dim.  
Jaune swiftly went over to the table just about Ultron to reach over towards the faucet but stopped when he sees his master coming over “It’s almo-“ the Combat AI started to say but saw the blonde man disregard his words and picked up the still burning hot piece with a deep look of pain “Ah Master!? It’s not ready yet!” The Machine said trying to reach for the gauntlet but jaune backed away from Ultron then shoved his right hand into the gauntlet since it was right handed.  
When jaune encased his hand in the gauntlet, the heat and fire within started burning his flesh causing immense pain to the Arc Genius but he refused to scream in pain before turning to swiftly walk over to the forge then grabbed the blood red stone from within.  
Jaune looked down at his hand where the Red Stone laid which glow a beautiful red crimson much like the stone in the comics however the blonde man can’t admire the stone currently as he’s feeling his arm being burned off its flesh.  
Slowly using his thumb to push the gem upwards to grasp it with his thumb and index “with this stone...Reality is mine and I become strong enough to play on the level of advance hunters” Jaune exclaimed but stop looking at the gem when Ultron commented “not really on the same level, they are graduated hunters” the robot coughed a bit then flinched seeing a dark and bloody look from jaune “I uhhhh....Mozel Tof?” The Combat AI said trying to joke away prompting the blonde man to turn his attention back to the gauntlet.  
Slowly moving the stone towards the gauntlet and red haze flowed out of the stone which moved towards the gauntlet almost as if it knew what its home was then letting the Reality Stone causing it to hit the gauntlet in a sentient like fashion “aaaaaaAaAaaAAAaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Jaune screamed as red like lightning nerves are booting through the blonde mans system causing him to hit the ground with his right knee while pain surged far greater and expanded to Jaunes whole figure, the blonde man looked up as red energy started cackling over Jaunes iris’s until the visible energy subsided and raising Jaunes gauntlet hand then clenching it with a bright glow of red.  
Steam erupted from the gauntlet as it’s bright orangish molten glow dulled to the color of gold as is Draconiums color “hah...hah...hah” Jaune panted as he landed on his other knee looking down as his nerves are started to repair the internal damage from the energy forced in by the Reality Stone “it...worked?” Ultron said looking ver unbelievably on his robotic face since the AI knew the steam erupting from the newly forged and functioning Infinity Gauntlet was far to unnatural to not be a semblance.  
“It worked? It worked! It worked!! YES IT WORKED!!!” Jaune shouted as he slowly got up as he starts clenching each of his fingers which the final clench caused the red stone to glow and the smithy table that the gauntlet itself was birthed on collapsed into itself forming into a golf sized ball before falling onto the ground.  
Ultron stepped back in shock to find the table collapsing then looked at jaune who started to look crazy at the gauntlet “uh...ah...Boss?” The AI called out causing jaune to return to his normal state of mind before turning to his full height “thank you for creating the gauntlet My Friend...contact Headmistress Samara and put in a request for a combat mission...I want to field test the Reality Stone on Living Targets...” Jaune commanded prompting Ultron to look almost blank for a moment until a smoking something flew out of the forge hitting the ground to smack slightly into Jaunes shoe.  
The Blonde man looked down from his gauntlet to see a smoking...Diamond Sized Red Gem Jewel “What in the Frozen Hell?” The Scientist bent down to pick up the Red Jewel with his Left Hand “the gem...I feel...energy, uncontrollable energy...” Jaune exclaimed unsure of what to make of the red gem “Ultron, Examine the Red Gem try and discover what it is and Jarvis” Jaune called out to Jarvis who sounded out in the Room “Yes Sir?” “Begin Calculations for the Creation of the Space Stone.” Jarvis was unsure of why jaune wanted to create the next Stone this early since the AI Helper initially thought that jaune would test and use the Red Stone for a while before attempting again.  
“For what reason sir? Shouldn’t you get use to the reality Stone?” Jarvis asked which jaune nodded at the logic however gave his concerned thoughts “when news of such a Super Weapon was made will no doubt make me the centered target for a lot of power hungry groups so I need to prepare to fight and defend myself as well as a way to travel across remnant in a blink of an eye to handle problems” Jaune gave his logical reasoning to Jarvis who saw it “....Understood Sir, calculating the Space Stone and using any reserve blood left over”   
“Boss, I got the response from Professor Midnight. She agrees to the mission and field testing of your weapon with the condition that she and another are to be present” Ultron said looking over at Jaune who handed the red jewel to Ultron who accepted gratefully “that’s understandable, inform her that the mission must be tomorrow. As I cannot wait” “Understood Boss, and I’ll get to work on this Red Gem” Ultron said and informed which jaune nodded and left the room with a pip in his step! Happy that his Gauntlet and First Stone Made.  
“I’ve never seen Mr.Arc this happy before” Jarvis exclaimed to his AI brother as the Dust Top Computer turned on by itself as Codes was being put in, Ultron nodded as he looked down at the Red Diamond “yeah, he was so happy that he burned his own right arm just to wear the gauntlet” Ultron agreed looking towards the computer where it said ‘Space Simulation using Sample #1’ “but he’s right about the stones, when those catch wind that Mr.Arc has created a stone that can rewrite the world is to be feared or hated and both can lead to drastic decisions” The Combat AI exclaimed walking over to one the tables in the back with loud clanking of his robotic feet.  
“Yes that were to be the case...shall I build more AIs for Mr.Arc? As a way to help defend him until the Demon Dogs Initiative?” The Intelligent helper asked Ultron as the Combat AI looked down at the Red Gem through a microscope “that would be the most logical step to protect Mr.Arc until he can do either the Demon Dogs or Created more stones to defend himself with” “Understood Brother, I’ll shall start with Creation Plan 10 Delta.” The Helper exclaimed as another Screen opened beside Space Simulation, the screen said ‘Creating Artificial Intelligence...Cortana’

-Location: Mistral, Census, Arc Compound-  
Artoria groaned as she sat on a very comfortable and golden throne that seemed as her idiotic Husband ‘Gilgamesh’ or Gilga had outcasted there only son and prince “is something the matter your Majesty?” A male voice called to The Arc Mother which she looked up to see a finely dressed man that looked like a nobleman but instead was a devote and loyal server to the arc family “there are some matters that concern me Sir Jeremiah...have you heard news of what my idiotic husband did to my son?” Jeremiah stood up at full height causing his neatly combed blueberry hair to fall back to place the stroked his freshly shaven chin “hmm, if I remember correctly...Lady Green was holding me back from going to beacon and slaughter the staff for there treacherous actions to his highness”  
Artoria smiled as Jeremiah always held the air and stance of a big brother to jaune as well as a brother figure along with the rest of the arc children “yes, I would’ve done so personally but you couldn’t raise a hand to him hmm? So I made sure to punish him in my own tasteful way” The Blonde Woman exclaimed rubbing her right temple “shall I retrieve his highness then?” He asked as if ready to follow through Artoria raised her hand as to not “no...I’ve been following My Son ever since his arrival in shade and he’s been doing very well for himself...Call in Bismark Violette...Jaunes Knight” Bismark nodded as he pressed the commas that was located in his ear “Sir Bismark, her majesty wishes to speak with you”   
Moments later he did arrive to the throne room, Bismark has neatly combed long purple hair that reached to his nape while keeping his bands away from his eyes though his outfit initially the same as Jeremiah but held a purple secondary instead of orange “Bismark Violette at your service” he exclaimed kneeling down to the obvious class superiority “what is that you require of me, Your Majesty?” “Sir Bismark...do you remember when Jaune disappeared?” The Blonde woman asked one of the knights of the arc clan, He nodded at this “yes, your majesty. I was very saddened that his Highness had disappeared” he said with full sadness as he really was sad when jaune disappeared in the night “did you believe Lady Jeanne also followed in his Highness?” The Knight asked looking up to the Arc Mother who held a frown.  
2 Months after jaune left the house before being accepted to beacon a month after there was another arc child that left and her name was Jeanne Arc, Jeanne Arc was Jaunes twin sister and his complete opposite since jaune was obsessed with “CREATION” and took after Artoria far more then the rest of the arc children, Jeanne took after her father far to much and was obsessed with “DESTRUCTION” however when jaune disappeared into the night allowed Jeanne to also leave a month later Jeanne disappeared but Artoria learned that she didn’t follow her brother but instead chose the occupation that can cause destruction...a Soldier and a Huntress as such she joined Atlas Academy.  
“....No, Jeanne has always been a daddy’s girl therefore she will follow a path she thought would favor her father which has always been Destruction however that’s not why I called you here. Bismark I have a mission for you” Artoria said she caused the purple haired man to look up towards the woman “I want you to go to beacon and learn of the reason why jaune ran to shade, if it’s for the wrong reasons then you know what to do as is your duty to defend your lord then go to shade and serve him as you have during your time with us” Artoria which allowed the Knight of Arc to shout “YES! YOUR MAJESTY!” Getting up to swiftly leave the room ready to follow through his order.  
“Bismark is unusually forth rite with his order hmm?” The Knight of the Arc Woman sounded which made Artoria Laugh “that would be the case, Jaune rescued Bismark all those years ago so in his mind Bismark believes that his life is now Jaunes to command” Jeremiah nodded at this as a man like purple haired Knight was all about loyalty “didn’t Bismark have a family? At least a daughter?” The Orange Man asked which Artoria nodded at this information “yes, Nebula Violette...She was taken away from Bismark after he was saw unfit to take care of her after his wife died but the way I saw him care for jaune as his lord makes me believe a different reason why his child was taken”   
“Where is she now?” The Knight asked which the Arc Matriarch thought for a moment “I believe she leads a team at Shade. Now my Loyal Knight, let’s walk around the compound” Artoria ordered as she got up from her seat slowly walking towards the door in front “Yes, Your Majesty” 

-Time Skip: 15 Hours Later-  
-Location: Vacuo, Outside the Walls and 30 Miles South-  
“Welcome to the Lifeless Borderlands” Samara Midnight calls out with a knowing smirk as she watched the four members of Team ACMM standing there confused “ma’am? Why is it called that?” Doyle asked clocking his head slightly while tipping his battle hat upwards revealing the gunslinger in his combat outfit “because Mr.Murphy..it’s meant to be a play on words, a sort of a chuckle to people as this desert is home to the region inclusive Thresher Maw. A Desert Home Grimm that devoured companies of Humans and Faunus foolishly treading the desert unprotected” The Headmistress exclaimed causing Doyle to sweat at the point of fighting a grimm that is home to the sands below.  
Crystal raised an eyebrow as she placed her left hand on the rapier sword clipped to her combat pants “so these Thresher Maws live in the desert? Are they going to attack us?” Crystal asked looking over to jaune who remained fixated on that damned gauntlet of his with a mixture of admiration and annoyance “they usually surface when they are hungry so a 50/50 chance really” Sam commented with a slight giggle.  
“And what of Captain Price?” Mizuki asked as she dusted off some sand off her Shihakusho long skirt since the Blind Priestess fell earlier though the man named John Price was wearing his Military Outfit consisted of Desert Camo Vacuo Combat Pants, Boots, Shirt with a bulletproof desert camo vest and his unique style fedora though he just smiled as he puts his hands behind his back “don’t worry about me Miss.Akame, I’m just here to watch Mr.Arcs new device” the man exclaimed his reasoning “and the mission is to kill a thresher”   
They all nodded as they looked around the desert seeing no Grimm for miles “and uhh...how do we do that?” The Snow Woman asked as she felt nervous alone just from the uneasiness “lure a Grimm to the surface” Samara exclaimed crossing her arms over her travel outfit which consisted of a Fashionable Long Coat with Dark Pants and a Button up white shirt.  
Mizuki thought for a few minutes before looking over at Doyle who looked confused before he slouched in pain when the Blind Woman Swiftly smacked Doyle’s Balls “Ughhhhh!!” The gunslinger exclaimed getting onto his knees with his head slowly hitting the sand and his hat fell after the balls smack “....you....bitch....” the gunslinger exclaimed painfully which Mizuki just giggled while crystal was struggling to keep her laughter in but Jaune however did not care for the humor for smacking Doyles dick.

-Location: Vale, Beacon Academy-  
A man wearing a neat white suit with a Mistralian Double Edged Sword Clipped to his belt got off from the bullhead that landed though upon walking into campus looked around confused “Can I help you with something?” A deep male voice is heard behind the Knight Man causing him to turn to face Qrow Branwen who’s bad boy aura was felt along with his grey shirt, pants and a tattered red cape complete with a cleaver like sword clipped to his belt “I’m looking for assistance, by a Glynda Goodwitch?” The man asked turning to face Qrow completely.  
The Drunk Bird saw a good look of the fancy dressed man which he had combed purple hair and a beard without the lip hair though the eye patch looked high tech for some ordinary soldier “unfortunately friend, Glynda Goodwitch quit her job at beacon but for what reason only the headmaster knows so until Ozzie can find a replacement you’ll have to settle with me..Names Qrow Branwen, Temporary Deputy Headmaster and Combat Instructor to beacon academy. Now who are you?” Qrow asked as he fully introduced himself.  
The man bowed slightly out of respect to the obvious warrior “I am Bismark Violette and I am a Knight in service to the great blood line of the Arcs” Bismark introduced himself to Qrow who raised an eyebrow unsure of what to make of this Knight like Personality “...are you some kind of...Devote Knight?” While Qrow can appreciate loyalty like the next guy but Bismark seems to take this persona a bit to far though the mans calculating eyes landed on Qrows “I may not be alive if it weren’t for His Highness, my life is for his to command” ‘Nut Job...’ Qrows thoughts on Bismark as he got up to full height “now then Sir Branwen, I must know the reason why his Highness ‘Jaune Arc’ was kicked out of beacon” The Knight asked prompting the bad boy to raise his other eyebrow.  
“I don’t really have all the details of the incident but I heard he was outcasted and tormented after he was revealed to have cheated his way into beacon” Qrow exclaimed but flinched when he saw Bismarck’s glare which held the fire of a monster within ‘Nut Job but he has the fire of a real warrior...’ “listen, you’ll need to talk to Ozpin about the full details” Qrow exclaimed seeing The Knight nod at this to turn and start walking away... at the complete opposite direction from the giant tower “....Ozpin office is at the top of the CCT” Qrow exclaimed giving off a nervous sweat as Bismark swiftly turn around “I knew that....” the Knight commented walking towards the CCT  
——  
Alright my Doods! Here’s another chapter and the sight of another main character! Bismark is actually based on a character from the Anime ‘Code Geass’ and now he’s in this story as Jaunes Loyal Knight! 

Oh your probably wondering why Jaune is being referred to constantly by ‘His Highness’ and Artoria as ‘Her Majesty’ which is I’ve came across a good and interesting bit that jaunes family are direct descendants of Vales former monarchy but Artoria kept up such Monarchy over the land the arcs control.

Alright my Doods, as usually I’m looking for more ocs to add onto the story so send em.

Now y’all probably wondering if you have time to pick the second stone and frankly! It’s already been decided by a land slide that the Space Stone is picked! Now here is the next poll for the third stone.  
Poll-  
Option 1: Power  
Option 2: Time  
Option 3: Soul  
Option 4: Mind


	10. Chapter 9: Thresher and Atlas’s Appearance

Chapter 9: Thresher and Atlas’s Appearance   
Note: your probably wondering why I’m doing ‘This’ because the stones as someone suggested to me, are actually ALIVE and Sentient! Plus there will be six of them so every so often in the story and beyond will get some stone talk haha!  
Now your probably wondering why I’m constantly updating this particular story and the reason for that is because I’m trying to figure out the combination for the infinity gauntlet swiftly and so I don’t get shanked by my Good Friend and Artist @Battledroid1106  
——  
Jaune paced back and forth as he kept thinking on how to figure out a way to draw out a thresher but since jaune learned that the sheds are known to be territorial with other of its kind along with other types so if a Giant Desert Worm is Territorial will mean a nest, therefore an Alpha....or Queen.  
The Blonde Genius looked down at the red stone embedded as it slowly illuminated a beautiful crimson glow and a voice is heard in Jaunes head ‘my wonderful master...use me and shake the ground, the Thresher won’t ignore the challenge...’ Jaune blinked as he looked around trying to figure out who just whispered into his ear “...what? Who said that?” Jaune Commented as the voice spoke into his head was high pitched almost female like but his team wasn’t even near the blonde man.  
Doyle was trying to get back up onto his feet while shielding his abused manhood while cussing out profanity to the blind woman who was just laughing herself silly even dropped her sword hidden stick onto the sand with crystal also laughing herself so that meant it was someone else so looking down at his right hand where the stone was embedded “was...was that you?” ‘Correct Observation...My Mastsr’ the red stone glew when it spoke.  
Jaune looked wide eyed that the Reality Stone was not only talking into his head but held a sizable vocabulary meaning high intelligence but how was that possible? Jaune created the stone from blood and aura therefore it couldn’t have been alive “but how? You shouldn’t be alive but a collection of Aura and Semblances” Jaune exclaimed as he started to walk towards the slight sand crater almost intentionally made by the Geographic Plane ‘Tell me this master... what is Aura?’ the stone whispered into the blondes ear causing Jaune to remain quiet for a moment turning his head to see what his team was doing before looking back towards the dimmed red stone.  
“Aura is the Energy that All Living Creatures possess as it is our lifeline to combat against the Grimm allowing us super human feats and abilities no ordinary person can have” Jaune said the text book answer on what Aura is but Reality didn’t seem to agree ‘Master, what IS aura? Your definition of Aura’ The Red Stone asked again but more clarification then before prompting jaune to think more “...it’s Life, Aura is Connected to Life and with modern research it’s known that Aura is also energy created from our life and soul” The blonde man exclaimed how he sees aura before dawning on himself figuring out the Infinity Stones were created from Aura through Blood which meant...  
The Infinity Stones were ALIVE, Jaunes eyes widened as it dawned on him. The stones were MEANT to be alive, be sentient as the aura and semblances crystallized together in a usable stone meant that jaune essentially created life even if the blonde man told people that he created tangible life through aura, he would be laughed at as a loser and a wannabe god.   
‘Ding Ding Master! The Stones you aimed to create were to be alive! And I am your Concept of ‘Reality’ shall I tell you what power you fused to make me?’ Reality asked jaune who just remained silent for the time obviously in thought before muttering to the gauntlet “I know what semblances I used to make you...I’m gonna have to think of a name for you, later but for now let’s bring out this thresher” Jaune raised his right hand with the red stone starting to glow brightly causing the very desert to shake upon command.  
The ground shaking caused Doyle who slowly got back up to his feet while protecting his abused member though turned his head towards jaune “the hell? Is there an earthquake?” The Gunslinger asked prompting the blonde man to respond “naw! It’s me! It’s one of the abilities of my Reality Stone!” Jaune shouted from his spot as the ground shook more violently.  
Mizuki slowly covered her ears as the vibrations through the ground was a bit louder for the blind woman.  
Crystal turned to face her romantic interest with worry in her eyes “jaune! Be careful! You won’t know if the Grimm would come becau-“ The Snow Woman tried to warn jaune but was interrupted as a thresher maw appeared at the surface of the desert but directly under jaune consuming the blonde man in one bite “JAUNE!!” Both Crystal and Doyle shouted as Jaune was practically killed right in front of them.   
The gunslinger pulled out his Termination aka his Right Pistol and shot at the large like worm but it burrowed underground even though the bullet bounced off its shell.  
Crystal had jumped into the air after the thresher then stabbed her rapier into the sand where the thresher just burrowed “JAUNE! NOOOOO!” The Snow Woman shouted tears filling her eyes, taking her rapier out of the sand and stabbing it even more trying to follow the giant sand worm but it wasn’t working.  
Doyle tipped his head down allowing the cowboy hat to cover his very sadden eyes “damn it...it was so fast...we couldn’t even process what happened until it happened” The Gunslinger exclaimed.  
The Green Haired Woman walked up to the Snow Cat Woman who landed onto her legs then dropping her rapier “I’m sure jaune would still be alive, Thresher Maws have a very slow Digestive Track so perhaps jaune is still alive in a process of having his flesh slowly dissolve and in constant pain” Mizuki explained the process of a Threshers Digestive System only for the Gunslinger to Crain his head towards the Blind Swordswoman almost having his eyes pop out, Crystal also shifted towards Mizuki but the very thoughts caused her to have a waterfall of her tears “NOT HELPING MIZUKI!” The Schnee Cousin Shouted while the Priestess Remained silent.  
Samara and John slowly pulled up close to the grieving team however the Shade Headmistress spoke up and quelled there heavy thoughts “Mr.Arc is still alive Everyone” Team (A)ACM Snapped there heads to the two adults “He is?!” Crystal asked turning to face them looking shocked and worried about her Leader and Crush though more worried when John Price answered “Yes, Miss.Akame is indeed correct about Threshers having Slow Digestive Systems especially when it comes to digesting Whole Prey but what doesn’t make sense is that swallowing there prey alive is completely against the Thresher Grimms Hunting Pattern as they prefer to kill there prey and ripping chunks before swallowing the rest”  
“However there’s been several points in history of Threshers doing what just happened if the Grimm is either relocating the nest or...if it’s running from something and it ensures a meal that can last for a week at most so the question is...why is it running?” Sam exclaimed as this was very unusual behavior for the Grimm worm “however we need to return to shade so I can appeal to the council to put together a search party for Mr.Arc”   
John nodded as he turned speaking softly while pressing his right index finger into his ear where the comms were located, Crystal turned her head towards the sunken hole “...please be ok Jaune” 

-Time Skip: 3 and a Half Hours Later-  
A specialized bullhead slowly approaches the docks of shade academy though upon docking with the platform and the occupants slowly walking towards the massive sand stone castle “I want to know where Samara Midnight is at right now!” Shouting is heard in the air prompting the brown haired woman to turn her head to the left towards another part of the docks to find Jacques Schnee yelling at Hera Blaze while behind the SDC Owner was James Ironwood who looked very nervous on being in Shade, Winter who looked annoyed at her father along with Clover who looked sympathetic to the woman while the last two.  
Enrico Polendina who was a very healthy old man with a nice and trimmed ginger beard along with slowly receding red hair that is also slightly long groomed hair, Enrico is a genius Roboticist who built Penny and was an influential man behind the Atlas Mechs Protocol but in his current work would be the built of an Artificial Intelligence that mimics the Human Mind, True Artificial Intelligence. Enrico frowned at the Schnee Father as he’s harassing the Young Professor “Oh Dear...Jacques, please restrain yourself...”   
The last figure is one of the most ambitious and perhaps the greatest scientific pursuit in remnants history, she is Penny Polendina and she is the first Artificial Human that possesses Aura. Penny clocked her head unsure of what Jacques is doing but the Red Head didn’t like it.  
Hera however remained stone faced as she had dealt with the Elder Schnees Type before and refused to give the man any satisfaction of a frown “as I’ve said before...’Sir’...Headmistress Midnight is currently away on business if you would like to stay until she returns or leave a message, I would be willing-“ Hera explained but Jacques sneered as he raised his left hand in the attempt of striking Hera “Enough! You are to bring Samara to me now!” Swiftly throwing his hand towards the blood haired woman who remained stone face.  
James flinched at this action but couldn’t say anything against him as half of the Military Funding comes from the Schnee Dust Company.  
Winter sneered as she was ready to catch her fathers hand before he could connect with Hera but the Schnee Soldier wouldn’t have to for another woman’s intervention.  
Clover also Frowned more as this was the type of man he would prefer not to work with but as a soldier and a specialist meant working with those one didn’t like.  
Enrico Frowned Deepened at such Actions towards another huntress but also a woman though was prepared to defend the woman if he needed to.  
Penny Frowned at such actions towards another Human but didn’t know why Jacques was so angry that he was striking another.   
However the Schnee Elder hit wasn’t Hera who didn’t even flinch but hit what felt like a solid wall of air causing him to look shock “Mr.Schnee...this is not atlas nor do you have any sort of authority that gives you right to harm my staff nor my students therefore if you raise your hand against any of them then I’ll personally make sure Atlas doesn’t step foot on my deserts” Samara exclaimed walking over as the click of her shoes indicated just how angry Sam was though Jacques seemed to glaze over the threat completely.  
He chuckled slightly putting his hands behind his back to walk over to the woman who stood ten feet away with the Schnee Man standing still once more “I have questions Samara...it seems that you’ve acquired a genius prodigy within your roster by the name of Jaune Arc, Founder and CEO of Arc Solutions and is known widely for the use of something that I can’t even create...Synthetic Dust along with a massive and highly sought out Weapons Line...I’m here as the Representative of the Schnee Dust Company and I would like to discuss Business Matters with...Mr.Arc” Jacques exclaimed his reason for being in Shade.  
Samara however looked Unamused at such a reason as she knew that the Elder Schnee would more then likely harass Jaune for a business contract that will no doubt heavily favor the SDC then anything but she chose to be honest “unfortunately Mr.Schnee, as if 3 Hours ago Mr.Arc has been labeled and classified as Missing after a mission with Team ACMM” Samara exclaimed as she turned walking away but James stepped up speaking “wait! What if we helped?” Samara stopped in her place obviously knowing Atlas wants something from this search mission.  
She turned around “What’s the catch James, I know for a fact that you wouldn’t stick your neck out unless you want to be benefited” The Wind Wielder exclaimed with a glare of her eyes causing him to shake his head “just a meeting with Mr.Arc, that’s all I want...” James informed as it really was only what he wanted as he knew Jaune was heavily Stone willed nearly strong willed as Empress Artoria Arc of Mistral who controlled the Mistral Council and essentially The whole Mistralian Continent.  
Samara narrowed her eyes before turning and continuing her walk into shade “my office in Twenty Minutes James otherwise I’ll be putting together a Military Search Party Myself” She exclaimed walking into the building as swift as she could.  
“Argh! Such an aggravating woman!” Jacques Shouted as he hated those types of woman who is getting in the way of business but James just shook his head “Nevermind that, if we want that meeting with Mr.Arc to open a possible trade agreement between Arc Solutions and Atlas we will need to find him first” Ironwood exclaimed turning towards Clover and Winter “you two, walk around shade and see if you can find Mr.Arcs Private lab and record anything you find. And if you have the time and chance take a sample of whatever Mr.Arc is currently working on hopefully it will be put towards the military and against the Grimm” James Ordered prompting Clover and Winter to nod and walks towards the academy building.  
Enrico spoke up to the two leaders “I’ll walk around shade and help penny learn the environmental changes” “Indeed! I must calibrate myself to fight in varied fields!” Penny exclaimed with a salute which made James nod and Jacques Scoff before the two also Entered the academy heading towards the headmistress’s office.

-Location: Vacuo, Shade Academy, Jaunes Private Laboratory-  
“don’t you think it’s wrong Captain Schnee? Being forced to sneak into a private lab and illegally downloading files from a private computer then steal inventions that were obviously built honestly” Clover exclaimed as both he and winter examined the whole school in around 10 minutes hoping to find where Jaune Arc spent most of his time and due to good fortune, the entered the former smithy that now has been renovated into Jaune Arcs Personal Lab.  
A lot of High Tech Equipment scattered all around the walls with several building tables where unconstructed guns and what looked like a thin brown tinted droid laying down on the table “Robots? Is this Jaune Arc planning on selling bots too?” Clover asked as he grazed a hand over the metal plating if the bot but turned his attention towards the Dust Top Computer as the screen said ‘Space Simulation Using Sample #554...in progress’ “Space?” The Ace Op Leader exclaimed prompting Winter to examine the table near by to see the blueprints for a thing labeled ‘The Infinity Gauntlet’ with a comic attached to one of the blueprints.  
Taking the Comic and started reading swiftly but her eyes slowly but surely widened beyond shock and fear “the infinity gauntlet...it’s a super weapon that Jaune Arc is attempting to build, if he could somehow replicate even one of these ‘infinity stones’ he could fight on par with the ace ops with no effort...we need to take these blue prints to the general” Winter exclaimed as she bundled all the prints before putting a flash drive into the computer where the screen ‘Downloading all Files’ appeared.  
“And to answer you question Clover, while it is wrong to steal the hard work from another. It’s so we can apply that knowledge towards humans and Faunus then closer to destroy the Grimm though from what I’ve heard about this Jaune Arc, he’s doesn’t care for others as he tends to horde his knowledge for himself and sell his weapons at outrageous prices. He’s far to greedy and what we are taking is the small amount then he should be giving back” Winter Exclaimed as she watched the screen but saw it shift into ‘Downloading Canceled’ “what?” The Atlas Specialists exclaimed until a voice is heard in the room catching them off guard “I duly apologize for my actions Sir Specialists but your attempting to encode and steal Mr.Arcs Personal Files and I Cannot Allow that”   
Clover was unsure of who was talking but it seemed like to be Artificial Intelligence that Enrico was attempting to build but for someone like Jaune to build it far faster then Enrico was beyond ridiculous “and who are you?” The Fortune Specialist asked which it responded “I am Alpha-335655 but I’ve been Named Jarvis, I am the Artificial Intelligence to assist Mr.Arc with whatever he deems with my current assignment is the creation of the infinity stones” “that’s impossible! No one but Doctor Polendina especially anyone younger could make Artificial Intelligences” Winter shouted as she really did believe it was impossible with someone that’s not Enrico as he is the greatest Roboticist in Remnants history.  
“Then what do you call me? Miss Schnee, don’t dismiss facts that you refuse to understand...Ah Ultron!” Jarvis exclaimed with a bit of annoyance before feeling glad that Ultrons body entered the room.  
The Murder Bot swiftly took the blueprints from under winters arm catching her off guard before she and clover gasped at the sight of Ultron “you know, it’s wrong to steal the hard work of others...” Winter sneered as her overall shock wear off “and who are you?” “Beta-223211 but please, call me ultron. I am the Defense and Combat Protocol that The Boss built me with” Winter sneered even more as this kid not only built one intelligence that Enrico was having trouble with but to have created two, one for building and the other for defense “Jaune Arc is a selfish man...why doesn’t he share this knowledge with the other kingdoms” The Schnee Soldier Exclaimed but gasped as Ultron grabbed her throat “Winter!” Clover shouted with an attempt to move towards his weapon but stopped when Ultron stared over.  
“Not one move or the bitch dies and now you” The Combat Droid warned Clover before turning his red robotic eyes towards winter who tried to grasp the robots hand to let him give way of her throat “let’s make a few things clear yes? Mr.Arc does what Mr.Arc wants, if he wants to destroy the world then it’s up to us to assist with his goal but if he wants to help the world then we will assist him and advise how he should go about but you never and I mean NEVER CLAIM THAT MR.ARC IS A SELFISH MAN! HES FAR TO GENEROUS IN MY SIGHT! IF HE WAS SELFISH THEN HE WOULD NEVER ATTEMPT ANY RESEARCH THAT WOULD HELP HIM ASSIST THE WORLD!” Ultron shouted at winter before getting into her face “now get out of Mr.Arcs Lab” 

Outside the Room is where the Schnee Soldier was tossed out and hits the wall “Gah!” She gasped out as she landed on the floor before Clover simply walked out not wanting to be hurt by Ultron then the door Slammed “...We not only did we piss off two of the finest Artificial Intelligences, I have a feeling when Mr.Arc returns...he won’t be pleased that we were rooting through his stuff

Within the room is where ultron is occupied by trying to return the blueprints of how it was when Jaune left for his mission, almost obsessed with everything to be just how it was “I just got News from Madam Midnight...Mr.Arc is classified as Missing as of 3 Hours ago” Jarvis informed the Murder Machine who stopped “...then we need to find him! He’s to important to be missing now! Especially since more businesses are looking to buy off of us!” Ultron exclaimed looking extremely worried on his robotic features.  
“You are correct Ultron but Miss.Midnight is already planning on getting Mr.Arc back so until then, we will continue the plans Mr.Arc has set if he ever gone missing” The Butler AI informed as the screen of the Dust Top Computer showed ‘Space Simulation using Sample #554...is Complete. Space Stone Crystallized’   
The doors to the forge opened revealing a glowing blue stone hovering in the middle of the forge along with the pulsating energy from inside shifted and moved towards the ground compressing into a glowing blue cube along with a blue diamond like gem tossed at Ultrons feet.  
The Combat Droid bent down grabbing the blue jewel along with the blue cube “what in blue blazes?” Ultron asked unsure of what these were “analyzed, the gem and cube are both contained excess energy from the Space Stones Creation. One is more controlled while the other isn’t as controlled, I believe you can guess which is which” Jarvis exclaimed as the space stone is swiftly put into a cylinder compartment before it was moved by a psychic force slotting into a compartment next to the dust top computer before the doors to the forge closed and the screen showed ‘Power Simulation using sample #1... In Progress’

-Location: Vacuo, Shade Academy, Headmistress Office-  
Samara unscrolled what looks like a map of the whole Great Bronco Desert along with subsections within and what was circled was the desert Samara took team Alchemy which is named ‘Lifeless Borderlands’ but along with the circle is lines running all over the map.  
James and Jacques was also in the room watching Samara with a keen eye “what nobody knows about the desert region, is that there are catacombs that expand the whole desert as the main reason why nobody knows is because we stopped sending excavation parties as a way to preserve there history along with refusing to lose anymore life to them but if I am a guessing girl, Mr.Arc was unknowingly taken into one of these tunnels” Samara informed which made James go into his militant mode “these tunnels expand days maybe even weeks so we need to be cautious along with rushed sense to find Mr.Arc otherwise he will die from starvation”  
Jacques sighed as this wasn’t what he wanted to do since arriving into shade but needed to as a way to earn that meeting with Jaune so allowing the two hunters to converse on there action “is there a stable entry point into the tunnels?” James asked which Sam nodded pointing at a subsection called ‘Rocky Cliffs’ “this section is the only part of the desert where it has stable rock formations, we discovered there is a useable entry point into the tunnels so if we are to look for Mr.Arc then we need to use that” The Wind Huntress exclaimed as the Lifeless Borderlands was 30 Miles south of the Rocky Cliffs meaning it’s May take a few days maybe weeks to even find jaune but the Headmistress was contempt to find jaune no matter what.  
James nodded scratching his chin lightly “now who do we send? They have to be fast so we can’t send heavy machinery. I suggest my Ace Ops, there powerful and swift” The Cyborg Man offered which Midnight grit her teeth but knowing it was the safest bet one can make “very well James, the Ace Ops are to be sent to retrieve Mr.Arc and bring him back to shade” “then we are in agreement Samara” The General Exclaimed with a nod

——  
Alright guys here’s another chapter for ya but this time I know where to go for the next chapter so I’ll be working on that immediately...or maybe after a few days when everyone gets done doing the polls! 

Ahhh the Brown Tinted Droid! The first of its kind of the Starwars B1 Units! And later will make up as part of the backbone to Jaunes Robot Army along. I know BD will be ecstatic about it!

And now your probably wondering why the stones are being made to fast? Well here’s the thing, Jarvis is much like RvBs Epsilon and such there processing power is so strong that it I’ll feel like super speed so upon deciding this, it will give Jarvis more processing power to finish any project his working on at an Accelerated Rate which also includes building the stones

Now then here’s what I need from everyone, your probably wondering what the energy being shot out of the forge as byproducts and the first gems are Chaos Emeralds while the other object from the space stone is the Tesseract from MCU is what I need from everyone is Byproduct Items that can be believed to be from excess energy.

Poll-  
Option 1: Time  
Option 2: Mind  
Option 3: Soul


	11. Chapter 10: The Stone Warrior

Chapter 10: The Stone Warrior  
Note: alright my Doods! Here’s the final poll for the infinity gauntlet and such I’ll be taking a small break from this book so here you have it folks!   
And to mah bro @WearyCurmudgeon I appreciate all of your constructive criticism! But the stones however, they are more downgraded to be within rwby standards as such can only affect the planetary scale instead of the universal nor can it erase people, just explode non protected aura users into blood puddles such as Grimm so it’s more balanced then you think. But I appreciate your reviews such as everyone else! I love all of you!  
——  
-Earlier: Three Hours Ago-  
A black skinned and white armored Thresher breaches into a dark rocky tunnel though it stopped looking around as if searching for something but “GROAR!!” The Grimm roared before its body pulsated and moved as a surge of red energy started to exude from its body “GRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!!” It roared in deep pain before it stopped moving completely as the pulsating red energy and caused the Grimm to explode into a blood red paste.  
Blood scattered all over the walls, floors and ceiling while a single lump crouched among the sea of blood revealing to be Jaune Arc who looked momentarily serious with the gauntlet exuding ominous red energy revealing that the blonde man had caused the Grimm to explode in a bloody puddle due to Jaunes newly acquired Blood Manipulation Ability “I didn’t expect to be fully swallowed but thankfully Threshers have slow digestive systems so using Blood Manipulation was easy to kill it” Jaune exclaimed as he looked over his clothing to find his black pants was turned into dark black red which was easy to overlook but the blonde man saw that his white lab coat and white short sleeved button up shirt completely changed into Crimson.   
“Damn, it’s really dark” Jaune exclaimed as the tunnel like cavern was indeed dark almost pitch black while the only light source is coming from Jaunes Reality Stone as a self illuminating object ‘What if you used my Matter Manipulation Ability to craft a torch master, it would provide more visible light’ the stone exclaimed which The Blonde nodded as he needed more light to see aside from the ominous red light illuminated from Reality.  
Jaune kneeled down onto the ground placing his gauntlet right hand onto the blood stained floor before it started to shift and red harp as the gauntlet slowly moved up, so did the moving stone matter which it slowly shifted into a torch shaft then fully formed the object as a torch but without the cloth ‘why didn’t you form the cloth? It was well within the power of Matter Manipulation’ Reality Exclaimed unsure of why her Master, Reality is identified as a woman due to her voice, didn’t explore the ability even further “now is not the time to explore and experiment with these abilities. What I aim to do is investigate these caves and look for a way out so until then, I’ll use you sparingly” Jaune exclaimed as he slid off the crimson colored Lab Coat before ripping off a portion to wrap it around the torch head.  
“What many people don’t know is that blood is also a perfectly suitable substitute for a fire starter along with the fact that it can stay alit for several hours which is enough time for us to get our bearings within the caves plus with my coat and shirt being soaked in blood gives us enough material for a few days” Jaune exclaimed as he raised his gauntlet with a flash of red causing the blood wrapped torch to suddenly erupt in flames lighting up the cave at a far greater portion then the Red Stone.  
Grabbing the torch and raising it to look around to find it far to large to be natural “the caves, it’s far too large to be naturally occurring plus some of the supporting pillars looked dug through” The blonde genius exclaimed as he saw several collapsed pillars laying on the ground ‘so you think someone purposely dug under the desert at one point in the past?’ Reality asked her master which jaune couldn’t deny but can’t confirm if it was past humans or faunus but will attempt to look into when he returns to shade.  
Jaune starts walking deeper into the tunnel looking for signs of an exit as well as markings of any human or Faunus activity but it was mostly just an unnatural dug in tunnel ‘this doesn’t make logical sense...this tunnel is too wide to not be man made but i seen no sign of human nor Faunus presence even after a few centuries some signs would still be present…’ The Blonde thought to himself before looking down going deeper into his thoughts trying to figure out a way to get out before bumping into something that caused jaune to rub his nose as he backed up what looked like an Ancient Mantle Samurai but it was a statue of such a warrior.  
“A statue?” Jaune exclaimed in wonder how a very accurate and closely worked statue ended up deep in a stone tunnel underneath the Lifeless Borderlands, the statue looked like an Atlas Shogun Samurai including a life like Curved Iron Sword ‘that’s ominous…’ The Stone Commented at the Sight of the statue “tell me about it, but at least I know human presence used to make the tunnel which confirmed my theory but a weird place to put a life like statue” Jaune exclaimed as he circled around the Stone Warrior looking at its increasingly accurate details “whoever put this here must’ve been from Atlas, it’s definitely a Shogun Samurai” the blonde man exclaimed before walking past the samurai into deeper parts of the tunnel.  
‘Samurai?’ Reality asked as she still was born yesterday meaning she didn’t have time to learn more about the world “highest rank of the Warrior class in Ancient Atlas Culture, they are said to be one of the greatest warriors along with being revered as Military Commanders. They are said to be almost as Militant Advanced as the Ancient Fallen Roman Kingdom, who are revered for their military strength and based most of their culture on said military” Jaune informed Reality of the History of the Stone warriors   
*Clank*  
*Clank*  
*Clank*  
Sounds of metallic stepping is heard behind the blonde man causing him to swiftly turn around to find out who exactly was following him but jumped slightly to see the...same? Statue standing there but instead of the Military Adopted Stance of Attention, was instead standing there with its arms crossed and it’s metal plated cover face staring at jaune almost like it really was staring at the blonde man “what in the hell?” The Blonde Spoke getting a bit closer to the statue “I can swear we passed this thing...I swear to the gods if it moved, I’m gonna Yeet out of this cave” Jaune exclaimed before frowning at the...Modern Slang jaune tried to correctly.  
‘Yeet?’ The stone tried to ask, wondering what it meant and why it made jaune looked displeased “modern young people slang...I’m just gonna keep talking like a normal, responsible and possibly insane person” the genius informed turning around again then continued to walk down hoping to forget the awful slang he spat out without thinking.  
*Clank*  
*Clank*  
*Clank*  
More clanking is heard behind jaune causing him to swiftly turn back around raising his hands with an ominous glow from the red stone trying to defend himself from an attacker only to find the exact same statue just closer then last time “ok, I know for a fucking fact that the statue was supposed to be even farther..” Jaune comments with an eye twitch very sure this Samurai Statue is meant to be non living.  
‘This is starting to scare me master!’ Reality exclaimed in a shaky like tone as the Infinity Stone never faced this situation before in her full day of life, Jaune narrowed his eyes at the statue unsure of what to think at the moment but it was obvious that the statue was alive and using scare fear tactics “....I’m gonna face you towards the Samurai, if it starts walking inform me immediately and I’ll counter it” The Blonde Man planned then turning back around to continue his walk but this time he left the top of his right gauntlet facing the samurai.  
As Jaune kept moving forward while keeping his mind completely open in the wake of an attack while waiting for a signal from the Crimson Stone.   
Reality kept watch of the Stone Warrior only to shriek loudly into Jaunes head ‘AYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!’ Which caused the blonde inventor to groan as he held his left temple before turning around raising his gauntlet as a swift sword slashed towards clashing against the Golden Gauntlet.  
Jaune Sneered as his gauntlet right clashed and clenched against a sharp looking sword while glaring against the Stone Warrior who’s eyes were glowing bright red while holding onto the straight edge Ancient Atlas Katana “What are you!?” Jaune yelled as he tried pushing the sword towards the samurai but it pushed back with greater strength then what the blonde man was using.  
“Aus, Ag, Dannik, Dur” The Stone Warrior Sounded off deep, husked but powerful words yet the blonde man who is skidding backwards from the intense strength of the warrior as he was thinking on the words it said “I don’t understand!” Jaune exclaimed before he was pushed back hard as the warrior mustered enough strength, tossing jaune backwards with the man skidding onto his feet then looking down at the gauntlet unmarked despite before looking at the warrior who slowly raised his Katana to the right in a combat form ‘W-W-W-WHAT IS THAT THING!’ Reality shouted inside the inventors head.  
Jaune however didn’t make note of that as the samurai is slowly encircling around the blonde man who slowly went into the base Maui Tuai Stance with his knees bent, arms bent as well as his raised fists has his fists bent slightly “What Are You” Jaune asked again which it raised its head almost like its understood what the blonde man asked “Zin, Qolaas, Pruzah, Kruziik Krin” The Warrior spoke in an Ancient Unknown Language even taking off it’s left hand from its sword, which was raised to the side, then touched its Stony Chestplate “it seems that it’s able to understand us but I have absolutely no idea what ITS saying” Jaune exclaimed as he slowly etched towards the Samurai who just scoffed at this “Dukaan…”  
The Stone Soldier regripped its sword with both hands then with Ergo Enhanced speed appeared in front jaune while bringing down his sword which in the split second jaune swiftly pushed himself backwards as the sword swiftly came down directly in front of him even feeling the wind being sliced in half which not only was the only thing sliced.  
The Blonde Man held a very shocked look at such speed that a heavy looking statue was able to discharged even as his blue rimmed glasses was sliced in half causing it to fall from Jaunes face, that act alone doubled the Blonde Mans already shocked face ‘So Fast! There’s no way this thing could exert that level of speed!’ Jaune shouted into his mind trying to think of a logical reason but each thought always ends ending as the stone creature charged more with slower speeds slashing and dicing with calculated, level strikes.  
The Blonde Man kept ducking and dodging each strike as best he could but the sword was long enough to slightly cut and nick his crimson soaked shirt ‘Master! Use me!’ Reality shouted trying to help her master defend himself, Jaune placed a determined face after getting over the initial shock “TAKE THIS!” Jaune shouted as the red stone on Jaunes gauntlet glowed brightly in use.  
The Matter just below the Stone Warrior starts shifting and extended swiftly into a pillar slamming into the warrior then takes him away from the Blonde Man then stopping midway sending the warrior backwards into the air however the Stone Soldier lands on its feet skidding backwards then glaring with its glowing red eyes “Vonmindoraan…” the Soldier commented in the unknown language as Jaune raised his Gauntlet clenching his fist followed by a bright glow of red, red lightning appeared on the floor in front of jaune deconstructing the existing matter before sending the partial created stone dragon projectile as its length is increasing from the floor, The Stone Dragon Missile is flying straight at the Stone warrior who’s not even moving.  
The Dragon Connects against the stone warrior but the opposite effect occurred as the Stone creation broke apart and scattered onto the floor after making contact with the warrior “WHAT!?” Jaune shouted as his eyes widened even more in shock “W-What is it!?” The Soldier looked down at the broken earth “Sahqo?...” Looking back at jaune then raising his sword towards the soldiers left.  
In a unnatural burst of speed that was even faster from last time such speed was achieved from the warrior charged at jaune swinging its sword swiftly and heavily in a right outer swing hitting the blonde man who couldn’t even comprehend the action as the inventor roared in pain and crashing into a wall creating a small wall crater.  
Jaune coughed in pain as he laid in the wall crater with his eyes closed obviously trying to sooth the damage that was caused, though clenched his eyes as the man's head throbbed from the incoming pain but opened his eyes wide as he felt a stream of blood flowing down his head over his right temple “Holy Dust…” Jaune commented as his eyes widened even more then possible as this warrior SHATTERED the Genius’s Aura in a single speed enhanced strike “I’m...Gonna Die?” Jaune asked as his eyes slowly raised upwards to see the Stone Warrior slowly but ominously walking towards jaune while it spoke one last word “Liivrah”   
Jaune didn’t know what the hell it said but the blonde man knew...it wasn’t good.  
The Warrior Charged Jaune with Normal Reletive Speed while raising its sword in attempt to slashing at the man however the Human Man raised his gauntlet as red lightning crackled around it then a similar red bolt was conjured striking the Stone warrior as fast as sound sending it crashing into the adjacent wall.  
“HAH...HAH...HAH…” Jaune panted as he slowly got up and went to hold and cover an open wound from his right side using his left hand “...is...is it dead?” The Blonde asked Reality who remained silent for the time ‘Best to get out of here before it decides to reuse the same technique’ Jaunes thought was sound as he turned and started a strained looking run as he grasped his open blood flowing wound to keep it from getting worse.  
The run last for twenty minutes before he swiftly came to a holt before jaune could accidentally toss himself over a cliff that overlooked a very large cavern that looked like it could’ve been used as a base, The Blonde Mans Blue eyes went downwards where a large crumbling looking building stood at the very base of the cliff however the sight of the building didn’t scare jaune but instead was the Stone Soldier Looking Army that stood in front of the building in a Army Stance “what in the blue hell is this!?” Jaune shouted then grunting as a brain throbbed from the shout.  
‘...We’re Gonna Die Master?’ The Crimson Stone Asked Jaune who just stood there looking at the unmoving stone army “...Most Likely Reality” The Creator exclaimed before gasping as a sword was STABBED through his lower abdomen, which penetrated Jaunes non lethal organ aka the Liver(A/N: Don’t comment about my possible wrong medical choice for a non lethal organ) “GAH!” The Man groaned once more as the sword was swiftly taken out causing jaune to grasp his stab wound with both hands trying to make the bleeding stop though it didn’t matter as the mysterious warrior from behind kicked jaune over the cliff sending him plummeting downwards.  
The Man Crashed through the unstable stone roof then hitting the floor with blood splattered from his multiple wounds leaving jaune ina state of daze not even hearing the worried shouts from the crimson stone, his eyes landed on a stone lectern where a piece of a golden like disk was shown which was the exact piece jaune found that was the planispheric disk “I’m...Dying?....” Jaune asked not even commenting on the disk's location, however his eyes slowly closed as the low blood flow finally caught up to the Creator.  
——  
And there you have it folks! Another successful chapter of Arc Solutions and a new enemy has appeared! The Stone Warrior of Ancient Atlas! Now here’s the lore behind the seemingly undefeatable Stone Warrior.   
I originally gotten the idea from a Childen TV Show I watched as a kid called ‘LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu’   
the Stone Warrior was originally minions of the main antagonist of the ending portion of the series before it was taken off the air, but Netflix and Google helped me with research and I’ve decided to put the Stone Warrior into this book as a challenge for jaune! Just because jaune has one infinity stone that already puts on the pedestal of experienced warriors, doesn’t mean there won’t be anything else that isn’t anymore powerful.  
Also your probably gonna get annoyed by what the Stone Warrior was saying to jaune and I’ve decided to look up a language that is fitting for Ancient Remnant and such I used the Dragon Dictionary from Bestheda’s Skyrim so I just used a bunch of words with similar meaning but I’m lazy in putting down the meanings of the word so go read a book

Alright Doods! I’m still in need for more Shade Student and Teacher Ocs but here’s a fun thing! I’m also looking for froriegn students from the other three kingdoms as I have a little thing I’m planning!

I’m still lookin for ideas of weapons, armor and other shit like that Doods!

Now here’s the last note, this will be the last poll for the infinity gauntlet as such the fifth stone will be decided and the last stone will automatically be put in but it’s been a great run my Doods! As such polls kept me going so I don’t get shanked by my good friend BD.  
Poll-   
Option 1: Time  
Option 2: Soul


	12. Chapter 11: Revaluation

Chapter 11: Revaluation   
Note: this is my interpretation of the afterlife so yeah get bent 

Now there I’m going to say this now, STOP TELLING ME TO FIND A BETA READER!  
I do not have the time to look for someone that has enough free time to read and edit my works nor can I edit my own shit unless you believe you can help then STOP ASKING! It’s heavily annoying!  
——

Jaune Arc looked calm almost peaceful like as his body is swiftly flowing through what looked like a massive body of ocean but the man didn’t give the impression of drowning but more contempt as voices was dominate within the unconfined water.  
Jaune is washing through image to image detailing his very life starting as his time as an infant, to his time as a child which included all of his first inventions to finding Bismark half dead before those images shifted faster through the blonde mans which now hit his time at beacon though jaune just turned away from that string of memories until his short time at shade appeared.  
Then nothing as the string of memories just disappeared into the black abyss of the ocean ‘...am...I dead?...’ The Blonde Man thought as he remembered closing his eyes inside of what looked like an alter room but now woken up inside water.  
However Jaune gasped a bit as he felt two people cling until his legs so looking down gasped in fear as he saw two heavily rotted people which exposed a bit bone “aaaaaAaaAaAaAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Jaune screamed in fear as he feels himself being pulled down so the genius tries to paddle himself upwards towards the surface but the sheer strength of the demons is stronger “what the hell are you!” Jaune shouted looking down and threw a punch at the demon which it connected but did nothing as the demons forced the blonde man down more.  
‘JAUNE ARC! YOUR SOUL IS SOAKED WITH GREED AS YOU NEGLECTED YOUR VERY BODY FOR YOUR AMBITIONS OF KNOWLEDGE AND POWER! YOU WILL BE JUDGED AND YOU WILL SUFFER FOR ETERNITY IN THE FOURTH CIRCLE OF HELLLLLLL!’ One of the demonic skeletons exclaimed causing jaune to gasp out as the bony fingers of the monster started heating up searing into the blonde mans leg through his pants.  
The Prodigy struggles even more trying to swim upwards towards the surface until he saw a hand, it looked feminine so the Arc man gritted his teeth extending his right hand towards the unknown grasping onto it which it clenched her hand around his own and—  
*SPLASH!!*  
*COUGH*  
*COUGH*  
*COUGH*  
Jaune was pulled out o the water onto a nice looking beach though the blonde man didn’t have time to properly admire as he is coughing out the water that entered his lungs then looking up and around, the location seemed like a beach that spanned the coast almost Infinitely like there was no end, the ocean also spanned far and wide with no end.  
“Whew! That was close!” A female voice exclaimed prompting the blonde man to turn his head towards the woman who held a blackish red gothic Lolita outfit before covering her body with a pure Snow White cloak though her hair looked long which was black with her tips being the color of ruby red, it was the woman’s face that got jaune to be on guard as it looked heavily similar to Ruby Rose especially the eyes.  
The mysterious look alike woman turned towards jaune with a motherly smile “well hey kiddo! Glad I got you out of there” “What the hell were those!?” Jaune shouted getting up to his feel height but stumbled backwards a bit though steadied himself “ah the creatures in the water? Those were Phantoms or what we call ‘Prowlers of Purgatory’ you can say they are blood hounds for souls that committed great sins in life” the woman exclaimed seeing the obvious confused look in the mans eyes.  
So deciding to wait for questions from the man, Jaune looks at the ocean staring at the calm blue waves though gasp in fear as the upper skull cap of a phantom demon that grabbed the prodigy before it dipped back down into the ocean “what kind of ocean is that?” Jaune asked looking at the Ruby Look Alike.  
She looked at the ocean as well “that kiddo, is Purgatory where all souls end up after they died-“ “wait...I’m dead!?” She looked back with her smile still present “technically, you are in a state of near death which is the main reason why your only in limbo. The beach is symbolized as the Biblical Term of Limbo as it’s an infinite space of those who hasn’t committed any sins to be dragged into hell nor are they worthy enough to go into paradise” she exclaimed pointing behind the blonde man causing him to turn his head to see dozens of modern like buildings in the distance “that over there is what people would refer to as Heaven or Paradise”  
Jaune nodded as he slowly is accepting the reality of death then turning back to her “so if I’m in a state in between, why save me?” “Because someone needs to slap my idiot husband for not properly stepping up to be the father my girls need” the woman commented huffing to herself then smiled again “it seems that I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Summer Rose” Summer introduces herself then extended her right hand for a shake which jaune grasped with his own “thank you” Jaune exclaimed then pulling back slightly to stare at the ocean “so if the ocean is purgatory and a void between both Heaven and Hell. Then how is the beach Limbo? Since limbo is also the first circle of hell”  
Summer strokes her chin as she never really did understand as the one who saved her from being dragged by the Phantom Demons didn’t say why “I have no clue but I have a question Jaune-“ Blue Eyes snapped towards the Rose Mother almost instantly “how did you know my name?” “Spirit kiddo, we do know what’s going on in the world but anyway...why are you afraid” Summer exclaimed before asked looking over to jaune again who returned her gaze confused “what?” “Why are you afraid” Jaune narrowed his eyes still in confusion on the question “I...I don’t understand...” the genius responded.  
Summer just sighed as she closed her eyes rubbing the bridge of her nose “outstanding, with all that intellect. My question goes right over your head alright I’ll make this simple, I watched your fight against the Stone Golem especially since you crafted what is essentially a living super weapon you call an Infinity Stone” Summer exclaimed though giggled slightly muttering “how crazy one can create a weapon from a ludicrous comic book....” then speaking up once more “you obviously had the power to combat evenly against it yet you didn’t, so I’ll ask again...Why. Are. You. Afraid.” Summer spoke fully and completely staring into Jaunes widened and fearful blue eyes.  
“....because...” Jaune choked a bit as he stared at the ocean slowly descending onto the sandy floor sitting on it then bringing his legs close to his chest obviously in thought “Because I’m Scared...I’m scared I may end up like my dad, he’s powerful and with such power will come at the cost of tossing away his beliefs and just does what he wants without thinking about other people...I don’t want to build up my power base and end up being like him...” Jaune exclaimed obviously troubled by this thought.  
Summer obviously knew what the kid is going through as many Hunter in training often goes into what people call ‘Life Crisis’ which usually consisted of a time one uses to re-evaluates there goals, life and everything in between so even a man with an intelligence that certainly goes beyond any normal man is prone to question himself so using experience, Summer decides what to say “then don’t, you said that your father fell from grace when he became as powerful as you say but you are NOT him, you are you. Your intelligence, your goals, your achievements and your people. All has appeared because of you not because your like your parents or siblings but you! There is only one you! You are unique, you are different! Don’t believe any less because you have the potential to change the world! Your family, Friends and most importantly yourself! Your intelligence, aura and power are all yours so start using them for what YOU believe in Arc!”   
Jaune looked at summer shocked that she was adamant on helping him with his early life crisis then looking down obviously in thought but soon found reason and logic in her words and not only that his Intelligence, Achievements and Goals are all him but he had people that depended on him and his work so getting up from the sandy floor then looking up at the sun of the after life obviously in thought but more and more the train of thought always came to protecting and helping remnant which meant that he needed to stay alive.  
Summer watched with a slight open mouth as Jaunes body slowly is exuding a dense white aura that enveloped his body which made the woman smile “looks like someone figured out what to do...” “yeah, I’m going back to the world of the living and I’m going to complete my Infinity Gauntlet then I’ll properly lead my Company to save remnant from itself” Jaune exclaimed as he looked down at his aura covered body then started walking towards the ocean of purgatory with a determined look of fire.  
“Good luck kiddo! Oh and confess to Miss.Iclyn already! I got a bet going!” Summer exclaimed as jaune slowly dived into the water.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Jaune slowly opened his eyes of not the ocean of lost souls but infact a dusty looking alter room where a part of a golden disk sat on its pedestal waiting to be claimed then slowly getting onto his elbows and knees “Grk!” Jaune gritted as a stream of blood hits the stone floor from the mans open wound ‘Holy Dust Bitch this hurt!’ The blonde prodigy thought as he slowly got onto one knees covering the open stab wound with his gauntlet hand trying hard to stop the bleed while looking around the alter room “Reality?” Jaune called out then looking down to the blood crystal in the gauntlet.  
‘I’m surprised your alive master, Your heart stopped for over 3 Days’ Reality exclaimed which caused jaune to look heavily shocked and concerned “THREE DAYS!? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?” Jaune shouted as he didn’t believe that such a short time in the afterlife could result in three days passing ‘unknown’ the stone answered the question prompting jaune to grit his teeth slowly getting up onto his feet obviously feeling the muscle strain from having been in a hibernated state for three days “it’s a miracle that I haven’t bled to death by now” Jaune thought out loud as blood started to drip from his side ‘Can’t really bleed to death if you already died Master’ The Stone commented.  
Jaune snorted as his eyes shifted towards the pedestal of the golden disk “so it seems that the Ancient Mantle Army has met with the Old Spanish Inquisition if they have a piece of the disk” The blonde man exclaimed slowly stepping towards the disk which each step gets jaune closer to the mysterious object then stopped when the genius was standing above the pedestal “....I had a revaluation during my Near Death Experience....” Jaune said out loud randomly even catching the Concept of Reality off guard ‘....oh?’ “Yeah...from this moment forward with you as my witness...” He calls out in the open grasping the golden disk with his left hand clutching it tightly with blood prints imprinting on the golden surface “I will stop being afraid, afraid I’ll turn into my power hungry bastard of a father and do what I wish! And I wish! Is to beat the fuck out of that stone mother fucker!” The man shouted as the stone glows bright red and fire is conjured out.

-Location: Vacuo, Underneath the Desert-   
Around 11 People are walking through a very large tunnel after atlas soldiers spent three days mapping the whole tunnel system for dozens of miles but after the scouting they finally believed that jaune was hiding in the main chamber “alright remember!” Clover shouted as he was leading the ace ops and two teams from beacon and one team from mistral “our main objective is to search and rescue or jaune arc anything else is second” 

Towards the teams is where a man holding a staff whistled “this Jaune Arc guy must be really important if all the academies are pulling together to find him” He exclaimed looking over the rest while the beacon teams didn’t look so good minus Weiss who just looked annoyed.  
Ruby looked down guilty for turning against her first friend.  
Yang was guilty by harming jaune after he tried to explain himself to ruby.  
Weiss however was still steadfast of her belief that jaune should’ve been arrested for what he did but felt extremely annoyed that such a man is revered as a growing industrialist.  
Blake originally came to apologize to the blonde man for not standing up for him.  
“Why is that good?” Weiss exclaimed though remembering that the Mistral team wasn’t at beacon when everyone turned against the cheater “I mean, Vacuo is working around the clock to get this guy back. I’ve also heard that this Arc Character is a high valued Target for atlas plus Our academy sent us to assist in the rescue effort” The Monkey Faunus Gave his thoughts looking at team NPR.  
Ren may have the look of an emotionless but on the inside is heavily saddened for not standing for his Non Blood Brother.  
Nora wasn’t as energetic as she was after she turned against her leader  
Pyrrha was perhaps the most guilty of them all as she had a crush on jaune through out the semester though during the whole Forever Falls incident had to pull away from jaune to deal with a Beowulf Pack therefore couldn’t see what happened during the time and then she was pressured by Ozpin to turn against jaune even when she was set to help him.  
“Are you guys alright? You seem down” the blue man with a neat mistral uniform commented towards the group feeling almost down as them for whatever reason “no Neptune...nothing at all” Pyrrha exclaimed looking heavily down though the man with the green hair turned to his team almost feeling depressed at his new friends “ok, then...listen, the semester is closing soon especially since Vacuo pulled out of the Vytal festival so with the tournament being pushed back. Sun is thinking about going to beaches in mistral, do you guys want to join?” He asked his friends.  
The Monkey Faunus now named Sun nodded “yeah guys! It’s gonna be fun plus mistral is known for there beautiful scenery and beaches right Neptune?” Sun asked the blue man who nodded at the information “yeah, it’s is so you guys want to come?” Nep asked the beacon teams.  
“Sure sounds like fun plus gives me a reason to show off my body” Yang exclaimed with her usual flirtatious smirk which made Neptune blush at the sight which gone unnoticed to all by the blue mans best monkey friend, Weiss looked away blushed a bit as she thought about Neptune’s unclothed upper body “I guess I wouldn’t mind going to” “yaaay! Team Trip!” Ruby exclaimed trying to not be bummed out with the jaune matter “what about Blakey? You coming during spring break?” Yang asked Blake who remained at the back portion of the search party.  
Blake is using her lamp light as to continuing her read of the Ninjas of Love book “no, I don’t care much for water. I may just go back home to visit my parents” “aww man” Sun muttered as he hoped to see Blake in a bikini, The Green haired man turned towards NPR “what about you guys?” “No, I’m not much for the beach scene” Ren exclaimed as he didn’t really care much for the beach, Nora added her answer “if Ren isn’t going then I’m not going either”  
“What about you Pyrrha?” The red haired man that seemed to be dress like a gentleman like pirate turned towards the spartan woman who shook her head a bit “sorry Scarlett, I promised my mom that I would come back home for spring break” she exclaimed with an apologetic smile.  
The Pirate man named Scarlett nodded then turned to face the front with the silence then hitting but the head group stopped suddenly “what the?” The brown skinned man with a raised dog tail exclaimed prompting the groups in the back to walk to find a Ancient Mantle Samurai Warrior in its previous position when dealt with previous intruders with its head looking down allowing its Stone hat to cover its face.  
“That’s freaky” the muscle woman exclaimed grazing a hand through her hair “I say, who would put a statue in a middle of an abandoned tunnel?” The Dog Faunus exclaimed unsure of who would put such a statue “that statue, it looks like a representation of the Ancient Mantle Samurai” Weiss exclaimed her thoughts prompting Clover to look at it up and down “your right Miss.Schnee” “wait wait, Mantle? I thought the Kingdom weren’t built over 500 Years Ago” Pyrrha spoke unsure of the time.  
“Record wise yes, but as excavations around the world occurs for construction of varies modern buildings. Has shown signs that there were kingdoms built long before the establishment of the modern age, Mantle was considered the first kingdom established roughly five thousand just before the Spanish Inquisition that came 200 later” Weiss gave the history lesson prompting the ace ops to relook the stone statue with Harriet responding “if that were the case then ‘Mantle’ would’ve started traversing the world to settle the planet” “that would be correct, recovered journals of Ancient Mantle officials stated that they focused on a military occupation of remnant which almost succeeded after a few hundred years of trying to bypass natural weather and geography.” Weiss finished her lesson as the soldiers moved passed it with everyone else.  
“Well then Ice Queen, it seems that these tunnels were controlled by former Mantle Forces so all we need to do is just find this Jaune Arc” Sun exclaimed though his eyes picked up with Blake’s ears twitching as Metal like steps is heard caused the Monkey and Cat Faunus to swiftly turn around with Sun raised his staff ready to fight, everyone else stopped to turn to see the stone warrior facing towards them “what the hell?” Sage said in slight fear.  
“H-how did that statue get there?” Ruby said in an equal amount of fear but took out her scythe mechanizing it “guys, I feel something weird coming out of the statue” Yang exclaimed slowly mechanized Ember Cilica, Blake took out the large sword of Gombal Shrowd ready to fight as her animal instincts are telling her that the statue was more then it appeared.   
“Come on guys, your just being ridiculous” Weiss comments as she watched her friends look cautious though Clover just cleared his throat “come on kids, we don’t have much time. Mr.Arc has been missing for over 3 days” The Ace Ops leader reminded which made Pyrrha look downcast as her actions may have gotten her former friend and love interest but everyone resumed there search for about ten minutes until more Metal clanks is heard  
*CLANK*  
*CLANK*  
*CLANK*  
Prompting everyone to turn back around swiftly towards the same stone statue that should’ve logically been left behind “what the-“ Nora exclaimed unsure of what’s going on until the Stone Warrior lifted its hat covered eyes that caused everyone’s hearts to jump at the scare “DEATH COMES TO ALL THAT STANDS AGAINST...NIBIRU...” the warrior spoke in a distorted tone.

——  
Alright my Doods! Here’s another chapter of arc solutions! Now three days passed in the world while Jaunes soul was in the afterlife so now the fires of determination is now lit into a blaze! Oh and keep your pants up Doods! Romance is coming in the next few chapters!

Now Doods, as usual send in your ideas for weapons and other stuff for Jaunes company and any other ideas you can come up with.

I’m still looking out for more ocs if your willing to give em to me

Now lastly I’m going to say this again.

STOP ASKING FOR A BETA READER! I do not have the time to waste to find someone willing to edit my works


	13. Chapter: 12: Stone Warrior vs Remnant

Chapter 12: Remnant vs Stone Warrior  
Note: alright my Doods! This story has been made in the Google Docs and I have my boy @ZergPsycho beta reading it now so it should be more enjoyable to all you Doods! 

Now then! The teams of Beacon and Haven along with Atlas Ace Ops is against the near indestructible Stone Warrior, and I’m going to say this now...it’s going to be one sided and it’s not going to favor Remnant.   
And to answer a question to @WearyCurmudgeon. The Stone Warriors material can’t be changed because it’s powered by Magic, this particular magic shifted the material to accommodate a soul. I affectionately call this ‘Living Stone’ and can’t be changed by the reality stone.

Ok one last thing Doods, it’s about the story. I want you Doods to comment what you think about it and I want your honest thoughts along with a way to help with the shortcomings of the story you saw and if it’s something that’s already been implemented like say...the infinity gauntlet then there’s nothing I can do aside from remaking the whole story and we all know that will take to much time, however I will not acknowledge outright insults of the story unless you have a way to fix my shortcomings then don’t bother. 

Alright doods, enjoy the chapter  
——

“AHHHHHHH!” Sun shouted as he leaped backwards not even looking to land only slamming onto his ass about the sudden movement of what’s supposed to be a non living status “what the fuck!?” The blonde brawler shouted moving backwards from the status as did everyone else.  
The statue didn’t move with the only thing it did was resheath it’s sword on its rocky belt “1..2..3..4..” the living creature exclaimed as it pointed and countered at the new visitors with the Rescue Teams unsure of what it's doing “9...10..11..12..13..14..15..huh so many guests recently and I didn’t properly clean my cave hah!” The statue exclaimed joyfully laughing to itself while everyone just stared at a deadpan expression “uh...what are you?” The Pirate Inspired Huntsmen asked as his hand slowly made way to the cutlass on his left hip ready to use it.  
The Unknown Creature stopped laughing as it’s glowing green eyes landed on Scarlett “...I am me, but I'm not. I’m alive and I’m not who can say for sure what is true and what is false?” The creature exclaimed cryptically however, clover stepped up in front of the kids that jumped back from the stone creature “alright enough! Identify yourself!” He said in an authoritative voice trying to look unintimidated but that’s not the case as the lucky man felt very afraid of this creature's sentient life.  
“....my, you are far more chatty than the last one.” The Warrior exclaimed, crossing its arms not even fazed by the man, however this information stuck to the Good Fortune Man “last one? Who was the last one. Tell us!” Clover exclaimed harshly “never caught the boys name, Blonde, Tall, Lab Coat and a Golden Gauntlet with a bright red stone. He was...an Interesting One. A lot more than any of you” the Warrior exclaimed.  
“That must be Jaune Arc” Marrow exclaimed however gulped then spoke out to the stone man who turned towards him “what did you do to him?” The Warrior shrugged at the answer but gave the best he could “I stabbed him from behind then kicked his corpse off a cliff, he’s most likely dead.” He said then hearing gasps from Team R(w)by and NPR getting news that their former friend was dead.  
Clover grit his teeth as not only such a brilliant mind was slain but one that could perhaps greatly help atlas “damnit, we still need to find his body..” The Fortune man exclaimed though the short woman Harriet Bree walked up next to him not allowing her gaze to leave the Stone Warrior “Clover, I think we need to destroy this thing. I don’t believe it’s going to allow us to find Arcs body in peace…” she explained her thoughts which the Arc Ops leader nodded knowing a protector when he sees one “right…” he said though eyeing the Warrior up and down.  
Not once did the teams see the Warrior place a hand on its sword that was clipped to its belt Elm asked curiously while her hand slowly gripped her massive explosive hammer “tell us...why are you down here?” The Stone creature remained silent for a moment just overlooking the 15 people “my people put me here to protect a piece of the Planispheric Disk. So long as my body is standing then I can assure you that you WILL NOT get near it” The Warrior Exclaimed with full seriousness.   
Clover thinks to himself about this ‘so in this creature's head, Mr.Arc was just wondering the caves looking for a way out until it came across this thing now what is a Planispheric Disk?’ “What is a Planispheric Disk?” Specialist Ebi asked “I can guarantee, you won’t be getting that information from me GAKI” it spoke slowly narrowing his eyes at the leader not taking note.  
“AAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHHH!!” Someone screamed catching the Stone Mans attention looking over to see a dark skinned man wielding a massive double edged sword slashing towards the Warrior who caught the blade with its right stone hand causing a shockwave of air, Sage grits his teeth as he tried to apply more strength however the Warrior was not budging.  
The Stone Man raised its foot and slammed it into sages stomach causing the dark skinned man to adopt a heavily painful and open mouth look before his body was sent flying away hitting then sliding down the wall to cuddle his hurting abdomen.  
“SAGE!” Sun shouted then his eyes landed on the Warrior with rage taking over “you son of a bitch!” The monkey Faunus shouted as he whipped out his staff, twirling it while running towards the warrior ‘...this is going to be my whole day isn’t?...if only the Blonde Gaki was still alive, he was the only human in thousands of years that got me to use my sword…’ the Warrior was in thought.  
Sun was striking the Warrior with his bo staff which each made contact caused a small explosion from the blaze dust within, then jumped over the Warrior to slam the bottom end of the staff into its straw modeled hat/head which didn’t even get the hat to move.   
Sun landed on his feet swiftly turning while he unhooked his staff into gunchucks then charged at the Warrior striking it even more with expert level control over the gunchucks which each and every strike it makes contact is a gunshot until the creature grabbed both suns wrist while glaring “enough” it said then slammed the flat portion of its straw etched hat into the monkey mans face sending him flying backwards, the Monkey Faunus rolled on the ground and stopped as that strike really jumbled his head “...if anyone wanna tag in...please do” Sun spoke like he was drunk.  
Yang was next as she charged the Stone Warrior from behind while mechashiftihg her gauntlets into attack mode “ARRRRRRGHHHH!” She shouted attempting to punch the creature in his back however the samurai swiftly turned around and caught the first which only got the Blonde Bombshell to smirk “your pretty good if you can catch my fist” she said to the Stone man who only just shrugged at her before raising its right fist since its left caught the blonde woman’s and strikes her face, the force of the strike caused the crazy blonde woman to skid backwards however stopped only to wipe the stricken cheek.  
Yang turned to face the Warrior with a smirk “come on, is that all you got?” She taunted the Warrior who merely blinks at this ‘this woman...is she really that arrogant of her power? I would’ve been mildly impressed if she forced me to use my sword like the Blonde Gaki from earlier but alas...she hasn’t nor is she able...maybe after this I’ll go see the Gakis Corpse and probably give him a proper burial’ it thought while watching the crazy blonde charge and starts throughout out punches enhanced by the power of her gauntlets with each strike hitting the golem but not a single one is causing any damage, more like hitting rock then anything.  
Yang grits her teeth as she stepped backwards while cocking her fist then launched it which connected to the stone creature's face but did not budge in the slight before raising and back handing the crazy haired blonde to the side causing her to hit the wall HARD “come on you Gakis! At Least forced me to use my sword! The Blonde Gaki from earlier did!” The Warrier shouted as it started to grow irritated.  
Weiss was next but she focused more on speed which she sped past the creature and slashed at it which made a metal on stone sound causing it to look at its right shoulder ‘Huh, a speedster?’ The Snow Woman slashed the creature several times as she used her semblance to enhance her speed, slashing and hacking while bypassing the creature in all directions.  
Weiss slashed at the creature from the front but it caught the blade with its left hand then smashed into her face with its right sending the Schnee Woman back crashing into Yang who was running at them to fight, Neptune raised his weapon into its gun mode shooting out several plasma blasts that hit the stone man only for it to turn towards the blue haired boy who gulped.  
Nep twirled around his Weapon, mechashifting it into a glowing trident “time to be cool for the ladies!” He shouted charging at the Samurai with his weapon raised only to get slammed into by the bottom end of the creature's hand into his shoulder “GAH!” Which then Neptune slammed into the ground looking very lame to be taken down in a single strike, not even putting up a slight decent fight however the creature raised his leg with intent to slam its earthy boot into the water named man.  
“Neptune!” Someone shouted with a bullet hitting the Stone Warriors face which bounced off though it caught its attention which it looked up to see the red haired man holding a simple flintlock pistol which it was trained on its position ‘Flintlock? How many years has it been since I saw that type of weaponry? Ahhh the glories of the past’ The Stone Man thought to itself watching the red haired pirate holster his pistol then unsheathed his Cutlass.  
Surging forward to swipe at the creature which it only pulled its head back as to look to have narrowly avoided the slash but it could’ve done so more spectacularly, Scarlett slashed several times at the warrior who dodged however it kept to its spot as it actively moved its body to dodge the cutlass.  
Warrior twirled it’s body to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick that sent the haven student crashing to the left hitting the adjacent wall located “Gah!” Scarlett grunted in pain as he slid down the wall even though his aura was still up, it hurt like a bitch.  
Blake appeared in front of the creature wielding Gambol and Shroud respectively which she attacked the stone man with quick efficiency of the broad short sword and the thin curved blade though the stone man punched at blake to knock her away but she disappeared in a flash of darkness indicating it was her semblance activated which the Cat Woman reappeared behind the creature loading something into the pistol.  
The Warrior turned its head to stare at Blake who used her semblance to reshape her shadow into a mass of fire shaped like her which exploded enveloping the stone creature in its fire.  
Blake sighed in relief as she slowly sheathed her blade to stare at the devastation of the rescue teams which Yang was laying on her back with Weiss laying on top of her “Weiss? As much as I like you being on top...can you get up?” The Blonde Woman joked only to get slapped by the snow named woman “OW!”   
Sun was still on his back as those several blows hit his aura hard and even then the pressure still hurt “ughhh is it dead?...” he asked which Blake responded “I believe so” “yay..” sun exclaimed with the minimum amount of enthusiasm.  
Neptune was closest to the blast but with ruby using her semblance to pull him out managed to survive the attack from Blake’s Fire Clone but he was groaning from the deep pain in the shoulder the warrior struck.  
Sage breathed hard as he was resting on the wall even though he didn’t do much and was still smack around like a rag doll “ok that thing was WAY too strong” the brown skinned man shouted which in complete silence where everyone agreed in their thoughts.  
Pyrrha sighed in relief as she had her spear ready in case she needed to enter the fight while Ren stayed in the back if he needed to provide while Nora REALLY wanted to fight next but someone else kept butting in.  
Clover sighed but smiled at these kids were strong, no doubt they were capable of being powerful and respected huntsman and huntresses “sir, we should start looking for Mr.Arcs Body” Harriet exclaimed stepping up to her commanding officers side before turning her back to the smoke cloud and the kids that are slowly getting back up.  
Clover slowly nodded, keeping watch at the rising smoke cloud “right, but before we bring back the body. We need to confirm that he was wielding a golden gauntlet” The Brown Haired man ordered which the woman nodded ready to follow through, leaving the Ops leader to his own thoughts ‘the stone warrior said that Jaune Arc wielded a golden gauntlet with a red stone...then does that mean he achieved this ‘Infinity Gauntlet’? And from what I've gathered in the comic that I appropriated, the Red Stone indicates that Mr.Arc possesses the Reality Stone so if I indicate that the stones were made to play within Remnants Rules which means Mr.Arc is on level ground as graduated Hunters...plus the ‘Space Stone’ was made just before I left to report to the General...hmmm’   
The man looked up and gasped when the smoke cloud slowly dissipated revealing the Stone Warrior who had its arms crossed looking very annoyed “....I….I do not know what to say, no word I know can express how deeply annoyed and offended I am especially since you Gakis choose not to take me seriously so maybe I should kill a few of you then maybe you’ll take me more seriously” It spoke with blood intent ready to follow through onto shedding blood.  
Clover grit his teeth slowly pulling out his weapon which was a fishing rod grapple hook that also doubled as a sword “everyone get behind us now! This thing has proven to outmatch you” Clover exclaimed seeing Sage and Scarlett pick up their teams to hastily walk behind them with Team Rwby and NPR following Suit “awww but I wanted a crack at it!” Nora shouted/whining however ruby just exclaimed “don’t worry Nora! Maybe when it’s weaker they will allow us to finish it off” “I doubt that” a snarky comment from the Snow Heiress incited giggles from Nora and Yang.  
Clover raised his Sword Rod ready then looked to his side to see Elm holding her giant hammer also ready to fight but she hold a more fight crazed look, The short brown skinned woman raised her fists showing them to wield exo skeleton arms connected to her real ones, Marrow also raised a large blue boomerang like weapon which was primarily made to be thrown.  
The Warrior Watched the Ace Ops get into there battle stances obviously ready to fight with the brown haired man etching closer ‘these ones...obviously more skilled than the children behind them but are they skilled enough to force me to resort to my sword? Well let’s see’ the Warrior thought to itself even going so far as to unhook it’s crossed arms dropping them to its sides looking almost serious to fight the soldiers.  
Clover was the first to charge forward slashing at the Stone Warrior which it only side stepped as to dodge the attack then retaliating with a strong quick left kick towards the Ace Ops Leader who jumped backwards as to dodge it, Harriet was extremely quick as she ran past clover to deliver a strong right jab but the creature caught the fist to counter with its own right hook connecting with the short woman’s cheek sending her onto the ground only for her to roll back to her feet and swiftly spin right kicks.  
The Warrior ducked under the high spinning right kick though it grazed the tip of its hat ‘impressive, I actually had needed to dodge that kick otherwise she would’ve taken off my hat’ The Stone Man thought to himself before punching with his left hand into Harriets lower back sending her crashing into Clover prompting both to fall on the floor several feet away.   
“ARRRRRRRGHHHHH!” A loud growling noise is heard that made the living statue to turn to see Elm right above him wielding the hammer in a dangerous pose then slammed the massive weapon inches at the warrior who dodged the attack, unlike earlier, this was something the warrior had to exert some energy into his feet to dodge the attack ‘Holy Oum, if I didn’t dodge that then it would’ve caused severe damage to me maybe take off an arm dangerous. I must watch this one carefully…’ the Warrior thought once again as it skids backwards.  
“Like Blondie Said, you ARE good, not many can dodge my hammer at full power” the large woman exclaimed pulling the flat side out of the ground where several cracks were see then rested it on her shoulder with a smirk then charged once more swinging the massive weapon at the Stone Creature but it jumped over Elm, it was at the single moment where the stone man slowly placed its right hand on the swords grip “be honored that you of all of the intruders aside from the Smart Gaki, you got me to unsheathe my sword”   
With a single slash of its sword cuts through Elms Aura Shield like butter which she gasped as blood sheds the floor then got kicked in the face with much more force which caused her to go crashing through the air and SLAMMED right into the stone wall causing a mini sized crater covered with an earth dust cloud.  
Clover gasped as he saw the creature land on the ground sheathing it’s Blade after using it once though it swiftly caught the large blue boomerang that Marrow threw at him “That’s for Elm you Bastard!” The Dog Man shouted at the warrior who didn’t seem to care about the woman, the Statue gripped the blue weapon and turned around to strike clover with the blunt side as he charged from behind though upon getting hit by it sent him into the air then struck once more by the creatures free left hand sending him flying over the short woman.  
Harriet charged the creature in an attempt to strike it only to be bitch slapped by Marrow's own weapon then slammed right into the ground with a downward axe kick “GAH!” She exclaimed in pain though glad the stone man didn’t do anything else as it dodged a bullet from the Dog Faunus’s Rifle which he held a deep sneer, dodging several more bullets from the Ace Operative until the creature threw the boomerang that hits square on marrows chest sending him backwards which he rolls on the floor.  
The Hunters in Training were all scared beyond relief as that creature defeated one of the top teams in atlas then worried for their own safety until one of the most sudden things happened.  
A large Arrow made from earthly stone went flying past the teams and striking the Stone Warrior with such speed and power that it went flying and crashing into the ground breaking the very floor, The Statue slowly got up gripping its stone stomach to look up as did everyone else, minus Elm who passed out from the earlier attack.  
a man wearing dress black pants slightly tattered and covered in droplets of blood with the same happening to the dress shoes, he wasn’t wearing any shirt which exposed a semi large scorched mark of which was meant to sear closed a wound though a small scorch was also seen on his back, the mans extremely toned and juicy torso caused Pyrrha to drool at the side with Nora commenting “Damn, you can grate cheese on that!” However, it made Sun and Neptune feel inadequate.  
The man had shaggy blonde hair shown to have not been showered in quite a while along with his deep blue eyes that showed power and maturity. It was Jaune Arc, Alive and Well  
What was shown with Jaune towards those who hadn’t seen him in months was the Golden designed gauntlet on his right hand decorated with a beautiful crimson gem on the Index Slot “Guess who’s back for round 2” The Blonde Genius exclaimed raising his gauntlet with a bright shine of the red gem   
——  
There you have it Doods! Remnant has truly had their asses handed to them and jaune arc comes to save the day and now! He won’t hold back! 

Also I’m sorry if the fighting in this scene isn’t that good but you should expect that from a near indestructible samurai warrior who has thousands of years of experience however I promise the fight between Jaune vs The Warrior would be more enjoyable.  
Anyway, your probably wondering why Jaune was able to push this near indestructible creature back and the ace ops worked it far more then SSSN, RWBY and NPR well it’s because the three teams are still hunters in training and they are more suited to fight Grimm and modern day crime while the Ace Ops have to deal with the unknown, both Grimm and Terrorists along with fighting against Salem and her Circle of Idiots, with Jaune however has the ability to manipulate his version of reality so that alone places him on the same field as Qrow and Clover both of which are hailed to be highly skilled in there respective kingdoms.

Now I’m now taking ideas on how to improve and expand the stories! Plus I’m also doing some omakes and side stories to make the story a bit more fun.  
——  
I’m putting this in as to keep you informed just what type of power jaune possesses in the infinity stones and to tell you now, these accumulated abilities are as close as I can reach for the particular aspect of life. And I’ll be putting this at the bottom of every chapter as a glossary so if you don’t like it then fuck right off. My Story. My Rules.  
Now I made a power cap for these infinity stones to have nine based abilities though don’t let that confuse you a lot of these special abilities within the story do in fact fall into one category therefore it’s ok  
These powers had been downgraded and or reformatted to play within rwbys rules partially..Unfortunately.  
-Infinity Gauntlet Power-  
-Reality-  
-Matter Manipulation: the user can shape and manipulate in organic matter within the boundaries within remnant i.e. anything that has substance and mass starting from Molecules and Atoms.  
-Elemental Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate all basic elements from Solid(Earth), Liquid(Water), Gas(Air), and Plasma(Fire) though the user can mix two or more of these elements to form new elementals to be controlled  
-Blood Manipulation: the user can create, shape and manipulate blood from themselves, others and from their surroundings.  
-Illusion Manipulation: The User can Create, Shape and Manipulate illusions causing their targets to see, feel, taste, hear or smell things that aren’t actually there.  
-Inner World Projection: The strongest ability of the reality Stone, The user is able to shift and bend reality around them to project a world which does not truly exist and its reality can be bent much to the users will.  
-Illusion Negation: the used can negate illusions that had been placed on him or hallucinations  
-Carbon Manipulation: the user can move, shape and manipulate all forms of carbon, a naturally abundant non metallic element.  
-Weather Manipulation: the user can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, this allows the user to create powerful natural disasters in concentrated areas.  
-Pocket Dimension: the user is in control of a personalized dimension set in a separate plane which the user can control at will however this isn’t Inner World Projection which shapes reality around the user, the pocket dimension is in a place where only the user can reach.


	14. Chapter 13: Jaune Arc vs Stone Warrior: Round 2

Chapter 13: Jaune Arc vs Stone Warrior: Round 2  
Note: Come on Doods! If you guys want me to publish ‘Arc Solutions’ more frequently then in between month updates then you gotta tell me if you’re still enjoying the series! If you don’t tell me then I won’t know and I'll be focusing on different stories, even if I still do but ‘Arc Solutions’ will be updated more frequently.   
I enjoy this story much like you Doods but without inspiration is like a dog not having energy to play with his favorite chew toy 

Also I’m starting to hit a writer's block for this story so I would like ideas on how to proceed after jaune acquires the Space Stone. 

——

The Warrior slowly got onto one knee watching jaune arc with widened eyes as the blonde man stepped past his former friends, all of which was staring at him with shocked looks.  
“...hehehe...welcome back Gaki, I thought I killed you over the cliff” it said as it slowly rose back up to its full height however the creature placed its right hand onto the swords grip which got the Ace Ops to flinch though mostly out of pride as Jaunes very appearance got the creature to go close to unsheathing its weapon.  
Jaune slowly nodded his head stopping just in front of the Hunters in Training “yeah, you nearly did but I went into a state of near death-“ Jaune started explaining only to hear a gasp from Pyrrha interrupting the story “-I’ve decided to look into myself and I’ve made a realization…”   
The Blonde man exclaimed slowly raising his golden gauntlet and a brilliant stable flash of red “that I will cast out my fear of myself and the world, when I have the stones embedded into my gauntlet then I should have no reason to fear anything.” He exclaimed as the flash of red brighten which the ground underneath jaune started crackling red with the earth “but I have questions and you are the only one who has the answers I seek”   
“Is that so Gaki? Hmmm, how about this...I’ll answer one question now and the rest if you can defeat me” the warrior offered which it’s eyes slowly landed on the ground underneath the blonde man to find it shifting almost like water.  
“Why do you have a piece of the Planispheric Disk?” Jaune asked quickly, hitting the subject of the Warriors Job for the last few thousand years. The warriors eyes hardened immediately at the question “....how do you know Gaki? Not many in the current age know what that is so how do you know?” “I still don’t know even after I researched it, the Planispheric Disk is highly rare even as ancient artifacts. Now answer me” the blonde man exclaimed as the ground started shifting more violently.  
The Stone Man chuckled as he slowly entered the advanced Kenjutsu Battle Stance “very well, I did say one question...my platoon, the Eternal Dragon of the Mantles Imperial Demon Army has been stationed in Vacuo for a maximum of 10 Years until we met Diego de la Vega.” The Warrior started to explain but stopped momentarily to look at the very intrigued faces of everyone aside from the blonde man who looked a bit bored.  
“Diego had told my people that he was a member of a fallen order known as the Spanish Inquisition after his people had died mysteriously, then handed my commanding officer General, Takeo Satoshi, the piece of the disk and told us to hide it and never let it fall into anyone’s hands if we value the world and it’s future so we carved into the underground caverns underneath Vacuo and placed my platoon to guard the disk.  
Inquisitor Vega has informed us that if we do this then Nibiru can never return and such the world will continue to spin, to grow, to evolve! Now why do you seek the disks gaki? Is it the wealth? The power? Or do you just seek the danger that the cursed treasure represents?” The warrior explained why it was doing in the caverns watching jaune who looked more intrigued then worried “I seek to challenge myself and this ‘Nibiru’ seems like something worth fighting against” Jaune informed as he really did believe that this mysterious cursed monster could match jaune in both power and intelligence.  
The Warrior nodded at this as not many would charge at a creature unknown to the world “...you’re quite something Gaki, most would run from the unknown but not you. No you’d run AT the unknown” it said before breaking down in a fit of giggles just as the very ground underneath the blonde started to rise and spiral around himself almost looking like a liquid earth shield.  
“But enough of talking, us WARRIORS don’t need words. Tell me what is on your mind before we fight hmm?” The Stone Man exclaimed, gripping his sword as it fully entered its preferred sword stance.  
The Liquid Earth shifted quickly and became a solid earthly serpentine dragon as it slowly rose upwards hissing out a deep growl, its very form caused everyone aside the two warriors to gasp then down at jaune who looked extremely serious “...The hardest choices require the strongest will. For what I’m going to do in the future…” Jaune said as the flash of red was seen.  
‘ROARRR!’ The stone dragon let out its monstrous roar as it charged at the Stone Warrior, making contact with the warriors sword sending it skidding backwards and pushing it back even more with its stone head.   
The Warrior grits it’s teeth underneath the stone mask then gripping the sword as a green like energy starts exuding from its arms, tapping into a power the warrior hasn’t used ever since the time of ancient mantle “ARRRRRGHHHHHH!” It shouted slashing through the stone dragon crushing it by the magic infused force breaking it down then caused a minor shockwave to occur.  
Jaune watched the green exuding warrior with an emotionless mask ‘so it possesses leftover magic? If I’m a betting man then I can assume that is the very energy that it’s using to sustain itself for all this time? But how much longer before it runs out? It obviously had used far too much just keeping itself alive for this long. So I DO have a chance, I just need this creature to forcefully use more energy until it can’t sustain itself’ Jaune thought to himself before raising his hand as a ball of fire is formed over his palm.  
The Warrior looked up to find a large fireball streaking towards it so it raised its sword and slashed at it causing it to explode and force it backwards more before sidestepping to fight as an Earthly Arrow was shot to where it was before, the Warrior covered itself with its green energy before charging.  
Jaune clenched his fist at his side with a flash of red shifting and molding the earth beneath his feet into hundreds of needle-like senbons though to those who were watching the fight didn’t know what jaune was thinking with the spikes “uhh, jaune right?” Someone called out prompting the blonde to look over to see the blue haired huntsmen call out “listen, I’m pretty confused but you saw what you’re...dragon just did, what makes you think Senbon Needles would do what a massive earth construct can’t?”  
The blonde man snorted in amusement even if he didn’t know who the blue man was, it was fun seeing the reactions of people like him “during my first fight with this warrior, even if it was brief. I’ve figured out the creatures material composition and I’m capable of altering the earth's density and atom composition that is capable of piercing it” Jaune explained his meaning before ignoring Neptune’s next question which was cut off with a flash of red is seen along with hundreds of needles is shot into the air driving towards the Stone Warrior.  
The Senbon hits the Stone Warrior and unlike most weapons that the creature ranked on bounced off its material skin, the needles pierced the stone like surface which caused the creature to go wide eyed as pain filled its senses until raising its sword to twirl its grip which blocked the remaining thrown needles causing them to hit the ground.  
The Warrior panted as he looked at its body to see the damage to find a dozen pikes penetrated its torso then looked at jaune curiously “how did you?-“ “it took me a while during our first encounter so I was thinking about your stone shell then I made a connection” Jaune starts explaining as he starts walking towards the Stone Warrior.  
“you’re stone shell has to be hard, light and strong and there’s only a few Stone Materials are like that but two of them such as Diamonds and Carbons are impossible to manipulate over the body completely so that leaves one. Wurtzite Boron Nitride, a material found after volcanic eruptions. This material is said to be 14% Harder than Diamonds but unlike the gem, Wurtzite can only maintain its form for so long before its atom composition starts giving out especially since you’re body has been around since the time of the Spanish Inquisition” Jaune finished explaining with a smirk causing almost everyone in the cave to have slack jaws to first hand witness Jaune Arc's intelligence at work.  
The Warrior remained shocked at the boy who discovered his stone material body so easily and pierced through it with the same ease, it chuckled to itself before charging at the blonde man at an increased rate which was faster than before then raising its sword to twirl again to block another storm of senbons, it launched itself into the air towards jaune to slash downwards at the blonde man but the ground surged up and it's look reshaped on a crack of red lightning then forged what looked like liquid steel.  
The sword crashed against the metal shield in a loud clank from the contact before being pushed back by the shapeless steel weapon then ducked under the metal pike that formed after the stone man then slashed towards jaune only to be defended by the metal liquid, the creature growled before jumping backwards to throw a senbon which was embedded into its chest towards the Gauntlet User.  
The Senbon bounced off the liquid metal then surged forward setting off pellets that can be similar to gunshots however the creature landed and dodged the bullets before rolling behind a high dense semi large boulder allowing the natural material to block the bullets.  
Moments later when the rain of fire stopped allowed the creature to get up and kick the massive rock towards jaune only for said rock to be slashed in half by the metal mixture only to see the sight of the Stone Warrior just on the other side of the split boulder whose sword is in the stabbing position, the warrior stabbed its sword towards jaune while bypassing the liquid metals near indestructible defense and cutting Jaunes cheek which seemed like a very good feat for a creature that barely got close.  
Jaune eyes widened a bit after feeling his cheek get sliced by the warriors sharp sword before the metal mixture pushed the warrior back again sending it crashing on the ground while on its feet ‘even with using reality at a far greater rate than our first encounter, it still managed to bypass my Metal Manipulation Absolute Defense...awesome’ Jaune thought before a flash of red appears again signaling realities use.  
The Metallic Liquid started shifting and changing color into a Metallic Black then surged forward towards the Stone Soldier who blocked the charge with its sword creating sparks from the clash while skidding backwards before using its sword to push the mixture to the side then starts running at jaune then slashing at the blonde man.  
However when the sword struck Jaunes bare chest was blacked by a black looking skin that appeared on the man's chest “WHAT!?” The warrior shouted as it was like hitting a man sized shield though only a portion was seen covering against the sword “did you know that humans and faunus possess around 21 Pounds of Carbon? A semblance I added into my reality Stone allows me to manipulate the carbon in my body as well as outside of the body, essentially creating a near impenetrable shield on my body” Jaune explained his ability which caught the Stone Warrior off balance then was struck on the side of its head by jaune by his gauntlet hand.  
The warrior groaned as it was sent flying to Jaunes right after being hit and when it hits the ground, it’s hat fell off rolling away from its owner “ughh….good hit gaki...you’re the first to do this much damage to me for as long as I was stationed here hehe..” it said while slowly getting onto its knees from the ground.

Clover watched the whole fight go down between both the Stone Warrior and the Infinity Gauntlet user and to say he was beyond shocked, worried and frankly, a blow to his pride were all understatements as a boy wielding such power expertly was putting himself and his team's effort down the crapper ‘no no no! This can’t be possible! He’s just a trainee! He couldn’t have pushed this creature back so much that he’d make everyone here look like chumps! That thing didn’t move in the slightest against the teams from beacon and mistral and only did one sword slash on elm but this kid not only forced to use its own aura but punched it on the ground!’  
Everyone else was beyond shocked about what was happening though Team SSSN didn’t know much about the blonde man but to beacon, to find their former and abandoned friend is not only going toe to toe with a creature THEY couldn’t even budge let alone thrash around like a stone rag doll.  
Which to Yang and Weiss was basically a blow to their pride as huntresses and warriors, Yang was growling to herself as her semblance was starting to lose control basically causing her hair to start lighting up in rage while Weiss was glaring at jaune so coldly that a talentless hack like him was one upping her.  
Blake didn’t get that much into a fight with the Stone Statue but she saw enough from it did to the rest of her team so felt glad that she didn’t do much besides use her semblance, Blake also felt glad that jaune was proving to everyone that he wasn’t as weak as they thought he was  
Ruby was opened mouth as she was one of the more vocals that outed jaune as a weakling with a pointless non mechashifting weapon only to be shown months later that jaune can change the very environment and partially destroy an indestructible stone warrior...well the short cookie loving girl now felt foolish for outing what could possibly be the strongest huntsmen she ever saw  
Nora Felt very angry at herself that she not only alienated her fearless leader for faking his way into beacon academy but also angry that he was such a beast on the field outside of his apparent intelligence.  
Ren was extremely sad that his non blood brother not only had to suffer alone after being the subject of torment but didn’t do anything to help nor did he allow Nora to help even if she was stopped by two decisions of either help or hurt jaune then decided to stay behind.  
Pyrrha out of everyone was the angriest at herself that she was pressured by ozpin to go against the intelligent prodigy as a way to test herself as a real huntress, as espionage was a very useful tactic in groups that go against beacon but to turn against and hurt her love interest was unbearable but she had to do it if she wanted to prove herself as a huntress only to watch jaune do what she and others couldn’t.

Jaune panted as he raised his gauntlet arm to wipe off the blood that was pouring down his cheek after the sword stab through his crafted absolute defense ‘damn...I’m almost out of aura! If this keeps going then I’m gonna die before I get out of here argh...what to do, what to do...Blood Manipulation? No, a Toddler could figure out this thing doesn’t HAVE blood...Matter Manipulation? No, that’s the first thing I tried when I fought it before...I can’t use Weather Manipulation because I need a large open space...what about Inner World Projection? Well it is my strongest ability in the stone…’ Jaune finished his thoughts to watch the stone warrior get up to wield its sword.  
“Alright Gaki! I’m ready for more!” The warrior shouted as it prepared the high advanced kendo two handed style, one that’s next to impossible to master but to those that do use it shows incredible power and precision.  
Jaune nodded as he lowered himself onto one knee “just know Stone Man...you managed to force me to do this and I commend that! My Powerful Stone still managed to be forced to use its full capabilities, you have my respect and admiration...I would be honored to learn your name” Jaune said to the creature which caught it off guard as the blonde man was the only person to ever ask its name “...Sakanoue no Tamuramaro” it answered honestly even nearly forgetting its own name “Thanks Tamura. Names Jaune Arc” Jaune introduced himself after he thanked the man for his name.  
“You are a strange man, Jaune Arc. None has ever asked for my name before so you continue to surprise me in our small amount of time” The Warrior said with full honesty which the blonde man nodded before raising his gauntlet showing the Crimson Gem to Tamura then it glowed brightly.  
“I am the bone of my sword.  
Steel is my body, Fire is my Blood.  
I have created over a thousand blades.  
Unknown to Death.  
Nor known to Life.  
I have withstood pain to create so many weapons.  
Yet these hands will never hold anything.  
So as I pray,  
Unlimited Blade Works!”   
Jaune spoke an incantation which did partially confuse everyone but the glow of the gem grew brighter and brighter as jaune continued the incantation until it glowed so bright that it blinded nearly everyone.  
The warrior opened its eyes again to have the widened heavily then looked around to find itself with everyone else from their position before but they weren’t in the caverns underneath the Great Bronco Desert, but they were in an Empty Waste Land with hundreds of varied Swords, Lances, Scythes, Axes, Speed and More stabbed into the very ground as to represent something.  
Then it looked at jaune who stood up like a badass that he is while glaring down from the sandy dune he was standing on “Be honored that you’re the first to have pushed my Reality Stone this far Tamura! Because in this world! In my Unlimited Blade Works...I. Am. King!” Jaune shouted at the creature ready to finish this final encounter between powerful warriors

———  
Don’t hit me, Wurtzite Boron Nitride is a real stone material but I’ve decided to add my own thoughts as to help the story aka hurt the creature.

Also sorry if this wasn’t as good as I promised, I did my best!   
Also someone talked about Fates Unlimited Blade Works and I’ve decided that the Unlimited Blade Works Reality Marble will be used for Jaunes ‘Inner World Projection’ ability.

Sakanoue no Tamuramaro (758–811) was one of the first shogun of the early Heian period. This is an actual person I used for the stone warriors name, there you go Doods! Your monthly history lesson

Oh question, Should Jaune Forgive Nora and Ren? I mean, it’s up to you guys but it’s a random thought that came across my mind.  
——  
Infinity Gauntlet-  
-Reality-  
-Matter Manipulation: the user can shape and manipulate in organic matter within the boundaries within remnant i.e. anything that has substance and mass starting from Molecules and Atoms.  
-Elemental Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate all basic elements from Solid(Earth), Liquid(Water), Gas(Air), and Plasma(Fire) though the user can mix two or more of these elements to form new elementals to be controlled  
-Blood Manipulation: the user can create, shape and manipulate blood from themselves, others and from their surroundings.  
-Illusion Manipulation: The User can Create, Shape and Manipulate illusions causing their targets to see, feel, taste, hear or smell things that aren’t actually there.  
-Inner World Projection: The strongest ability of the reality Stone, The user is able to shift and bend reality around them to project a world which does not truly exist and its reality can be bent much to the users will.  
-Illusion Negation: the used can negate illusions that had been placed on him or hallucinations  
-Carbon Manipulation: the user can move, shape and manipulate all forms of carbon, a naturally abundant non metallic element.  
-Weather Manipulation: the user can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, this allows the user to create powerful natural disasters in concentrated areas.  
-Pocket Dimension: the user is in control of a personalized dimension set in a separate plane which the user can control at will however this isn’t Inner World Projection which shapes reality around the user, the pocket dimension is in a place where only the user can reach.


	15. Chapter 14: Unlimited Blade Works

Chapter 14: Unlimited Blade Works  
Note: ok one last try otherwise I’ll be hitting a massive writers block probably in the next chapter, I need you guys to give some ideas on how to proceed the story after the space stone because honestly I don’t know where the proceed next after that aside from annoying time skips with no story between the stones otherwise it’s going to get boring.

here’s a challenge for you Doods and if you do it then I may feel inclined to do something for you. Maybe an unedited oc? A large part for said oc? Maybe an idea you want added? As long as it’s reasonable Doods.   
Now the challenge: what abilities would you believe to be created when two or more infinity stones operate simultaneously? It doesn’t particularly have to be Reality and Space since the latter is coming next but it’s for all the stones when the gauntlet is made.

Last thing, someone commented on an earlier chapter and asked when the Demon Dogs Private Military is going to come and I believe I should start adding them in a future chapter, maybe in the next chapter or so. I believe it’s time I should start thinking up ocs to fill in the ranks. Or if you guys are kind enough, mind sending in some suggestions?

One last thing, I swear. I believe it’s time jaune starts building ships to increase and strengthen Vacuo’s air superiority as well as break off and maybe challenge atlas with far superior ships to the mechanized kingdom so mind sending in ship or warship ideas? Appreciated  
——

Within the near limitless looking sandy wasteland where hundreds of bladed weaponry of all kinds is causing massive fear among those within except for one who casted the Reality Marble.  
A blonde haired half naked man stared down a Stone Warrior from his sandy dune of the fake desert “Tamura-Dono” jaune called out using a proper and respectful suffix within the Japanese Language which the warrior looked back at him fear slowly dawning on it “what...is this!?” It shouted as fear was now dominant in its body.  
The blonde man snorted slightly as his eyes drifted to every person, minus the giant woman, to see shock, awe and most certainly….Fear. “This is MY world. One I crafted from nothing using Thousands upon Thousands of carefully planned calculations in fact...I planned for you to push me this far, to force me to utilize my Reality Stone to its full potential but not under what you think is to protect myself…” Jaune exclaimed with a chuckle.  
The Warrior gulped down some non-existent air unsure of what to make it “...what?” The creature said unsure of what to make jaune said “since the very start of this fight and not just between us but this whole nonsense” the blonde man said motioning towards everyone in the marble “i foresaw that you’d confront the search and rescue team, you’d toy with the hunters in training while comparing them to me.  
“Then Specialist Ebi was forced to step up and protect the students along with 80% of the Ace Ops then you’d test them as well, with Specialist Ederne being the only one to exert her bodies full physical potential that caused you to move otherwise the intense physical pressure will cause you to start losing you’re bodies stone bonded atoms and you’d begin to crumble long before we fought again.” Jaune stopped momentarily then looked at the creature.  
The blonde man witnessed more fear, TRUE FEAR, one of which is caused by those who can foresee tried and true events that “h-how...you weren’t there...I know you were coming but you only were far enough until I dealt with the intruders, possibly forced you to come and protect them b-but…” the Warrior stuttered, for the first time ever.  
“Yeah, I predicted that after my disappearance is when James Ironwood would arrive to shade along with Jacques Schnee to discuss a trade agreement with Arc Solutions then figure out I was gone then he’d send the Ace Ops to find me under the guise of getting my tech as I would be ‘grateful’ for having my life saved, then before he sends his specialists. He sends Specialist Ebi and Specialists Schnee to snoop around my lab with Specialist Schnee attempting to break into my personal files to gather my company secrets and powerful prototype blueprints along with plans concerning Arc Solutions and Remnant as a whole for the next 20 Years with 95% Accuracy along with 300 Possible Alterations that can apply to most likely 300 different scenarios.  
“However Jarvis was there to stop the hacking while Specialist Ebi was snooping around before he found my blueprints of my infinity gauntlet along with six separate blueprints that included my infinity stones then attempted to steal them before Ultron appeared to kick them out of my lab” Jaune stopped as his eyes landed on clover who looked far to fearful and worried about himself and his team after jaune just said word for word on what happened before coming into the tunnels several days ago until Jaunes next words cuts through his worries like a hot knife “and an hour before the search party arrived...James gave Specialist Ebi secret orders”  
‘How..how did he know all that? The General made sure we were in complete isolation!’ Clover thought to himself as sweat started pouring down his face, honestly scared as he saw blood induced rage in the blonde man's surprisingly calm face before the blonde returned to the stone warrior “...people say that mental semblancesare said to be very powerful primarily because it enhances one's mind either to be used physically like my Aunts Telekinesis. It’s why many sought out these particular semblance holders however no one ever considers the fact that a mental semblance can be used to strengthen ones mind”  
Jaune raised his gauntlet hand and tapped his right temple with the middle finger “my semblance is called ‘Strategic Mastermind’ and it increases my minds thought process three times faster and stronger than any normal brain meaning that I am ALWAYS ahead from everyone else, it gets boring when you can predict a number of situations based on the little amount of information but I knew atlas would come for my inventions, I KNEW you wouldn’t resist on fighting me again and I certainly KNOW you can’t win against me especially since you’re running on fumes.” Jaune finished lecturing then smirked to find the creature obviously in shock that the blonde man was indeed right, right on the nose of everything.  
‘...with power he commands and guided by such a bright and POWERFUL mind...it’s no wonder he’s whooping my ass this time, the only reason I nearly killed him is because he didn’t expect me nor these tunnels but otherwise...but wait, the gaki said he feared himself during our first confrontation so does that mean...he’s willing to accept what he will become? Well damn…’ the creature thinks to itself until dread starts intensifying as it looks around to find dozens of bladed weapons to start exuding a reddish aura.  
These weapons started levitating off the ground high into the air before all of their blades pointed at the stone warrior who gulped at the side not even sure if it would survive this encounter...much like jaune predicted “now then, now that you know. It doesn’t change anything” jaune exclaimed as a flash of red is seen illuminating from the crimson gem.  
Dozens upon Dozens of weapons suspended in the air are shot towards the Warrior with greater speeds which the warrior raises its swords to start slashing and deflecting as weapons rained down from above.  
The creature was groaning in pain before a energy compressed hand slams onto the sandy ground beneath the creature sending it harshly in a controlled side step essentially repositioning itself then continued slashing, deflecting and dodging all the raining weapons until it used its energy hand to push itself to the left while continuing to slashing and deflect the incoming swords.  
‘Grrrr!...this isn’t getting me anywhere especially since I believe the kid has roughly around several thousand bladed weapons and that’s just a guess. I need to hit the kid now! I mean come on! He’s just standing there looking like a smug son of a bitch I just wanna hit him!’ The warrior thinks to itself before exuding more magical energy allowing the warrior to achieve enhanced speed and dashed towards jaune.  
“RRRRRAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!” The warrior shouted as it slashed downwards as it jumped above jaune however two red covered swords shot towards the gauntlet user and the sword wielder blocking the strike, the warrior narrowed its eyes watching the two basic short swords was able to block a strengthened sword slash.  
The Warrior gets pushed back before striking and blocking against the two telekinetic weapons and being pushed more, of the sandy dune jaune watched the warrior fruitlessly try to fight back with a shit eating smile.  
Jaune blinked when the warrior grabbed the first short sword by the handle then tossed it towards the blonde while slashed faster and harder which only a glimpse of the slash could be seen cutting through and breaking the second, The blonde caught the short sword thrown at him with his left hand just as the tip of the blade almost connected with the blonde man's left eye.   
The Blonde Man slowly lowered the short blade only to see the stone man slashed through the sword breaking it into pieces right out of the gauntlet user's hand before slamming its free left palm right into Jaunes jawline causing the blonde man to be sent flying back “GAH!” The man screamed in pain though his short flight didn’t last long as the sand rose up which jaune crashed into.  
The Blonde Man grunted as the sand swiftly returned back into the simulated desert, Blondie looked at the warrior again while in thought ‘ok, Tamura has 20 Options to choose from but three is the most likely to choose from this point forward is pushing back to its real line and attempt to destroy more of the weapons I throw it, second option would be to disregard its own safety and aim straight for me or last option would be to attack one of my former friends, more likely one of the weaker….by weak, Weiss Schnee is perhaps the top on that list’ Jaune continued to think.  
The Stone Warrior looked at everyone who was watching the fight and settled on killing someone to install enough fear to create an opening ‘....I’ll kill...the white haired one!’ Tamura exclaimed in its head before raising its sword to dash towards Weiss Schnee.  
Weiss’s Eyes widened as she watched the grey colored man charged at her with its sword raised and ready to cut her in half. It speed was beyond anything that the snow woman ever saw before even during the fight, so she closed her eyes in fear of death however Weiss heard a male voice shouting in anger “WHY CAN'T YOU SAVE YOUR OWN DUMBASS!?” And after the shout, the flat chested woman felt herself being pushed which caused her eyes to open and watch jaune pushing her to the side just moments before the warrior slashed.  
The Stone Man slashed where Weiss was supposed to be but jaune managed to push the Schnee Woman to the side as to prevent her death however such save came at a cost for jaune, the sword slashed through the blonde mans shoulder rotary join essentially decapitated and sever the young blonde man's arm from his body.  
Jaune stopped momentarily as his eyes widened extremely almost like dinner saucers even his own brain stopped at the moment as to comprehend the non existent logic from having to save the woman who tormented him, the blonde man twitched his head towards the ground as to witness his gauntlet right arm on the ground with blood spewing out of the severed joint.  
Jaune took several steps back as pain slowly came into his mind just as life essence started to pour out of his open wound “aaaaaaaAaaAaAAAaaaAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!” Jaune shouted as he hastily gripped his open wound while causing to exude the remaining amount of aura he currently possesses into his right leg which caused a haze of white energy to escape then attacked Tamura with the aura enhanced axe kick which sent the magical creature flying backwards causing it to crash into the sandy desert.  
Jaune’s mental state was entirely focused on the pain erupted from his decapitated arm “REALITY!!!” The blonde man shouted for the crimson stone which glowed from the gauntlet once her master's voice was heard in distress ‘Master!!’ The Crimson Infinity Stones' very voice was heard by everyone as its power exuded and broke through the gauntlet essentially destroying the slot it was housed in while breaking the second slot and the final slot.  
The blonde man reached for the glowing gem with his bloody left hand then grabbed it to put it to his bloody stump “BURRRRRRRRRN!!!!” Jaune shouted which the stone erupted in a slight uncontrolled fire before it puts itself out showing Jaunes decapitated wound is seared closed as well as his shoulder and side, the blonde panted as he landed onto his right knee in pain from the burns as well as his seared wound in his right started to feel that it’s close to opening again.  
The world around everyone started to crack like glass then broke reverting the world back into the stony caverns where everyone was located “why..” Tamura said as it slowly got up, dropping its sword as it’s stone right arm start to crumble into pebbles and small rocks before turning to face the blonde man who continued to pant “why risk your life for hers?”   
Jaune gripped his burned stump since the pain was still very much active but even the blonde man had to stop a moment to think why he had allowed his arm to be severed because of Weiss, especially Weiss until jaune thought about his own moral compass and his desire to be a hero and a protector.  
The Blondie chuckled as the answer was clear to himself before looking down “incredible...no amount of intelligence would be able to comprehend the logic…” Jaune looked up towards the Stone Warrior before struggling to get up to his own two feet “because of my moral compass, no amount of intelligence would be able to deter that. I sought out and created the Infinity Stones to help achieve my goal of being a hero and protector, so long as I draw breath in this world! I refuse to allow these traitorous rats to die under my watch!” Jaune exclaimed with full determination while slowly stepping towards Tamura.  
The Stone Man watched jaune slowly stepping towards him but in the green eyes of the creature, standing beside jaune is a memory projection of another man. This memory man was of Asian descent and had a groom goatee, disheveled hair and a fire in his black eyes ‘Takeo Masaki-sama…’ the creature thinks to itself of the name of the man ‘that fire in the boys eyes and the conviction in his heart...he’s so much like you Takeo-sama…’   
Tamura slowly walked towards jaune almost looking like it’s ready to fight more even as its body continued to crumble down to its feet until both warriors came to each other very close, just in a split second where everyone believed the fighting would continue despite both warriors having come under great injury. Jaune and Tamura lowered their heads to rest on their right shoulders.  
“Jaune-sama, you are in fact the greatest warrior I had ever fought in my unnatural life. You are almost like my commanding officer who commanded my unit ‘Takeo Masaki’-sama so take my heart given compliment” Tamura exclaimed with full honesty slowly closing its eyes as jaune smiled from his spot whispering back to it “yeah, even if I predicted how this would turn out. It was a lot more fun than in my head...Tamura-dono but I have a question” The blonde man asked “am I and the search party the only people you’ve interacted so far during your isolation?”  
The Stone Warrior shook its head slightly whispering the answer “no, a pale white woman with an army of black fogged mammals had also come centuries prior to your visit. She introduced herself as Salem and she came for the treasure” “who’s Salem?” Jaune asked unsure of this woman but to have commanded the Grimm meant that she was obviously very powerful and perhaps beyond what ordinary knowledge has been gathered so far ‘I’ll need to ask Professor Midnight if she knows about this ‘Salem’’  
“No idea Jaune-sama, but she claimed to be the queen of this so called ‘Grimm’ and I refused to listen any longer before I cut down every creature she sent at me before running and saying that she will have her hands on the treasure” Tamura explained the story before slowly moving its head up and it’s mask crumbled away to show a surprising handsome face for a stone guy, smiling at jaune “grant a man his final thoughts, Jaune-sama?” The blonde man nodded while the stone warrior smiled a bit more.  
“Never lose the Fire in your eyes Jaune-sama and never lose the convictions in your heart because the man I see before me, you will no doubt shine brighter than any diamond...heh. I wouldn’t be surprised if you’d claim the world as your very own” Tamura exclaimed its final thoughts to which saw jaune smile genuinely “thank you...Jaune Arc-sama” it said before turning around to pick up a stone like hat that someone rolled to its feet.  
The Warrior bent down to grab the hat then to put it on its head before bending down to get onto its knees which it’s hat covered its face “...just like the prophets had said...he’s the one, Takeo-sama” it said before its entire body and hat crumbled down into rocks and pebbles essentially had died 

——  
Hey look at that! I found another way to make jaune incredibly powerful! Frankly someone I was talking to was discussing about analyzing the relics for a later chapter until that got me thinking about Jaune's semblance, technically the supernatural ability I found is called Tactical Analysis but it’s also called Strategic Mastermind and it’s power...hmmm let’s put it this way to you folks that knows about bleach.  
It’s like giving Sosuke Aizen control over the infinity stones. Imagine how terrifying that’d be.

So here’s a bit of note about Takeo Masaki, he’s the Japanese survivor of the Black Ops Zombie Storyline as he would be the perfect warrior to be a leader in the Ancient Mantle Imperial Demon Army


	16. Chapter 15: Returning to Shade

Chapter 15: Returning to Shade  
Note: i wanna give a big shout out to my dood @rex232 for helping me set the basis of the demon dogs military as such, he helped me get Planetary War Ships, Drones, Jets and evening Space Cruisers along with the ground forces so @rex232 thanks for helping me out so much! And even so, Rex helped me form a bit of the storyline! So y’all should go to his profile and say good job for making ‘Arc Solutions’ even more fun!

Now then I want to personally thank @UnlawfulGentleman, @CBowman8, @Oblivion Nova Arc and @MM Browsing for sending in some of the best story enhancing ideas I’ve seen so far! 

Now to reiterate @UnlawfulGentlemen, and you sir have a great point! Should jaune have his version of the black order? Well i personally think so but I did NOT like who Thanos chose so it’s your Doods choice, send in ideas for powerful ocs to take the spot as a member of the ‘Infinity Order’ as it’s named after the stones or comment a canon character that can take the spot and is loyal to only jaune.

Question: Should I do holiday based chapters? Well do know that these holiday based chapters won’t be published on their respective days but it’s a way to induce a slice of life feels and some well needed romance between characters.

Last Question: can you Doods give me ideas for White Fang Based Ocs to be used as main antagonists for the next arc that I call ‘Vacuo White Fang Arc’ and I need Faunus terrorists.

Also note that within the story, Mentions of Transformer Gods ‘Primus’ and ‘Unicron’ is used to represent two base formats of Jaune and Jean   
———

The Blonde Man stared down the Stone Warrior who crumbled into a pile of pebbles and rocks indicated that it had perished ‘close to dying a second time...Tamura was truly a warrior worth to be called my enemy even when utilizing the full potential of my reality stone….heh….but if such a case were to happen again, I’d rather not attempt to suicide fighting so I’ll need to form a group who are a close second to me when utilizing 1 or 2 of the infinity stones.’ Jaune has thought to himself just as he turned around exposing his powerful, piercing blue eye towards the hunters in training but the gaze wasn’t at them but at the partially destroyed golden gauntlet laid on the floor.  
‘And the Infinity gauntlet is ruined beyond repair, I can build a new one but it would just face the same risk so I’ll need to build a new arm and not only forge it from Draconium but I’ll need to infuse Vibranium and Adamantium into it then have Ultron turn it into a cybernetic arm. It will not only house the stones but I’ll never have to worry about them leaving my sight…’ Jaunes thoughts continued to run then turned his eyes back to the front watching Marrow pull Elm out of the wall and sling her over his right arm in an attempt to carry her out of the caves.  
Clover was shaking slightly as the blonde genius’s eyes landed right on him almost like jaune was planning his assassination in 50 different methods however the lucky man sighed in relief that his luck saved him when jaune turned his gaze away towards Harriet who only stared back in awe.  
“Is everyone just gonna stare at me like slack jawed morons? Or are you going to complete the mission you originally are here for” jaune called out forcing everyone out of there stupors and watched the blonde man slowly reach and clench his scorched right stump “well-“ the blonde monkey started to say only for the blue haired man smack him upside the head shutting him up before speaking up “so your Jaune Arc?”   
Jaune just nodded turning around towards the hunters in training “yes I am, but you have me at a disadvantage for I do not know you” The blonde man exclaimed honestly since the blue man was not important enough to be studied on “Neptune, pleasure to meet you” Nep introduced himself even attempted to extend his hand towards jaune after closing the distance between the two only to gulp feeling small under the powerful blue gaze.  
“Uh...hmmm..yeah. Sooo” the playboy tried to speak and pull away from the fact that he felt like an ant to a predetermined storm even flinching at the gaze getting stronger, however the blue man blinked when jaune tapped his burned stump with his left index showing that Neptune was attempting to shake hands with Jaunes right “oh! Sorry” Nep said switching his hands which got jaune to grasp his extended hands in pleasantries.  
“Pleasure to meet you Neptune, but word of advice...stay away from beacon. They only accept traitors” Jaune warned the blue man who blinked confused at such accusations however jaune turns his head towards team rwby who all flinched at his glare “shame that such potential is wasted on them” The blonde genius exclaimed under his breath.  
Jaune turned towards his old team but decided to start walking away through the tunnel while gripping his stump hard feeling pain rush to his head at the near instant when his adrenaline finally faded from his system and dropped to the ground like a drunk “JAUNE!” “MR.ARC!” Came the voices of everyone minus the knocked out elm from within the tunnel.

-Location: On Top of Noodles the Grimm Whale, Salem’s Castle-  
A woman with pure white skin, hair and has dangerous black eyes with red irises watched through her seer Grimm in an attempt to find this supposed treasure that this stone warrior has been able to keep from her for centuries, the Seer Grimm that the queen was staring through had finally found the resting place of the mysterious treasure only to find it empty.   
In place was a blonde man wielding a golden gauntlet exiting the building and starting to leave in a precise direction however the blonde kid stopped and stared at the seer Grimm and unintentionally stared at the Grimm Queen before walking off uncaring which allowed the seer to follow.  
And the rest is history which Salem watched in great fascination of the boy who manipulated the very environment and bent it to his will to fight against the stone man who prevented the magical queen to claim her prize, for the first time ever since ancient times...felt fascination that someone like jaune was able to do something despite not possessing an ounce of magic and through the Grimm that such power was tied into the red stone.   
The Grimm Queen looked up momentarily from the visual based Grimm to gauge the reactions towards her inner circle, a group of people who all were given purpose by the immortal witch so unlike most humans and Faunus, Salem valued their opinions a bit more.  
Tyrian Callows also known as the Serial Killer of Amina was obviously a deranged man who saw salem as a living, breathing goddess which was really nice to the immortal woman to be worshipped like that but it also got annoying fast as she preferred a bit of defiance in her underlings which would guarantee a level of self thought, anyway. Tyrian was watching the fight through the Grimm and he was giggling to himself like a mad man “hehehehe oh ho ho hahaha! I want to fight him!”  
The Mad Scorpion Exclaimed as he continued his giggle fest though it was no surprise either, Tyrian always had a fixation on combating powerful warriors so watching jaune decimate a warrior that, furiously, Salem couldn’t defeat while having superior magical prowess to the blonde warrior. Was giving the Insane Killer tingles.  
A large brown skinned man was late to the meeting of the inner council but caught the last end of the bout just before a large wall of light prevented them from watching, the man named Hazel watched in pure fascination that a young boy was able to manipulate the very ground, even after the fight. The Blonde man has shown disdain towards the teams from beacon which meant a possible recruit  
Author Watts was often hailed as one of the brightest scientists in all of atlas until the man was charged against illegal experimentation and kicked out of atlas even destined for the firing squad until the Grimm Queen rescued him, now for recent years had worked tirelessly to assist Salem in her war against ozpin while somehow making enough time to do what he cared for and that is assisting startup scientists on Cyberworld. “You crazy son of a bitch! You did it! You’ve actually done it!” Watts exclaimed which got the Grimm like woman to look towards him curiously before her eyes landed on the final member at the table.  
Cinder Fall was an orphan found and raised by the Grimm Queen herself then trained to be her key to topple ozpin and remnant, Cinder often worked for power and such refused to be weaker the anyone but she sat there beyond pissed that some nameless nobody somehow had the capacity to manipulate the environment and defeat a creature not even salem could and now the False Maiden is thinking of ways on trying to steal the power jaune held which was obviously clear to be stronger then the magical power of maidens.  
“So...apparently ozpin has found someone capable of altering the environment and other sorts of abilities…” The White Skinned Woman exclaimed obviously exhausted of her former husband finding such a gem however Hazel was the first to speak up “I do not believe that is the case..My Queen” Salem opened his left eye which to stare at the gentle giant which was a sign to continue “I’ve received reports from Adam Taurus’s Vale Group on Beacons activities then I saw a report of ozpin expelling and blacklisting a boy named ‘Jaune Arc’ I believe the kid we witnessed fight is ‘Jaune Arc’”  
“But why kick out a boy with such potential? That’s stupid and obviously retarded on ozpins side” Salem exclaimed as if she were in her former lovers side on things, she wouldn’t resort to such drastic measures that even if she was insulted which should only resort in minor punishment, not the extreme case. “What in the blue hell is ozpin thinking?”   
Hazel just shrugged unsure of the answer himself but felt far too extreme before continuing “after that, I’ve gotten a few reports from the White Fangs Vacuo Branch which kept tabs on Mr.Arc and what I’ve learned is beyond what I expected” “hm?” Salem gave a deep hum to show her interest.  
“It seems that Mr.Arc is what many had labeled as the ‘Once in a Lifetime Prodigy’ in intelligence. Hell some people had even labeled Mr.Arc as ‘Primus’ also known as the God of Creation due to Mr.Arcs affinity for creation and turning the impossible into reality” Hazel finished on which he saw more interest gathering in the Grimm goddess.  
Cinder gripped her right hand in pure frustration that again some nameless boy is being referred to as a literal reincarnation of a god and that pisses her off to no end “what’s so special about this punk?” Cinder exclaimed darkly but flinched when Author turned and shouted at her, not like before when it was just hateful banter but this time Author Watts will not tolerate someone’s ignorance “SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH WOMAN!”   
Cinder not only flinched but Hazel did too at the sudden shout which said shout even got Tyrian to stop giggling for a moment even he fell into some sort of shock at watts who, during their time together, had always projected an air of calmness.   
Salem also adopted a look of shock of Author's sudden threat “Speak like that again and not even the GODS will stop me from stringing you up alive!” The Rogue Scientist shouted again slamming his hand onto the table which caused it to shake from the pressure.  
Cinder gulped a bit but glared back as she refused to be intimidated by a weak man “why are you defending him Watts?” “like your walnut sized brain could comprehend the scientific genius that is Jaune Arc! We just witness the boy achieve a feat that hasn’t been done since the time of the brother gods! And you're just gonna dismiss that fact?! Are you that arrogant of your power?!” The Mustachio Man exclaimed, obviously showing that such genius shouldn’t be underestimated.  
The Woman in the Black Dress was looking down in thought about the Brother Gods ‘Primus? Wasn’t that the Light Brother’s Name? If this Arc Child has become famous enough to be called the reincarnation of that accursed god then someone must also have claimed the Darkness’s name ‘Unicron’ but who? It’s obvious I’ll need to find this other false reincarnation and bring him or her into my inner circle to combat this New Primus….huh, Primus aka the God Brother of Light and God of Creation. Unicron aka the God Brother of Darkness and God of Destruction...why am I getting a bad feeling that this one won't end well for me?’   
The Grimm Woman opened her eyes once again stopping her train of thought and attempted to learn about this new Primus “Author?” She called out in a monotone like voice which caused the Rogue Doctor to stop mid rant at Cinder who looked close to scorching Watts.  
“Yes, My Lady?” Dr.Watts responded curiously “what can you tell me of this...Jaune, you speak as if you know of him personally” “not personally My Lady but I’ve connected with him over Cyberworld” Author corrected though the Queen raised an eyebrow curiously on this ‘Cyberworld’ but decided it was an intellectual thing that even she wouldn’t understand.  
“Move forward, tell me what you know of jaune arc?” Salem asked, wanting to learn more about this boy, Watts nodded and started listing things off the top of his head “let’s see...Jaune Arc is 17 Years Old, Graduated from Howard University with flying colors and multiple majors with several minors, Hailed as possibly the greatest genius to ever walk remnant in the past four hundred years, and in recent months had become the richest man in the kingdom of Vacuo due to Arcs affinity of creation which is building weapons and machines to be sold to the Vacuo Military and as we have seen...turned an impossible work of fiction into reality” Author finished with his brief bio on jaune.  
“Any Weaknesses?” The Queen asked curiously if the boy had any fatal weaknesses that could be exploited however Watts just shook his head “none that I’m aware of, Jaune Arc is highly smart maybe even the smartest in the planet so if he does have any weaknesses then it’s hidden from plain view” The Leader Groaned abit bringing joy her hand to rub the weariness from her face trying to think of a way to either kill or recruit jaune.  
The Table remained silent for the time which they grant Salem time to think before she got an idea so Salem turned her head towards the Scorpion Faunus who straightened his back grinning a bit more and ready to serve the one true goddess of the world “Tyrian?” The Grimm Woman called out to the insane man who nodded a bit eagerly “yes My Queen?” “I want you to go to Vacuo and take command of the white fang branch there then use their resources to capture Jaune Arc, Alive is preferable but if he proves too difficult then extract what knowledge he had then kill him.” “Heheheheh! Yes My Queen!” The deranged man responded with a dark giggle.  
“Hazel” The Leader called out to the Gentle Giant who raised an eyebrow “yes?” He responded ready to complete any order she gives “I want you to go to atlas and recruit the shadow cult that’s rumored to be stationed there, they will prove valuable.” Hazel nodded at his orders.  
“Cinder” The White Haired Devil calls out again towards the false maiden who nodded, almost prepared to work with the deranged scorpion in the murder of jaune arc however the dark maiden sneered when the orders weren’t what she expected “return to vale and continue with the vale plan, however due to the Vytal festival being canceled this year due to growing tension between the kingdoms. You’ll need to work on gathering material from alternate sites, use Adam Taurus and the vale branch to achieve this”  
Cinder however did the one stupid thing no one in her position should do and that is to question the literal devil “my queen, shouldn’t you order me and Taurus’s Group to assist Tyrian? I mean, Jaune Arc could prove to be a very annoying thorn! It would be best to kill him while he is at his weakest” The False Maiden tried to reason.  
Cinder flinched heavily upon witnessing the glare of the devil “do remember this my Dark Maiden, you are not to question me. What I have planned goes with thousands of years of experience and don’t forget that the overall goal is the claim of the relics so we need hold of all kingdoms, if Jaune Arc does prove to be the thorn your worried about then I’ll kill him myself”   
Cinder gulped a large clot of air and nodded as she knew Salem would be unstoppable even towards the false proclamation of a reincarnated god so the false maiden just stared down at the table keeping her mouth shut for the remainder of the meeting.  
Watts chuckled silently to himself while finding amusement on watching cinder being verbally put down by the Goddess until his name was called “Watts” “yes?” The scientist responded looking over to Salem “you will continue with the efforts in mistral, if Leo gets itchy feet then you have my Authority to kill him” the woman ordered on which Author nodded and bowed his head slightly “Understood my Queen”  
Now with the orders issued is when the Queen got up from her seat “this meeting is Adjourned” she exclaimed.

-Location: Vacuo, Shade Academy, Medical Wing-  
‘Oh boo frickity who’  
‘You’d been out a lot sooner if you hadn’t been a moron and ripped your dick in half’  
‘Like you had any use of it anyway, fucking virgin’  
‘Honestly, you disappear for hours on end then come home with tears, you know...like What bitches do’  
‘Jaune, there’s no word in Remnants Cross Continental Dictionary that has a meaning of how little I FUCKING care, a super computer calculating for a thousand years could NEVER approach the number of fucks I do NOT give’   
Jaune gasped as his eyes snapped open from a terrifying dream of his childhood and more precisely the constant psychological torture that his bitch of a twin sister forced him through, honestly a few mental breaks would’ve been expected even towards as smart as the Male Twin.  
But Jaune had his goal of creating the gauntlet and being the hero that Artoria had always told about so the blonde man channeled his immense rage into ambition which was 1 of 3 Main Factors towards Jaunes pursuit of creation.  
“Good Afternoon, Your Highness” a voice called out towards the blonde man who turned his head to his left to find a man wearing a press clean white dress suit tailored made for combat with a double edged sword resting on his shoulder, the man had brown skin with a purple goatee and unkempt long purple hair not tied into a ponytail, the man also had a high tech eyepatch covering his left eye which was one of Jaunes earlier creations called ‘Solid Eye’   
“Bismark” The Blonde Man called out towards the knight who grinned a bit “the one and only, your highness. It is me ‘Bismark Violette’ your personal knight” Bismark reintroduced himself to the Mistrali Prince who blinked a couple times “what..are you doing here? And Where is here?” The Noble Knight nodded then answered the questions that jaune asked “well My Prince, we are located in Shade Academy’s Medical Wing and why I’m here however is from orders of your mother, Empress Artoria, I’m to locate you and stay by your side as my duties as a knight demands”   
Jaune nodded slowly, moving his head back to stare at the ceiling for a moment until his eyes widened as memories flooded, which got the blonde man to raise his non decapitated hand to reveal a stone missing “Bismark! When I got here did I lose a red stone or did someone take it?!” Jaune called out with extreme worry as he feared the power of the reality stone in any hand but his own.  
Bismark just snorted when getting a glare from his lord “no my lord, an AI Machine named Ultron was with the parameter guard when you emerged from underground but i was told that a man named clover tried to unclench your hand with the stone claiming that such an artifact shouldn’t be in your hand however the machine knocked out the Atlas Soldier before retrieving you and the crimson stone” The Knight explained what happened after jaune passed out prompting the blonde man to sign in relief knowing his creations had his greatest invention.  
“Remind me later to chew out ironwood to train his soldiers better” Jaune exclaimed which the purple haired man nodded slightly “yes, Your Highness”   
Jaune smiled as he closed his eyes feeling relieved to have cheated death twice in a single encounter with a near immortal stone warrior ‘this little adventure had shown me that I’m still too weak, weaker than Jean so I’ll need to make double haste and hoped Ultron started on my Infinity Arm...I’ll need to become stronger, more powerful’ the blonde mans thought to himself before sleep came over him again

——  
-Reality-  
-Matter Manipulation: the user can shape and manipulate in organic matter within the boundaries within remnant i.e. anything that has substance and mass starting from Molecules and Atoms.  
-Elemental Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate all basic elements from Solid(Earth), Liquid(Water), Gas(Air), and Plasma(Fire) though the user can mix two or more of these elements to form new elementals to be controlled  
-Blood Manipulation: the user can create, shape and manipulate blood from themselves, others and from their surroundings.  
-Illusion Manipulation: The User can Create, Shape and Manipulate illusions causing their targets to see, feel, taste, hear or smell things that aren’t actually there.  
-Inner World Projection: The strongest ability of the reality Stone, The user is able to shift and bend reality around them to project a world which does not truly exist and its reality can be bent much to the users will.  
-Illusion Negation: the used can negate illusions that had been placed on him or hallucinations  
-Carbon Manipulation: the user can move, shape and manipulate all forms of carbon, a naturally abundant non metallic element.  
-Weather Manipulation: the user can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, this allows the user to create powerful natural disasters in concentrated areas.  
-Pocket Dimension: the user is in control of a personalized dimension set in a separate plane which the user can control at will however this isn’t Inner World Projection which shapes reality around the user, the pocket dimension is in a place where only the user can reach.


	17. Chapter 16: Reunion and Infinity Arm

Note: Alright Doods, I love all of your support for this series and even got quite a few ocs for the White Fang which I absolutely love! Thank you so much but I’m a bit annoyed on two accounts.  
1: Y’all did not say anything on holiday based chapters.  
2: Y’all did not give ideas for Jaunes Black Order so I’ll make this simpler for you, comment down Marvel Canon Characters to fill in spots because if not then I’ll take matters into my own hands.  
I mean, come on Doods! This story won’t be fun if y’all don’t have a hand in it! That’s how I prefer my stories is that you readers can direct its flow, it’s fun and challenging 

Here’s a challenge for you Doods, in the next chapter I plan to have rwby/npr get punished for their arrogance so give me ideas on how to do that, primarily verbal but it’s up to you Doods, the most amazing ones will be used.

Lastly, doods! I’m still looking for ideas on abilities when combining the energy from multiple stones and I can’t really look on the Superpower Fandom Wiki Page(is what I used to locate all abilities of the stones) because it would be very difficult.

Last, Last Thing. I’m reminding everyone that this story is being made in Google Docs for Grammar and Spelling Correction and it’s being beta read by my boy @ZergPsycho so I don’t want to hear any bullshit about my writing. I’m doing my best for y’all 

———  
It’s been several days since Jaune Arc had reawaken and it’s caused quite a stir among shade which many people, primarily the more religious types had started naming jaune ‘Primus, Reincarnated’ which derived from a religion that praised the God Brother of Light ‘Primus’ as the god of all creation, Jaune survived the times underground while almost dying at the hands of an immortal warrior before coming back and whooping said warriors ass.   
The only damage jaune came out from that was a scorched puncture wound, several minor cuts and his right arm decapitated which was a hell of a lot more then any student should be subjugated however the boys exploits started traveling all across remnant as one of Vacuo’s Top 3 Hunters despite only still being in shade academy.  
It was due to this that many companies, mainly dust and weapon dealers in Vacuo started scrambling for a trade agreement with Arc Solutions to start selling their weaponry to the public.  
Thousands of Citizens are openly praying to such a man who’s power could bring salvation to the desert kingdom.  
But with the Light openly caring for jaune, there is darkness leering behind a corner like a spooky clone.   
The Vacuo Branch of the White Fang started mobilizing close to the kingdom and started preparing for what looked like a military assault when a mysterious scorpion Faunus by the name of Tyrian had taken command then preached that this ‘Jaune’ was a False God and did not have right to the power he possessed.  
Dozens of small time shadow groups are trying relentlessly to hack into Jaune Arc's personal computer only to realize that the genius’s private files are protected by 300 near impenetrable firewalls and oversaw by Jarvis himself so the young genius did not have to worry about his secrets falling into the wrong hands in cyberspace.

However since Jaune had woke up from his sleep had caused quite the stir however Samara Midnight enforced that Jaune received no visitors until the blonde genius saw himself fit enough to receive visitors but jaune needed to fix himself before he can start seeing other people aside from Bismark who refused to leave the Mistralian Prince alone, John Price who acted as the informant to the blonde man and informed the genius the state of affairs among other things outside the school and kingdom, Hera and Sam both kept jaune up to date about the affairs involved with shade which caused the blonde man to get a clearer idea of what’s been going on while he was gone and asleep.  
However Jaune was internally seething that Atlas continued to try and snoop in his lab especially after relaying a message through price to clover but the warning has gone unheard so the genius continued to plot on what to do with atlas.  
But anyway, for the remainder of the days had allowed jaune to undertake continuous surgery to reconstruct a new and improved arm modeled after the original gauntlet jaune used to utilize the stones but unlike last time where jaune nearly died even using the full combat efficiency, the blonde man was informed that the space stone was completed during his time away and the power stone was also completed which meant that Jaunes power had increased exponentially to the point where jaune can claim a spot as one of remnants strongest huntsmen.

-Location: Vacuo, Shade Academy, Jaunes Lab-  
A metallized man is currently standing in the middle of the futuristic looking lab watching three cylinders like objects where three separate colored stones were located within.  
The Crimson Red Stone was labeled reality was made to alter the very world and from what the mech had heard from the blonde genius which he described its power then the Stone alone was very powerful which was saying something as the stone warrior pushed Jaune to utilize the stones full combat capabilities.  
The Ocean Blue Stone was labeled as Space and under theory as the stone couldn’t be used without jaune, it was capable of taking control of remnants gravitational energy and use it for whatever jaune wished be it for combat or just travel, it would make travel less of a hassle.  
And lastly the Violet Purple Stone was labeled as power and in Jaunes case, claims this stone to be the essence of aura itself. The energy used by all humans and Faunus...and a few animals, the Stone is said to represent the energy used by all those creatures however after Ultron told jaune that he would be unstoppable with the power stone, the genius corrected the Combat Droid and said that the power stone wasn’t the strongest among the six stones but in fact it was the ‘Soul Stone’ that claimed the title...in theory anyway.  
“Alright, all three stones had been gathered and the creation of the Mind Stone is underway. Have we got any news regarding the Boss’s Surgery?” Ultron asked out loud then turning his left to reveal a woman sitting at a high tech computer to stop her actions then turned to show off her very beautiful face.  
The woman had a skin tight jumpsuit exposing her luscious figure with B Cup Breasts, the woman’s hair was a deep blueberry color and her eyes showed a calculative gaze “Understood Sir, Master Arcis currently experiencing formality with the cybernetic arc that was surgically attached so he is ready to attach the Infinity Stones to his new arm” She said in a slight deep pitch voice, Ultron stared back at the woman obviously in thought before speaking out “wonderful news Cortana, now continue with the research formulas. Got to make a great impression with the boss” Cortana smiled at the Combat Droid then nodded before turning her head back to the computer.  
“In my personal thought, Cortana brings a new perspective to the lab so I hope Mr.Arc likes her” The Robotic Assistant voiced out from the intercoms of the lab though his words did hold truth, Ultron nodded as he looked back at the three stones in containers “yeah she does, Boss always liked hearing fresh new ideas anyway I’m gonna get these stones to the boss” The Giant Droid agreed then exclaimed his next course of action.

The Bulky Machine grabbed the cart that the stones were located then walked out of the lab as the metal cart was faced at the door for quick transport, Ultron looked to the left to find two men who stopped and watched the metalized man walk out holding 3 of the planets most terrifying and dangerous weapons ever created.  
One of them was a man wearing a clean pressed white suit but it seemed to have been crafted precisely for combat along with a military aesthetic feel, he has nearly combed black hair and a dangerous looking hungry gaze but those black eyes widened when he saw the three glowing, floating, stones on the cart.  
The other male is perhaps what many Faunus would describe as the worst among the worst of humanity, a man wearing a clean pressed white suit primarily the richest fashion however the man unlike James who looked shock at seeing three supposed classified super weapons but a machine that seemed to think on its own especially since its eyes display artificial emotion, the Man Jacques Schnee cared little for the machine itself believing it to be nothing more than that felt drawn to the Violet Stone “Droid, what are those gems?” The BusinessMan ordered looking back up to Ultron to flinch slightly to see murderous intent clear in the machine's bionic eyes.  
“Call me that again, meatbag and I’ll toss you out the window…” Ultron said filled with murder in his voice obviously offended on being just a simple ‘machine’ however Jacques scrunched his face obviously angry that a mere machine talked back and was about to call the bulky however James spoke up as to defuse the tense situation completely “now now! No need to start a fight here” “ain’t much of a fight..more of a one sided massacre…” Ultron commented off handedly.  
Again, the Schnee Elder wanted to shout profanities towards the machine for calling him, a Schnee, in such a way but the Cyborg General was adamant to ensure no harsh words “right right, but if you would be so kind to answer the question, what are the gems?” James asked as he prayed that it wasn’t the infinity stones that clover briefed.  
“If you are so curious ‘General’ these three stones are the ultimate weapon and creation of the boss, the Power, Reality and Space of the Infinity Stones and Half a set of Six” Ultron introduced the infinity stones in a grand introduction then giving the two a minor display of the three glowing gems.  
James stared at the stones in fascination that someone so young could make not 1 or 2 but three of what atlas classified as super weapons compressed into small gems, so easy to solve all of remnant’s problems in just a few days, if only the Cyborg General could figure out a way to get at least one of them to try and replicate its effects to give to his soldiers.  
Jacques didn’t care much for remnant or even the people within it as he mainly focused on expanding his station and status as it’s clear on the Schnee Man's attempt on getting elected in atlas, but the white haired businessman is magnetically drawn towards the purple stone which to the Schnee Head felt like it was radiated power.  
Jacques coughed into his hand then looked at ultron who stared back less than pleased “droid, how much for these gems” the business man asked as money is always the universal truth of man “not for sell” the Machine exclaimed heavily annoyed of being called a ‘Droid’ again but even more so that the noblemen thinks he could by the stones from him.  
“67.5 Billion Lien” the white haired annoyance continued to press the issue however the Combat Machine grew a comical tick mark on his head and thought to himself ‘I can kill him...no one would know…’oh Jacques Schnee? Oh I haven’t seen him this morning...what’s that? He’s dead? What a ‘Tragedy’’ yep...that’s how it’s gonna go down with the boss..’   
Ultron however took a look at the clock in the digital network and saw he was late so the machine flared down at the Schnee man “think about this for a second ‘Shit Stain’...you’re attempting to buy off what could very well be the most powerful weapons in the planet from the most dangerously intelligent man….what makes you think that’s any sort of a good idea? Master Arc can hold a grudge and he wouldn’t appreciate you badgering him for the stones now enough, I’m late and Master Arc wants these stones”  
The Machine turned around to grab the cart's handles and started walking away, even humming a song to annoy Jacques who shouted to come back.   
The business man growled in annoyance before turning around and walking away in frustration, leaving James alone but the soldier leader just stared at the Gems increasing small forms until the machine banked a left.

-Flashback: an hour after Jaune Arc's Return-  
James sat in the office of an Atlasian Planetary Warship where the man was rereading the report that was written by Clover Ebi that detailed everything that had happened underneath the tunnels of the Great Bronco.  
To say that James Ironwood, a renowned Hero of the Atlas People is shocked is a major understatement as the man glared down elder Grimm like it was a hobby “I-...is this right Specialist Ebi?” The Soldier asked looking up to see the Leader of the Ace Ops nodded “Yes Sir, I witnessed the power unleashed by the ‘Reality Stone’ as Mr.Arc called the crimson gem...its Power was unlike anything I’ve seen before and I’m fairly certain that if this stone were to end up in Salem’s Hands...chaos of unimaginable proportions will ensue”   
The Cyborg Soldier groaned a bit as he started rubbing his left temple with the left “did you try to apprehend the stone specialist?” “Tried too but Mr.Arcs Grip was too much. When Elm woke up, I had her try to get Arc’s hand open but even she couldn’t” Ebi exclaimed with a slight chuckle almost finding the whole scene amusing.  
“Now where is the Stone now? Such a thing can’t be around without supervision” James asked as he needed to find this stone and place it under the highest of security while underneath the surface was thinking of ways to try and replicate its abilities however those thoughts were shot down almost instantly.  
“When Mr.Arc arrived in the medical wing in shade, the AI known as Ultron immediately retrieved the Reality Stone and the how can never be asked” The Lucky Man exclaimed still feeling the shivers of the droids red bionic eyes.  
James Grit his teeth as the stone is now out of his reach for the time being but now the other portion of clovers report said that the warrior knew salem and it informed jaune about her as well as no doubt jaune will ask who salem is and that’s a headache not worth having.  
“Sir?” The Specialist Asked unsure of what to do next, even James didn’t know what to do “...go on standby, Ebi. Until I can forge something from this mess”   
-Flashback Ends-  
James frowned a bit, almost feeling that jaune was being selfish with this sort of power at his disposal and refused to allow its power to be shared amongst remnant.

-Location: Vacuo, Shade Academy, Headmistress’s Office-  
Samara Midnight stared heavily towards the other occupant of her office though slightly annoyed as the man she’s staring at was annoying to say the least “please Headmistress, what offer do I need to make to have this meeting with Jaune Arc” the man said.  
This man was Tony ‘Jet’ Stark also known as the CEO and Founder of Stark Industries and the Famed ‘Iron Man’ of Vacuo, Tony was wearing his typical black suit with the white undershirt and no tie however there was a slight blue glow coming from the Inventors undershirt that indicated the existence of his ‘Dust Reactor’   
The Long Black Haired Woman groaned a bit as she rubbed her hand over her black eyes then returned her gaze to the billionaire “Mr.Stark, while I appreciate you attempting to donate a rather large sum of lien to Shade Academy but as I’ve said moments ago...Jaune Arc is undertaking continuous surgery and he will be unavailable for the next few weeks so there isn’t much I can do, this order is enforced by the Vacuo Council.” The Headmistress informed with a slight grin, being on the Vacuo Council and the lead councilwoman had their privileges.  
Tony looked defeated even slumping a bit but decided not to try and change Samara’s Mind “of course, I apologize for wasting your time Sam” The Unsuited Iron Man turned to walk towards the door until he stopped when a voice is heard through the intercom “Headmistress, Mr.Arcs surgery has been completed and he’s testing out his new arm in the infirmary. After Mr.Arc implants the Infinity Stones into the new arm I believe he will be ready for visitors”  
Sam nervously looked over towards tony who surprising appeared just moments after with a comical grin which got the black haired woman to sweat nervously “soooooo~” the billionaires cheeky grin did NOT help that sentence, The Wind Woman just groaned a bit as she knew that she couldn’t stop the man now especially after hearing that “very well Mr.Stark, but I will raise offer to 100 Million Lien” an additional 20 Mil did not hurt the offer however the speed on which the wind woman watched Tony Stark take out his checkbook and written then check was astounding.  
“Here you go! I added an extra 100” Tony exclaimed then handing the check to a frazzled looking Sam, the woman didn’t even get the chance to say thanks as the inventor ran immediately out “what...just happened?” The Headmistress asked curiously looking over to side towards a blonde woman in a pencil skirt and a white blouse complete with a familiar cape “I believe you’ve been played ma’am” The Blonde Woman exclaimed with a slight grin, Sam also gave a smile as her eyes returned to the check of 200 Mil “I suppose so Glynda...but Tony is an old teammate, he takes care of me even long after we graduated.” Glynda Goodwitch nodded at this knowing that Sam’s Old Teammate had a good heart.

-Location: Vacuo, Shade, Infirmary-  
The Blonde Genius grunted as he raised the sleek golden plated arm after minutes from surgery, Jaune was wearing nothing but combat green pants though the most noticeable about his character is that the golden plated right arm as sleek as a robots the only feature on the arm was the six empty slots on the back hand.  
however despite the complaints from both the doctors and Jaunes personal knight who said that he needed rest before attempting to use the arm but jaune refused to rest while his head is filled with glorious purpose and ambition and primarily on the paranoid fact that someone similar to the stone warrior will attempt to attack which meant the Blonde Warrior needed to get the stones, create them faster than ever to ensure that what happened doesn't happen again.  
“Your Highness, please take my advice! You must rest!” Bismark exclaimed as worry was very clear on his brown skinned features, even the man's white suit was wrinkled beyond relief which also showed just how worried the knight was for his lord.  
Jaune continued to stretched, roll, adjust and contort the arm to ensure that it was working properly and to ensure that the nerves that was despite the constant pains from the adjustment “I appreciate your worry Bismark but news of my exploits in the tunnels will have spread to every corner of the planet and I need to prepare..hell I even have to push my ‘Demon Dogs’ Initiative earlier then planned to ensure I do not get caught unprepared. And I’ll need to sell even more inventions to pay for this and I’ll need to set aside a sum to have a building constructed in Vacuo City” Jaune spoke as his words soon jumbled together plans and money costs.  
The Purple Haired man groaned as he knew that he couldn’t convince jaune especially when it comes to preparing for all sorts of things, it was a flaw for jaune who needed to prepare for all sorts of scenarios or otherwise unsavory things will happen and it usually leads the Knight to have to clean the walls so just sitting down to rub his right temple “understood your Highness but just consider my advice” “of course, now I just wait for ultron to bring me my three stones then I’ll meet my team. They must be very worried about me” Jaune said, even worried about his new team.  
However the blonde man couldn’t entertain this thought any further as a metallic droid entered the room pushing in a cart that contained 3 Beautiful Color Glowing Stones that seemed to illuminate even more when they entered the room of their master.  
“Boss, I have arrived with the infinity stones and to inform you that the Mind Stone is under process of being created” Ultron exclaimed before stepping back to allow the Blonde Genius time to admire his greatest work.  
Jaune turned and walked towards the bright colored stones that seemed to shine brighter and brighter as each step he took towards them indicating to the boy that the infinity stones knew who they belonged to “such power in such tiny forms, one could take over a major village with just a single stone..maybe a minor nation but with three...I’m the strongest man alive” Jaune monologues to himself as the boy extended his left hand towards the red stone.  
The container seemed to shatter on its own from the red stone before the crimson gem floated into the blonde genius’s hand ‘Reality knows me so she can’t wait to reconnect’ The Prodigy raised the stone in his index and thumb before slowly extending it towards the new Infinity Arm, with red energy slowly exuding towards the first slot showing that the crimson gem knows where to go.  
Jaune let’s reality go and it shot towards the first slot then red energy lines illuminated through the artificial arm slowly expanding throughout the mechanical limb until it hit Jaunes organic shoulder which it stopped ‘no pain...is this because the energy lines already exists in the body and reality just needed to reconnect to them? So I’ll assume the pain will come when I attempt the other two’ the Genius thinks to himself before extending his hand towards the Ocean Blue Stone named ‘Space’.  
The Blue Stone however did not break through its container but more contempt to watch its would be master on how he handled it, Jaune grabbed the container slowly bringing the blue stone to his face “‘it is not wise to keep two infinity stones close together’ that would be the case if one didn’t know how to properly operate the stones” Jaune quotes a line from the comics.  
The Prodigy’s grip on the cylinder casing increased causing the glass around the stone to start cracking heavily from the pressure until the case gets crushed under the grip, The Blonde Man opened the hand to see the blue stone resting comfortably in his palm until holding on said stone then slowly tipping said hand to dump all the shatter glass out just leaving the beautiful blue gem.  
“Now with the Space Stone, I will control the planet's gravitational force as my own. There’s no where that is beyond my reach now” Jaune exclaimed as he slowly extended the blue stone into the next slot that was on his middle knuckle which blue energy started exuding towards it wanting that spot then shot towards it embedding itself into the middle slot allowing blue energy lines start start forming in the artificial arm however when the lines entered Jaunes body is when the pain started forming almost instantly.  
“aaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” The Genius’s Screams in pain as he gripped his arms metallic stump trying to ease the pain as the blue lines surged all through the man's body, Bismark looked worried for his lord but felt a hand on his left shoulder so the knight looked over to find Ultron shaking his head lightly silently saying that this was normal for the stones.  
Jaune panted as he stared down at his metal hand showing two colored stones in them then smiled as his power had doubled by just an addition “*pant* amazing...such...POWER!” The Blonde man exhaled a steam which seemed more like exuding the excess heat before simmering down which his eyes landed on the beautiful Violet Purple Stone that pulsates at the blonde mans powerful gaze almost as if relishing at the fact that it’s being watched by the most powerful man ‘Power’ was in the presence of  
“It seems that Power knows who it belongs too, almost too eagerly in fact…” Jaune commented on the Purple Gem however the bulky droid spoke up with a bit of concern “Boss, I should warn you about this. Professor Blaze was in the lab earlier inspecting the place when the stone was created, she wanted to help but when she touched the stone it was almost like her body was being overloaded with energy produced by the stone, upon letting go I saw that it partially burned her hand from its excess energy”  
Jaune raised an eyebrow almost amused by the side effect but the man believed it was defending itself from unwanted, or in Power’s Case, weak individuals from handling it “interesting but I have nothing to fear” jaune said grabbing the casing the purple gen was located in, even visibly pulsating at the touch ‘power seems to ecstatic..’ Jaune thought to himself before shattering the casing with his bare hand then opened revealing the stone not exuding any energy like it was done to Hera.  
“‘Anything the Power Stone Reacts to...the bigger the power surge.’ However the stone I’ve created only exists to serve the strongest which is me” Jaune quotes then added his own before moving the Beautiful Violet Gem towards the Ring Knuckle Slot which purple energy exuding towards it then shot towards the slot embedding itself into it but unlike the red or blue lines where were small, the purple energy veins were considerably larger than the two which meant the pain will be stronger than all the stones.  
The large purple energy surged through the arm then made contact with the blonde man's body but there was no pain just minor stinging which meant the stone saw jaune as it’s master then such no pain will make the man uncomfortable “huh...I was expecting the stone to make me pass out…” Jaune commented before looking over to the two occupants of the room giving them both good looks on the blue and purple stone added to the hand “how does it feel Your Highness?” The Knight asked curiously on which jaune looked down seeing all three stone glow together then smiled “...I feel powerful”   
Jaune looked up again then said “Ultron, get me Team Alchemy(ACMM). It’s best I face the music now” “Understood Boss” Ultron said just standing there while his digital form was going through the information nodes in search of his masters team.  
“Bismark, I want you to remain outside during that meeting because I’d like to face the music on my own” The Mistralian Prince asked which Bismark nodded “Understood Your Highness” then he left the room as quick as he was ordered too to stand outside like the faithful bodyguard.  
Jaune sighed to himself as he walked over to the windows showing the greenery from shade’s artificial park that was built inside ‘Doyle and Mizuki. I could handle their rage but crystal...I don’t know why I can’t bear the thought of her mad or sad...this must be ‘Love’ that Saphron always talks about...never thought I’d experience it myself’ The Blonde man thinks to himself while calculating every known possibility for reuniting with the blonde mans team.  
The Door opened which brought Jaunes thoughts to a grinding halt then turned his head to face the group of three that entered the room.  
Doyle was wearing his usual jeans outfit with his duel revolvers, Termination and Epilogue, hidden underneath the denim jacket, The brown haired cowboy looked extremely relieved that his leader and friend was safe then he walked over to the blonde prodigy and hugged him “you damned idiot!” The Cowboy exclaimed tears running down his face in joy.  
“With someone of my intelligence, I tend to think logically about outcomes but I seem to always forget to add the emotional and moral connection-“ Jaune started to speak but closed his mouth when Doyle said “just...shut up! Don’t ruin this. Just...be happy that you’re back…” The Blonde Man smiled and snaked his arms around the gunslinger “right, sorry…”   
Doyle pulled back and stepped knowing one of the girls would want a turn berating and hugging Jaune, Mizuki was next which she slowly stepped up to jaune and smiled brightly “I knew you’d return Jaune, Lady Shikatsu would never allow her greatest creation to go to Lady Shi without a fight” the green haired priestess exclaimed then dropped her sword hidden cane to surge into a hug “welcome back my friend…” Mizuki exclaimed through a choked sob as wetness seemed to appear over his eye bandages.  
Mizuki sniffed then pulled away to allow the one who was the most anxious about the blondes returned, Crystal stared at jaune as tears started running down her face believing the blonde man had returned for good so without a single word, the Snow Cat surged forward as well enveloping jaune into a hug who hugged back “you FUCKING IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE!?!” The Snow Neko cursed at jaune who flinched at the lecture.  
“How could you be so stupid!? To let that thresher to just swallow you! We all thought you were dead!!” Crystal continue her shouted just as her hugs got tighter around the blonde man though the words seemed to hit jaune like a blunt spear “I...apologize...I seemed to have been primarily focused on the construction of the stones that I’ve be neglecting my friendships with all of you” The Blonde Man exclaimed sincerely sorry for putting his friends through all that grief.  
The Neko sniffed continued to hug the prodigy “never do that again...never leave me again…” Jaune raised his eyebrow almost curious on the ‘me’ part which meant that Crystal indirectly confirmed the mans suspicions about love “Crystal, if you truly mean that about me then you best lay claim on me now otherwise you’ll lose your chance” Crystal pulled her head away from Jaunes toned pecs and stared into into the blonde mans powerful but loving eyes.  
“Crystal, would you do me the honor of being my Empress?” Jaune asked Crystal to be his girlfriend but in a different approach, however the snow nekos eyes widened at the question and in an explosion of feelings crystal shouted “YES!” Then the snow haired Faunus grabbed jaune around his neck and hugged him even more happy for his safety and finally being his woman.  
Doyle stood by and watched with a big ol smile on his face feeling happy that crystal finally got what she wanted, the cowboy felt someone’s hand slowly sneaking into his closed fist then he looked to his left to find Mizuki slowly interlocking her right hand with his left which Doyle followed soon.  
Despite most of the things happening towards jaune, Doyle and Mizuki had lives of their own and while they were extremely worried for jaune. The Cowboy and the Priestess had entered a relationship of there own and they were happy with each other.

-Omake #1-  
Within Salem’s Castle on top of Noodles the Whale or that’s what the Silver Haired boy and Green Haired Orphan kept calling it so the Grimm Witch believed it was something young people did so she didn’t really question it, obviously due to her own near lost maternal instincts.  
Watts was on his Portable Dust Top Computer on what the man had told her was on some secret website called ‘Cyber World’ but it kept the man happy and while Salem was using the ones at her table, the Grimm Queen obviously cared about their happiness, which separates her from her bastard of an Ex Husband.  
Tyrian was sitting on his chair more silent than anything aside from the occasional unprovoked giggle of madness as he played on his scroll as a way to bypass the time since there wasn’t really much to do.  
Hazel was laying back in his comfortable chair though having his eyes closed, Tyrian kept commenting that Hazel was napping but each time was met with the tall giant correcting and saying he was deep in thought but really, Hazel was sleeping gently.  
Cinder sat there on her scroll looking through dozens upon dozens of reports on jaune arc and his favorable exploits with the user of 3 infinity stones despite the initial report that Leo gave that suggested jaune utilizing only the red gem and this makes her angry even more, the False Maiden refused to be second fiddle to that man and his accursed stones.  
In a split moment, no one knew what happened as a smoky portal appeared in the room suddenly almost like a grimm got a new ability but a man wearing combat custom black pants with boots, a black kevlar undershirt and a scientist overcoat but the right arm was cut off as to keep the blonde mans golden plated arm exposed “Dr.Watts!” Jaune called out to the scientist who gulped at the tone “y-yes?”  
Jaune stared the man down like an ant to a storm then said “come with me, the time is right. There’s no better team.” Jaune extended his hand on which Author got up and grasped it with moments later the smoky portal returned engulfing both scientists leaving the whole room to stare in wonder and shock.  
“WHAT THE FUCK!?!?” Cinder Fall shouted in complete disbelief.  
———

Hehe, I took some lines from the Pokémon original theme song as Jaunes recruiting words in the omake..haha! No regrets!

you're probably wondering why I skipped the process and added two stones instead of only one and my answer would be as jaunes rep spreads like wildfire, he will no doubt have a MASSIVE target painted on his back which means he needs a way to fight back and since Jaune was away for several days and rested for the next few gives a very plausible time table to create an additional stone

Alright then Doods! If you wish the story to continue at such a pace! Then send in ideas on how to improve the story!  
——  
I’ve decided to shorten the stone abilities, for reality that is because if you Doods had read this far then you’ve already see what it’s about so no point on repeating myself but if you Doods need to remind yourself on what it does then reread a previous chapter  
-Reality- -Index Slot-  
-Matter Manipulation  
-Elemental Manipulation  
-Blood Manipulation  
-Illusion Manipulation  
-Inner World Projection  
-Illusion Negation  
-Carbon Manipulation  
-Weather Manipulation  
-Pocket Dimension

-Space Stone- -Middle Slot-  
-Portal Creation: the user can create portals between two locations in a single universe for convenient transportation or dodge incoming attacks however the down side for this is that the user must have knowledge of the location that he is building a sub dimensional bridge within portals and or has been at that location at least once.  
-Gravity Manipulation: the user can create, shape and manipulate gravity such as simply intensifying the gravitational force around an object or lighten it to allow vehicles to be launched into the air as easily as a feather. The user can also use this to repel objects away or pull objects towards the user regardless of mass  
-Flight: the user can suspend themselves into the air with the use of gravitational energy and don’t require to return to the ground, the user can fly at jet like speeds without outside influences   
-Teleportation: the user can transport himself from one point to another without occupying the space in between however this ability has two downsides, as one is that the user can only teleport himself and not other people and the second downside is that the user can only teleport himself 20 feet as such making teleportation instantaneous during combat or in a close confined space without the need for portal creation   
-Energy Shield Construct: the user can create a shield using gravitational energy as a way to defend himself and others from attacks or passively create a thin shield that can be rendered to be invisible like however less dense than the energy shield which can be broken unlike the energy shield which is indestructible.  
-Black Hole Creation: the user can create a controllable mini black hole which can is strong and dense enough to suck a variety of stuff such as guns, melee weapons, missiles, bullets however the black hole can’t be expanded without fear of consuming the user and the world as such it can’t be used to consume mortals or anything larger or heavier  
-Spatial Imprisonment: the user can use gravitational energy to bind and or stop foes both small and large by surrounding them in a box made from the gravitational energy stopping them in place  
-Intangibility: the user is able to move through solid objects and ignore most physical effects in the way as such the way this can happen is causing the user to remove his physical existence in the plane as to slip through physical objects, this can also be used on a target  
-Target Warping Teleportation: the user surrounds the target in a distorted warp space and forcibly teleport it to a different location but unlike teleportation, this ability can be used to send someone or thing anywhere on the planet without the need for location knowledge or muscle memory

-Power Stone- -Ring Slot-  
-Enhanced Strength: the user possesses strength augmented behind the normality but not to supernatural levels, though the user is now granted Type 1 Enhanced Strength.  
-Enhanced Durability: the user's physical durability is extremely high which allows him to sustain powerful blows both internal and external, essentially resistant to most combat punishment.  
-Energy Manipulation: the user can create, shape and manipulate energy which can be toned down to knock power weak warriors, all the way of destroying small buildings and powerful machinery.   
-Stone Enhancements: The Power Stone possesses condensed energy which can be used to enhance to enhance the other five infinity stones allowing there abilities to go beyond any known limits  
-Energy Constructs: the user can manipulate the energy produced by the stone into physical and powerful constructs ranging from ranged weapons to melee weapons all the way to semi living physical creatures.  
-Energy Absorption: the user can absorb various energy and their sources which is stored into the power stone as a separate source. The energy absorbed can be used to enhance the user or used as energy based attacks both close and long ranged.  
-Energy Empowerment: The user can direct the energy produced or stored into the power stone and give it to anyone the user wishes, essentially enhancing their physical state and increasing the victims aura and semblance output.  
-Technology Manipulation: the user can create, control and manipulate technological contracts by controlling and directing the energy produced by them.  
-Aura Generation: the user can release and surround themselves with pure energy for both offensive and defensive capabilities as well as regenerate aura/energy at an accelerated rate.


	18. Chapter 17: Confrontation

Chapter 17: Confrontation  
Note: so I’ve been pondering this chapter for several days now and frankly, I can’t figure out what to do with this one? I had one idea that would speed up a portion of the story but I decided against it so I’m unsure of what to do right now just when the new arc was set in motion.  
So if you Doods have any ideas on how I should proceed from this moment forward, please give em to me cause I’m honestly running out of ideas for filler between the stones.  
——

Minutes passed as Crystal kept hugging close to the shirtless man trying to make sure that he would be safe, Jaune kept his arms around his new girlfriend hoping time would stop at that moment but knew that jaune added more to his workload so trying to mentally sort out his plans that would include crystal “Jaune...I know you have things to work out but don’t forget that I’m here for you” The Snow Woman said which the prodigy nodded feeling that the Schnee Cousin would understand, partially anyway.  
Jaune slowly nodded at this feeling glad to have made true friends before three loud but timed knocks were heard, Doyle was curious but slowly moved his free left hand into his right side of his jacket etching towards epilogue from underneath and ready to pump the unknown with dust.  
Mizuki had gripped her wooden bo staff as due to her enhanced hearing meant that the green haired priestess is hearing heavy breathing meant an older man “I hear a man, late twenties to early thirties” The Green Haired woman warned her team on the visitor.  
Crystal pulled out from the embrace with the blonde genius to turn towards the door when jaune called out “come in” then he puts his golden hand inside his pocket as a precaution, the door opened to reveal a man who was in his early thirties and wearing a nice press cleaned black suit with a faint blue glow from the mans undershirt.  
Jaune narrowed his eyes at the mans face which was a trimmed goatee and a recent haircut, certainly it’s a look of a well known business man but it’s the mans eyes is what got jaune on edge.  
They were the eyes of a warrior and an inventor much like the blonde mans however the suited man held experience which is something jaune doesn’t have “hey there kiddos! Names Tony Stark, CEO and Founder of-“ the man named Tony started to introduce himself only for jaune to interrupt.  
“Tony Jet Stark, Founder and CEO of Stark Industries who had changed the game on multiple fields but the one thing that had changed completely was the name of Warfare especially with your top of the line weapons that is just below the mechanical might of atlas before you closed your weapons line and moved all the funds from that into your personal hobby as the Vacuo Ironman, a huntsmen who’s done more good then most hunters all across remnant” Jaune fully explained Tony’s formal background.  
Tony chuckled slightly at the ‘fan’ without realizing that jaune who was also a highly intelligent business man and needed to learn the game too “Impressive kiddo” “not really Mr.Stark...you...are not discreet on your website..” Jaune retorted which caused the mechanical heart huntsmen to deflate “right...that’s...cool”   
The Blonde Man snorted slightly at Tony antics before raising his meaty hand to ease the concerns of his team “now, I suspect you aren’t here for a social visit. I believe you’d want to meet the head of Arc Solutions” Jaune exclaimed the reason why tony was there which the bearded man nodded slowly returning to his full height as the man finally got serious.  
“You’d be correct Mr.Arc, I’ve heard about your exploits in the tunnels underneath the great bronco desert as well as your immense intelligence that’s said to be capable of predicting the future” Tony said fully explaining the reason on why the iron huntsmen wanted to meet the prodigy  
Jaune looked over towards his friends then back to Tony before shaking his head “I don’t see the future Mr.Stark, I make predictions based on the information that’s presented and I make dozens of plans based on a number of possible outcomes.  
“Like you for an example, a man whose company focused primarily on warfare sudden switched into a humanitarian company couldn’t afford to miss the chance on meeting the man who learned to make the impossible into reality especially when on your mind is the highly beneficial trade agreement and alliance between Stark Industries and Arc Solutions” The Blondie had fully explained the predictions based on the small amount of information just with Tony Stark being there.  
Crystal looked over with a slight slack jaw that jaune someone came up with all of that just knowing Tony’s character profile, it was incredible to the snow neko.  
Doyle was also amazed by such deduction and perfectly predicted just what the target was thinking, The Gunslinger felt greater respect to jaune who somehow thought about such a slight possibility was considered and planned accordingly. Mizuki also thought the same as the gunman.  
The Business man wasn’t like most who would’ve felt creeped out and quite afraid that such personal information was openly spoken by such a perceptive man who can plan to counter and bypass such information on the fly so Tony just innardly chuckled then nodded slowly tipping his head towards the right “you’re correct my friend, about everything. Which is amazing since some of that was information that only I should know so kid, how about it? Care for that agreement between our companies?”   
Jaune looked down curiously as his mental capacity doubled in speed as he began thinking up of plans and measures based on this tidbit of information before looking back up smiling gently “of course, however we need to discuss terms and conditions but we can discuss that in my lab” Jaune said before looking over at his friends again “sorry guys, I’ll catch up later tonight but this is very important” the prodigy exclaimed while giving a sincere sadden smile.  
Crystal smiled back and nodded “go ahead love, I’ll see you back at our dorm room” “you’d better not get yourself lost again otherwise I’ll shoot you in the ass” the cowboy exclaimed jokingly but grits his teeth as the blind priestess elbowed him in the ribs “Doyle!’ She reprimanded her boyfriend before smiling gently back at jaune “don’t worry about us jaune”   
The Blonde Genius nodded then looking back at Tony while putting on his serious face “now, Mr.Stark let us go to my lab” Jaune said just as he walked past Tony towards the door, the billionaire smirked slightly then started to follow the young CEO “sure thing, and call me Tony”

Outside the room where a violet haired and bearded man wearing a clean pressed white suit with a double edged sword clipped to his belt was standing there obviously glaring at the seven students in front of him, the members of Team ‘Rwby’ and ‘NPR’ “no” Bismark exclaimed determined as the question asked moments ago was if they could see jaune again but The Knight was following orders and orders from royalty is considered law in his book.  
“Why? He used to be our friend!” Ruby shouted wanting to see jaune again especially after what happened in the caves, while ruby felt extremely guilty for what happened in the caves and knew she would never be redeemed by jaune but hoped he would at least allow the silver eyed woman to say sorry.  
“Yes, used being the operative word Miss.Rose but my orders from His Highness said that no one is allowed to enter therefore I will follow through with my orders unless I’m ordered otherwise” The Knight exclaimed fully seeing the disappointment in her eyes however the use of ‘Highness’ didn’t get overlooked by the Ninja and Heiress but Weiss was the first to comment on it.  
“Highness? What kind of egotistical ass would refer himself as oum given royalty” The Snow Heiress exclaimed offhandedly before flinching heavily as the glare from Bismark cuts through her soul and almost felt the Royal Knight would cut her in half “if you wish to keep your life ‘Miss.Schnee’ then you’ll keep your mouth shut. I'll not accept any dirt on His Highness’s Name let alone from the daughter of the Schnee company” Weiss was open mouthed on that, almost overlooking the fact that he didn’t care if she was a Schnee or not which wasn’t hard knowing who was the head.  
Pyrrha stepped in front of the ice haired woman who seemed to have a vein appeared on her right temple from how ANGRY Weiss got “now! Please mr?....” the red head dragged on unsure of the man's name which he caught on “...Violette...Bismark Violette” “well...Mr.Violette! Please let us see jaune! He used to be my partner” Pyrrha said, hoping that her status as a former partner would get her enough leeway to see her team leader.  
“So your Pyrrha Nikos? The Ignorant Whore that left His Highness when he needed you the most?” Bismark said catching the red head off guard as well as a heavily shocked face “if you assume I’ll let someone like you anywhere near his highness than you have another thing coming, you harlot”   
Pyrrha gulped down there large lump of air unsure of how to even respond to that tongue lashing but did not like how this man was referring her as a whore and harlot “now hold the FUCK on!” Yang shouted, getting in front Pyrrha who flinched at the heavy glare from the knight.  
Yang did not appreciate nor will will the brawler stand by while one of her closest friends is getting unwarranted lecture by a man who did not know what he was talking about “who gives you the fucking right to say that to Pyrrha huh?!” Bismark raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything at the moment as a memory image of a similar woman with black hair and red eyes stood beside the blonde brawler ‘so this is your child raven? Oh how disappointed must you be when you hear your daughter did not uphold the honorable stance of the Branwen Tribe…’   
“My right huh? You are quite the hypocrite to stand in the defense of the whore instead of His Highness hmm? Your mother would be quite disappointed when she hears that her daughter is that much of a hypocrite and a coward” the blonde woman’s eyes reverted to a blood red and the clicking of her gauntlets is heard hearing the shouts of all but Bismark and Weiss to stand down as she would be committing a crime of attacking a full fledged huntsmen.  
The door beside Bismark opened up and a buff blonde man wearing camo combat pants and his golden right hand in the pocket just came through but stopped momentarily to glance at the shocked and two faces of anger “oh oum dammit...Bismark, Pain Meds” Jaune ordered on which the purple haired man took his right hand from his behind his back to fish inside his white button jacket of the suit to pull out a cylinder of pain meds to toss it towards jaune.  
The blonde man caught the meds to open and just tossed several pills from the bottom to swallow dry before returning the bottle to the knight “thanks” Jaune thanked his personal knight who nodded then returned the bottle inside his coat pocket.  
Jaune snorted while he turned his toned back to them “if you’ll failed abortions don’t mind, I have an important meeting that doesn’t concern you” he said/insulted his former friends.  
Tony also left the room but caught the insult on which he cringed a bit as he heard the dicey start up at beacon and frankly sided with jaune, if they were really Jaunes friend then they would’ve stood by him from the start then started to follow jaune before someone called out “wait jaune!” Jaune stopped and his robotic hand clenched incredibly hard as he hated Pyrrha’s voice especially since she said she would back him only to suffer from her deceit.  
The Spartan woman tried to get closer to jaune only to step back slightly when the White Suited Knight got between her and his master “what did I say about getting near his highness? I won’t allow a whore like you near him” Bismark said with rage clear in his voice what got his message clear through the room was that he moved his leg hand from behind his back to rest it on his swords handle only to see Yang activating her gauntlets and Weiss ready to unsheathe her rapier only to hear a powerful “Stop.” Coming from the blonde prodigy.  
Jaune grunted as he turned around fire of hatred clear in his deep blue eyes “Bismark, Take Mr.Stark to my lab. I’ll handle this” Jaune said glaring down at his former friends like they were ants on which Jaune believed they were below him “but your highness!” The knight said believing that he would be more suited to deal with such traitors.  
“Trust me, my loyal knight” Blondie said smiling gently at the white suited man on which Bismark slightly nodded feeling that jaune would be more capable of dealing with this sort of situation “as you wish, you highness” The Purple haired man puts his hands behind his back once again to start leading the Ironman out of the hallway “come Mr.Stark” Bismark said as Tony followed close behind but took glances from behind towards the growing storm “what’s gonna happen?” Tony asked on which the knight answered ominously “...Retribution.”   
Now that the two left the hallway allowing jaune to deeply glare down at them but yang and Weiss were the only ones who glared back “...I predicted that you’d try to make amends but don’t even try, you motherfuckers had your chance” Jaune said bluntly as he would rather get out of the hallway before testing out the power stone on the betrayers.  
“Jaune…” Pyrrha said stepping closer towards him only to feel an immense pressure from the blonde which caused her to step back “don’t you ‘Jaune’ me, just what the FUCK were you bitches on when you started to believe cardin? It’s CARDIN! Beacons Resident Racist and Bully. Were you fucking high?” Jaune said as his rage slowly took over even seeing a hint of red in his vision but luckily that he was sound minded enough to keep his rage from activating the tri colored stones on his metal hand.  
Weiss however snapped her lip as she stepped up sneering darkly “what was up with us?! What the FUCK were you on when you thought it was a good idea to fake your way in the top huntsmen school in all of vale!? Just to live out your pathetic dream of being a hero?!” “Do you honestly believe I was the only one who tried? Dozens of warriors who didn’t have the money or prestige to get into a combat school wanted to become remnant’s Guardians, so they all attempted to do so by going under the table” Jaune said slowly putting his meaty hand in his left pocket.  
“And while we are on the subject of beacon, I find it odd that out of all you misfits managed to make your way into beacon by some shred of miracle when there’s ‘Obviously’ more qualified would be hunters that would top any of you” Jaune said as he begins to tear apart there fragile teenage hormonal mindsets with ease and observation which his eyes landed on Yang who glared back  
“The fuck you gonna say to me vomit boy!? You want me to kick your teeth in!?” The Blonde Brawler said obviously putting a front up as from what she saw in the caves was heavily scared what jaune could predict on what she would do in the future but jaune just shook his head in disappointment “Violence, that’s all you know Yang. I wouldn’t have been surprised as your mother left you as an infant...I guess I would’ve been the same as my bitch of a sister if my mom left us by ourselves but the difference between our mothers...my mother actually attempted to raise me” Jaune exclaimed seeing the crushed looking the blonde bruiser's eyes obviously shattered that the blonde prodigy had went straight for her obvious parental abandonment issues.  
“What...how?” Yang stuttered a bit which she was caught COMPLETELY off guard that jaune somehow knew about her abandonment issues or even that Yang's mom left when she was born “it was completely obvious you dimwit, a blind man would see that you have abandonment issues. And speaking from mothers, I heard that you trashed juniors bar because Hei refused to give you info” Jaune said as he obviously was getting to the center of his issue with yang.  
“So?” She said as her voice didn’t raise but obviously frightened but stood her ground despite her knees shaking slightly “did you know that Hei or Junior as many seems to know him as...had taken a massive loan from me? To build his bar and you’ll be able to guess my reaction that some blonde bimbo threw a tantrum” Jaune said as his eyes peeled into Yang's highly scared lilacs “let’s say...I was NOT pleased to have gotten that email so in my head...I believe compensation is in order” Jaune concludes as he pulls out his meaty left hand and extended towards yang from his spot.  
“I want reparations for your criminal actions” The Blonde Genius exclaimed showing that he was fully serious about his actions “oh fuck you! Yang doesn’t owe you shit!” Weiss said stepping in front of Yang as she couldn’t formulate a comeback to that almost looking distraught hoping to get the blonde bastard to back off but that had the less intended effect.  
“Is that right? Tell me Weiss, what would happen if I were to...say, order junior to take the footage from the clubs security cameras and send it to VNN? Hmmm? Well my predictions would be that it would paint it in a VERY bad light as they would start questioning the student roster then question the punishment system that yang got off scot free without being punished for her actions” Jaune paused briefly as he pulled back his left hand and sneezed into it clearing out his sinus cavity.  
“Sorry, anyway. Yang is training to be the guardian of remnant and yet she used her power to bully and greatly hurt a ‘moderately’ good businessman with little to no provocation. These are grounds for SERIOUS criminal action and it’s far more serious than...faking my way into beacon, if I were to guess then Yang will no doubt be kicked out of beacon academy and blacklisted from all other academies before being arrested for injuring dozens of people” Jaune finished seeing tears run down yangs eyes obviously scared for what jaune learned.  
Jaunes eyes then landed on Weiss but she stood her ground and will not allow herself to be intimidated by a man who placed all his marbles in mysterious objects that he called ‘Infinity Stones’ “alright coward, what you got to say to me?” The Schnee Heiress exclaimed almost challenging jaune in a supposed game of wits.  
The Prodigy raised an eyebrow at her almost feeling amused by her but rage is more dominant in the blonde man “now what DO I have to say to you? You certainly have a lot of insecurities that I could break open, a few are; your father, the white fang, your taught hatred against the Faunus, your broken family and so much more.” Jaune said but stopping momentarily as to look deep into Weiss's eyes and calculating what to say next.  
“Well let’s start at the beginning, your father is the head of the Schnee Dust Company and imfamied as a racist and shady businessman gaining a lot of hatred from Faunus all across remnant then that rage turned to his wife and children, you in particular. Winter Schnee left the family as she couldn’t handle Jacques Schnee any longer even if that meant losing her hold on her family's inheritance before joining the Atlas Military and granted a spot as the second in command underneath General James Ironwood.  
I seen Captain Schnee Fight, it’s certainly a spectacular show and I wondered how you don’t have a shred of talent that she has” Jaune said before momentarily stopping to see rage clear in weiss’s eyes as since Weiss does love her sister very much, the Schnee Heiress HATED being compared to Winter, HATED being in Winter's Shadow “I can murder you arc!” Weiss shouted in complete rage only for jaune to snort in amusement “bitch, I SEEN you fight. You couldn’t murder a turkey sandwich”  
Jaune chuckled to himself as that was a bit of a joke before continuing his rant “like seriously Weiss, I’ve watched all your fights and what I thought is how did YOU of all people get into beacon anyway? Your skills have not earned you any victories, I’ve compared your use of the Schnee Glyphs with other experienced Schnees and I’m appalled that people claim you're the third strongest in beacon. What I’m saying is, you have no talent, qualities and your semblance use is less than mediocre so someone like YOU should've never gotten in beacon in the first place” Weiss stopped and felt personally attacked and almost broke down completely as jaune completely hit every nerve just by talking.  
The Prodigy smiled as he took down Weiss completely before his eyes landed on Pyrrha who flinched at his gaze “now let’s talk about my ‘Coward’ of a partner, hmm? Let’s see what I can do to break YOU down. Shouldn’t be that hard since you tend to spread your legs for beacons staff since your apparently that easy to believe cardin then her own partner” Jaune stopped seeing her flinch at apparently being called a whore again but in a clever way too  
“I never figured out until you turned your back on me on why you seemed suddenly interested in me since initiation before figuring out is because you honestly believe that I didn’t know who you are” Jaune stopped when Pyrrha interrupted “wait, you knew?..” “Pyrrha, you're the biggest trend in tournament combat right now. If no one knew who you were then they were People living under rocks so of course I knew who you were but wanna know why I chose not to acknowledge that?” Jaune stopped momentarily which pyrrha’s silence was the needed answer so jaune leaned forward lightly and spoke in a soft but hate filled tone “I. Did. Not. Care.”   
Pyrrha’s Mind shattered which was so loud that it could’ve made a physical noise that everyone could hear only her slack jawed was her response that jaune never cared about her even back then, she only watched him resume his full height “and thank oum too, I would’ve thought about pursuing a relationship with you because you were nice and caring but glad I chose not to...who knows how many diseases you are carrying. Patient Zero?” And the blonde man immediately attacked Pyrrha just as she was down.  
Jaunes eyes switched over to Ren and Nora which the Sloth Loving girl hid behind the ninja obviously shaking and Ren looked visibly sweating obviously clear they were next but what came next was a shock to everyone especially since jaune had every reason to attack them “...I have no beef with either of you, true you haven’t came to my side but that’s more tame then actually working against me so just remain out of my sight then I’ll have reason to stay away from you” Jaune said as he would rather not say that he looked into both of their backgrounds then had Ultron Murder the Grimm Horsemen at there home village, something they will learn soon.  
Jaune then looked at Blake who chose not to shake under his gaze obviously knowing that she was particularly safe from his rage “...as I’ve said to Nora and Ren, your fine so long as you don’t come into my radar blake then you’ll have no reason to fear me” Jaune said then turned around to start walking away obviously forgetting about ruby but the red cloaked girl stepped up and said “what about me?! I betrayed you too!”   
Jaune stopped then turned his head behind his left shoulder to stare at Ruby “you most certainly did, but answer me this..would Summer Rose be proud of your actions at beacon or ashamed that she conceived a daughter who would blatantly ignore her teachings of heroics? And did you ever think of the fact that ozpin only bent the rules just to have you under his thumb because you have a special gift? Other than that rubes, you're not special. You were always a NOBODY” Jaune said watching ruby rose break down in tears as the blonde man swiftly tore her down even bringing her mother into it before he turned his head back around and walked away.  
——

Woo hoo hoo! The old gang FINALLY got what was coming to them! Did this feel as good to you as it did to me?

——  
Reality- -Index Slot-  
-Matter Manipulation  
-Elemental Manipulation  
-Blood Manipulation  
-Illusion Manipulation  
-Inner World Projection  
-Illusion Negation  
-Carbon Manipulation  
-Weather Manipulation  
-Pocket Dimension

-Space Stone- -Middle Slot-  
-Portal Creation  
-Gravity Manipulation  
-Flight  
-Teleportation  
-Energy Shield Construct  
-Black Hole Creation  
-Spatial Imprisonment  
-Intangibility  
-Target Warping Teleportation

-Power Stone- -Ring Slot-  
-Enhanced Strength  
-Enhanced Durability  
-Energy Manipulation  
-Stone Enhancements  
-Energy Constructs  
-Energy Absorption  
-Energy Empowerment  
-Technology Manipulation  
-Aura Generation


	19. Temp Hiatus

Alright Doods, listen up because this is important.  
So a lot of you are really enjoying Arc Solutions but in all honesty, I did not expect it to be this popular or even getting up to the point I reached so I absolutely thank all of you for making Arc Solutions more then what I originally envisioned but I’m here to spread some bad news.  
I unfortunately must put Arc Solutions on Temporary Hiatus so I can deal with two issues that all writers tend to face at one point or another.  
1: Writer’s Block: everyone know what this is, to those that don’t. It’s that every writer will at one point hit a dead end on there imagination and creativity now it seems that I finally hit mine...Hurray me..  
2: Other Works: All writers with great and fantastic stories always have other ideas they want to put out but some though not all have these stories don’t do well so they try to spend more time on them. I have tons of prologues and first chapters on varies story ideas on my google docs but I haven’t gotten around to them since I was primarily focused on arc solutions 

Don’t get me wrong my Doods, I’m never giving this story up but I’m just taking a small break to handle other stories that you Doods love or will love.

Sky, Out.


	20. Chapter 18: The Mandolorian

Chapter 18: The Mandolorian   
Note: alright my Doods! I’m back from a long series of soul searching and I believe I found what I need to continue this story that I actually love writing, though don’t get me wrong. I love my other stories but I feel a genuine need to continue this particular story till the end before I crash on trying to think up a story just as good. 

But anyway it’s you Doods that help me through these long breaks and are very patient with me so I feel I need to reward you doods for being amazing.  
If anyone has any requests no matter what it is, so long as it’s reasonable, I’ll do everything I can to make it into the story.

Now Doods! The first member of the Infinity Order has now been revealed so keep an eye out on who that is.  
———  
It’s been Two Weeks since Jaune Arc has created and surgically attached the recreated infinity gauntlet which has been redubbed as ‘The Infinity Arm’ which is basically a cyborg arm that operates on the same level as the original gauntlet, though anyway Atlas was forced to pull out as Jacques Schnee was nearly killed by the blonde man due to unsavory comments, James was shocked to hear that Jaune adamantly refused to barter any sort of trade with atlas or even the other kingdoms after the general had refused to heed any warnings from the Prodigy.  
Beacon was also forced to pull out and was the cause of getting anyone from vale banned from entering the sandy kingdom after Yang went into a blood rage and tried to kill Jaune only to be subdued and harshly dealt with by the Purple Knight to which had gotten yang suspended from beacon for a full month, she also got herself on probation along with required anger management classes.  
A woman with longish black hair while wearing a pencil skirt and a white blouse who is the headmistress of the academy was staring through the window with a stressed look on her face “Samara, we need to give an official answer to the public. They are getting restless and worried” a deep voiced man spoke which Sam turned her head to look at him.  
The man was wearing a tanned camo military uniform while wearing a dark tanned fedora and trimmed mustache “and what do you expect me to say John? That we are handing over my prized student in order to stop a war. You know I don’t negotiate with terrorists” “then you’d best start preparing for a full offensive assault because the Vacuo Branch of the White Fang has been working overtime gathering stolen military grade weapons from Atlas especially their new Paladin Mechs” John Price has spoken his thoughts on the matter.  
The Wind Woman sneered a bit before looking back through the window staring at the vast expanse of the desert “is this what the world is coming to? That the white fang would turn back against their original ideals and hurt the innocent to satisfy their bloodlust?” Sam exclaimed the sighing as the amount of problems had arisen recently.  
“If you want my personal thoughts on the matter, I think Salem has made her move” The Militant Captain spoke up as he can see the stress weighing on the huntress’s mind to which made Sam slowly nod “I have to agree...John, let me inquire for a moment”   
The soldier was pacing slightly as to help with his own thinking before nodding at Sam, the Wind Woman sighed once more before she turned around to spin and sit on her Boss Chair “John, I believe it’s time that we told what is really happening to Mr.Arc” John stopped his pacing to stare at her curiously “Samara, are you sure? By explaining the truth to Jaune means we are bringing him into the war against Salem” John asked unsure if the blonde genius would withstand the under layer of remnant.  
“You think I don’t know that John!? I would prefer Mr.Arc to remain in bliss longer but Salem has shown her move and it places the boy in the center! As much as I want to keep my students out of harm's way, there are still legal hunters” Samara exclaimed loudly to her companion before sitting back down rubbing her right temple “Mr.Arc has shown to be an extremely bright and gifted young man so he will eventually figure out the truth much sooner than later..”  
“I suppose Sam, but I hope you know where you’re doing.” Price exclaimed as he walked towards the door and left the room which allowed Sam to sigh to herself once more “I hope so to Old Friend..Jarvis, Alert Jaune to come to my office” The Wind Mistress called out to which a digital toned voice spoke “Understood Ma’am, i'll inform Master Arc now” 

-Location: Vacuo, Shade, Team ACMM’s Room-  
The Four Members of the Top Team in Shade were fairly active in their simple lives to which they act like any teenager would act in their spare time.  
Doyle was laying on his bed while reading a mistralian graphic novel called ‘Manga’ while tuning out most of the nonsense around him, but his current outfit wasn’t his usual Jean based but instead was the shade academy’s uniform which looked similar to beacons but held a more beige look.  
Mizuki was seen on her knees in the corner where a neat little shrine was located in a praying stance towards the Goddess of Life aka Shikatsu, Mizuki seemed to have gotten a permanent style change as the Training Shihakusho seemed to have been switched to the pure black robes signalling that Mizuki in her religion had ascended on the hierarchy.  
Crystal was on Jaunes Bed after the blonde prodigy had confessed to her after returning to shade from his unexpected disappearance, The Snow Neko was also wearing the Shade School Uniform though slightly messing because the school day was over and she had a scuffle with a racist bully who got there ass whooped but anyway The Neko turned her head to her left to watch her loving boyfriend who was sitting at his desk with an obvious look of concentration as he wrote up dozens of white paper sheets.  
A lot of those sheets were budget set for the ‘Demon Dogs Initiative’ along with requisition forms for a large plot of land within Vacuo City and some other forms that the Schnee Cousin couldn’t make sense from her current location but she chose not to hover over the blonde prodigy’s work.   
Jaune was sitting at his desk writing his signature for varies budget sets within the Demon Dogs but also land requisition and trade agreements within the Vacuo Military as well as various dust shops all over the kingdom to be sending Synthetic Dust which ever since jaune had released such dust to the public had drastically increased profits for the Royal Prince as well causing the natural dust to have declined in sales.  
Ever Since Synthetic Dust was released thousands of dust shops have flocked over to Arc Solutions for trade deals and those deals were heavily more favorable since those deals were significantly cheaper then the deals over at the SDC.  
Jacques Schnee was extremely outraged to learn that with his undoubted monopoly over dust sales has an extreme decline in sales as many more were going for a cheaper solution and Synth Dust was virtually endless since it’s created rather than mined.  
Since the mass production of synth dust as well as increased production of weapons and domestic robots which is being sold to civilians, all of this had no doubt quadrupled jaune arcs net worth to the point that the blonde genius was the richest man in Vacuo.  
“Mr.Arc. Message from Headmistress Midnight, she requires your presence” Jarvis spoke within the room which jaune stopped writing on the papers figuring out that Samara was wanting to discuss a serious issue “Understood Jarvis” Jaune said slowly getting up then to look at his girl before smiling gently “I’ll be back in a few moments” “I’ll hold you to that love” Crystal responded with a loving smile to which the blonde man nodded before turning around to slowly raise his golden robotic hand which he then clenched his fist with a flash of blue.  
A Smoky Blueish Portal appeared in the room just in front of jaune before the blonde man looked over at the white suited man who rose from his seat next to the desk then clipped a golden hilt sword to his hip “ready when you are, your highness” the purple haired man said which jaune nodded then walking through the portal with Bismark behind the Prodigy.

Samara swiftly turned her head in a cautious manner when a smoky portal appeared which a blonde man with a golden arm, wearing custom made black combat pants with knee protectors as well custom made steel woven combat boots, the blonde man had a black kevlar undershirt with a white lab coat over it with the right sleeve gone as to expose the Infinity Arm.  
Next to the Blonde Prodigy was an older brown skinned man with long purple hair tied into a ponytail and wearing a clean white suit with a double edged sword on his hip.  
“You called for me?” Jaune asked curiously on the matter slowly approaching the desk as his eyes landed on the amount of papers then quickly scanned them exposing some papers from ozpin and the key word ‘Salem’ on multiple of them ‘Salem again...is it some prominent figure that I don’t know? No if it’s famous then I’d know about her...no something else is going on...something dark’ The Blonde Man thinks until his eyes moved upwards to meet the Wind Woman’s and her thoughts were clear to Jaune.  
“I can assume you figured what you're here for” Sam said as she returned to her seat to stare into the Genius’s Calculating Gaze of a Master Strategist “Yes...Who IS Salem?” Sam sighed as she even if she planned to tell the man was still hard since Jaune Arc is still a teenager and shouldn’t bother himself with these serious matters but it’s a tough decision on which jaune would’ve learned later “Tell me Mr.Arc...what is your Favorite Fairy Tale?”  
Jaune raised an eyebrow on the question until swiftly figuring out that this ‘Salem’ must be connected to these campfire legends if that question was being asked, it also got the blonde man to believe that these legends were more truth than fiction so jaune looks through his earliest memories to think of a legend that appealed to him before remembering the particular tale.  
“‘The Indecisive King’ was my favorite especially with the concept of a relic such as a crown capable of foreseeing the future. I attempted to make such a relic long ago but I didn’t have the material nor the know how to make such a device so I scrapped it” Jaune said and clarified on what the Folklore had intrigued him the most “Mr.Arc, most folktales told today can be easily dismissed as creative campfire stories because of no evidence to claim they were true but that’s not the case...the ‘Relic Crown’ from the ‘Indecisive King’ Legend is in fact a real relic” Samara exclaimed as she saw immense intrigue from both occupants in the room.  
“The Crown is Real? If you said that which means you’ve seen the crown yourself” The Prodigy asked while silently hoping to have a chance to see this ‘Relic’ himself to see if such power was true, Sam nodded and smiling to see the curiosity blooming rapidly “oh I’ve seen it my boy but the Crown is just one of four massively powerful relics of remnant with the crown labeled as the ‘Choice of Mankind’”  
“And the other three?” Bismark asked as he was curious about the nature of the other relics, The Wind Mistress nodded at the question “The Relic of Choice is the Crown, but the other three relics were made to represent three other aspects of mankind. Knowledge, Creation and Destruction, each of these aspects are extremely powerful and in the wrong hands can spell untold chaos...the four hunter academy’s has an hidden agenda for over a hundred years which is to hide these relics away to ensure they aren’t used”  
Jaune nodded as he begin to piece together the four major academies as it also proved a hidden theory of the blonde man on why there aren’t any more major academies as to maximize the output of many more potential huntsmen and huntresses “and which ‘relic’ does Vacuo hold?” “...Destruction, The Relic of Destruction takes the appearance of a Curved Broadsword though its abilities are unknown since Ozpin said to never use it otherwise he will find another location to hide it” Sam saw the rage in jaunes eyes when ozpin was mentioned.  
“And what claim does Ozpin have over such a relic? A foolish man thinks he claims a weapon and yet refuses to look over it…” Jaune spoke with disdain over the Beacons Headmaster “Ozpin, is more than you know Mr.Arc...Ozpin is a man who’s lived for a long time, long enough to have seen the creation of the relics and was tasked on hiding them from the forces of evil. He built the academies as a way to prevent Salem or her followers from gaining them.” Sam explained only to hear the blonde genius to repeat an earlier question.  
“Who is Salem?” Jaune asked again as if Ozpin was older than anyone which meant that this Salem must be as old as the Headmaster.  
“Salem is a woman of immense power and is as old as Ozpin himself, she created the Grimm to which we train to fight against. But do not mistake her as any ordinary leader Mr.Arc as she’s considered one of the smartest women on the planet with thousands of years of experience. She could even give you a run for your money” Sam explained partially on who Salem is only to hear jaune chuckle “I highly doubt she could match my intellect, Headmistress” The Wind Woman just smiled at his confidence which wasn’t unfounded for a variety of achievements jaune had claimed in his short time in Vacuo.  
“True but genetic born intelligence is one way but another way to claim intelligence is through experience Mr.Arc to which Salem no doubt outmatches everyone in experience. Anyway, Salem has the Strategic Mind of a True Leader with the arrogance of a goddess but what makes her truly dangerous is the use of Magic-“ Sam continued to speak only to be interrupted by the purple haired knight “Magic? Isn’t Magic supposed to be fake Lady Midnight?”  
“No it is not Sir Violette, Magic is as real as Aura but unlike aura...Magic is incredibly versatile and powerful as it’s capable of bending the elements, exert physical properties or even bend time and space” Prof.Midnight exclaimed Magic briefly but jaune narrowed his eyes on the concept of ‘Space’ and ‘Time’ meant that this ‘Magic’ could be as powerful as his infinity stones.  
“What does Salem want?” Jaune asked for what motivates Salem to do what she’s been doing for thousands of years, Sam remained silent for a few moments then gave an answer “complete subjugation of the planet and rule as a living goddess”.  
Jaune slowly touched his chin as his mind jumped into overdrive as he tried to formulate plans to counter this mysterious but powerful woman however it was very difficult for the blonde man to come up with anything stable even with the information he presented.  
“So I assume that Salem played her hand and assisted the Vacuo Branch of the White Fang to attack shade in an attempt to gain my research?” Jaune asked, having already figured out Salem’s move completely.  
Sam just smiled to see that jaune in mere minutes had deduced Salem’s plan on which herself and Cpt.Price had spent days wondering about the sudden shift in the white fang “yes, Me and Cpt.Price believed Salem to be the one behind the sudden aggression of the Vacuo Branch but how do you know that Salem would be targeting specifically?” The Wind Mistress asked as she never said that Salem nor the White Fang was targeting him precisely.  
“The White Fang are a radical group of terrorists to stupid to see different paths to achieve equality other then violence, the Vacuo Branch is more then likely going to attempt to attack shade in an attempt to gain my company secrets to gain an endless supply of Synth Dust, my research for robotics and most likely my blueprints and formulas for my Infinity Stone’s. It’s not hard to guess and predict what motivates the White Fang in this scenario” Jaune explained his thoughts and predictions on the white fang.  
“Is that so? How would you attempt to resolve this problem?” Sam said as she pulled out her scroll and ready to type down what jaune would say.  
Jaune continued to tap his chin thinking fast on what to do to which he spoke out “firstly, I would hold a press conference and demonstrate a new top of the line military combat droid as a way to combat against threats to Vacuo and the People but I would leak this information which will cause them to place agents posing as citizens to watch the display then during the display will uncover and attack in an attempt to capture me but this is a diversion because when I’m town will mean my lab will be unprotected and incentive enough for the fang to attack the school.” Jaune finished speaking to which he watched Samara typing fast.  
“You think the White Fang will take the bait? And how will you defend a possible pincer attack?” Sam asked looking up to jaune curious to which he responded “The Fang are a power hungry group and I’m providing weapons, armor and dust far outclassing Atlas and the SDC so there’s too much incentive to let this go especially with me in public and at the center of attention.   
“Now for the other attack force, shade is already protected by experienced huntsmen and huntresses as well as the teachers but Jarvis is also on constant watch along with Ultron so Shade isn’t more protected as it is plus the points of interest on attack shade would either be my secrets and files or this ‘Relic of Destruction’ hidden somewhere but I assume you have that covered so my files would be the only reason to attack” Jaune finished explaining his plans and prediction on the enemy though now he pulls out his own scroll which caught midnights eye “texting someone Mr.Arc?” “Yep…” Jaune simply responded and didn’t delve any further.

-Location: Vacuo, Vantabria, Gringo’s Bar-  
Within a biker bar in a less then known town is where many patrons which are primarily bounty hunters and mercenaries have drinks to celebrate either a special occasion, great kill, fallen comrade or a completed job.  
However the double swinger doors to which every patron stopped their individual conversations to stare at the newcomer which was very strange on its own especially his armor.  
His armor seemed to be based from the Lost Tribes of Mandalore which are made from Besker Metal almost as strong as Draconium, his armor is green including his gauntlets and grieves as well as a jetpack on his back though the man's helmet was also green with a T-Visor.  
the armored man was mysterious even as he walked towards the bar with his arms close by to the two pistol holders to which held by the looks of the grips and upper body seemed to be a thick but slim pistol, The Unknown Man reached the bar to stare at the tender who was a bald elderly man with a hardened gaze “what can I get cha sunny?” The bartender asked curiously.  
“A Job” the man replied with a deep voice but loud enough to demonstrate power “can you mix drinks?” The bartender asked with a slight chuckle only for the Mercenary to completely bypass the joke “No” “tend a bar?” “No” “then I don’t really have a job for ya sunny, this isn’t really a place for mercy’s but if your looking for odd jobs then why not you be hitting up the Hunter’s Guild in Vacuo” The Old Man informed as to not waste anymore of the man's time.  
“The Hunter’s Guild is a joke, there jobs are nothing more than annoyances to someone as skilled as me” The Armored Warrior exclaimed arrogantly, the bartender just merely shrugged at him as he couldn’t help anymore “then I don’t know what to say sunny, this isn’t a place to find jobs” The man just stared through his helmets visor only to pull his left hand behind his back then towards the bartender to drop three golden lien cards “accept this for wasting your time” he said before turning around to swiftly but heavily walk towards the door to which the bartender who stared at the large amount of money dropped on the counter then looking at the merc “who are you sunny?”  
The Armored Warrior stopped just before leaving to turn his head around towards the left to expose the tiniest peak of his visor “Name’s Boba Fett and I’m the greatest bounty hunter in Remnant” then Boba left the bar leaving everyone in a confusion.

Boba walks towards a hovering bike which was 74-Z Hover Speeder Bikes and the first of its kind as Boba received it from Jaune Arc for his many years of loyal service to the royal prince despite the Hunter’s Side Gig as a bounty hunter, a beep was heard from his belt to which boba pulled out the scroll that made the beep sound and opened it revealing a text from the Hunters Royal Lord

‘Boba, I have a mission for you.   
X: -234 Y: -122  
White Fang Vacuo Branch’s Encampment.   
Find the Leader and Kill Him’ 

Boba smiled underneath his helmet as he gotten the job he wanted and it was also to serve his lord so it’s a double win for the Bounty Hunter “Yes, My Lord”


	21. Chapter 19: The Hunt and The Child

Chapter 19: The Hunt and The Child  
Note: Alright my doods! Here is the next chapter of the series! But this story will primarily involve Boba hunting his way to the center of the Vacuo White Fang Encampment and I can promise you, someone will end up getting disintegrated by Boba’s highly advanced weaponry.

If you doods have any ideas you want added into the story then don’t hesitate to comment down because I’m accepting all sorts of ideas.

Ok so I would like to ask everyone a question, I’m considering the possibility of a Interdimensional gate appearing in Vacuo for Jaune to discover a whole new world, if you would like to see this happen comment down your approval to see this extra layer of content.  
———

In the dead of night where many of the stars are flaring in the sky like hundreds of fireflies all lighting at once with a massive almost shattered moon still in the night sky, most in this side of the world would be asleep except for the nocturnal and those who choose to work under the starry sky.  
A sand lizard pops out from underneath the cooling sand as a way to avoid overheating from the sun's rays, the lizard slowly walks forward only for it to dig back into the ground as a slick hoverbike zoomed past over.  
The man on the back had Besker green armor on with a jetpack on his back and a green T-Visor Helmet was swiftly driving through the great bronco desert to finish a mission that had been given to him by his Lord, Jaune Arc. And Boba Fett will complete his given mission.  
Boba Fett was a Hunter in service to the Arc Family since he was a kid and when his own father, Jango was a Hunter for the same family but now Jango is located in the Arc Family Cemetery with Boba taking up his fathers work.  
The Green Armored Hunter was an extremely skilled warrior and having been trained by the empress's personal knight Jeremiah in combat, Boba is confident in himself.  
Several beeps is coming from the armored hunters belt prompting him to grab a disk like object from said belt, boba activated it to see who was calling to reveal a hologram of a man in a lab coat with the right sleeve torn which exposed through the hologram a light blue color which in truth is a golden arm, the hologram figure has golden hair and a pair of red rim glasses.  
“Lord Jaune” Boba greeted with his deep voice though contemplating if he should stop to kneel down properly to his superior “Boba, have you arrived at your destination?” “No, My Lord. I’m several clicks away.” Jaune nodded to look down at the pad that’s in the blonde man's hands.  
“Good, now you’ll be entering enemy territory. The VBWF had repurposed an old Vacuo Military Bunker once used during the Great War 90 Years Ago so they would have time to repurpose and enhance the technology so assume automated defenses, along with a wall surrounding the bunkers opening and some guard towers to ward off incoming Grimm.  
“Now I need to add onto your objective. Your primary goal is to kill Tyrian Callows which hasn’t changed but I’ve heard rumors that the White Fangs Vale Branch has been supplying them with military grade weaponry from atlas including the blueprints to their Paladin Mechs, locate the blueprints and bring them to me so I can take it apart then build it back up to sell to the Vacuo Military as a Arc built battle mech.  
“Your next objective is to locate the bunkers primary mainframe which I’m certain from the schematics I had Professor Midnight give me would be in the lower floors of the bunker. Understood Boba?” The Blonde Genius exclaimed to which the green armored warrior nodded in compliance with his orders “Yes, My Lord”  
The Hologram shuts off indicating that the call between Master and Servant has ended prompting the armored warrior to clip the projector onto his belt.  
Boba remained focused on the endless night desert in front of him for the past hour but reminiscing some memories for the final stretch between Boba Fett and the base of the VWF. Now the Green Mandolorian stopped his hover bike then looked at his left gauntlet showing that his target location was 100 Meters straight ‘Alright, time to work for that check.’ Boba gets off the bike to start walking forward then the jetpack that the warrior sported on his back activated propelling the green man straight into the air which the sight of a large encampment was seen from 60 Meters.  
Metal Walls thick enough to repel natural grimm attacks as well as multiple squads of 5 WF Grunts wielding military grade assault rifles were on the banisters to keep watch on the vast sandy dunes along with large stationary 40mm cannons on the four corners of the base, luckily in the cover of darkness had allowed boba to remain unseen from the cannon operators ‘Ok, parameter security is strong. These grunts are certainly trained then from the grunts of what I’ve seen in Vale, those 40mm Cannon Placements would one shot a Young Adult Nevomore and shatter an Elder Deathstalkers Armor easily however as father once said...everyone and thing has a weakness to be exploited maliciously’ Boba exclaimed in his mind before slowly letting himself down.  
Landing on a sand dune that overlooked the whole base then kneeling as to not expose himself anymore then he has then raising his short barreled and long stock rifle with an enhanced scope, it was the first and only one of its kind. The EE-3 Rifle Carbine and personally developed by Jaune Arc. The Young Prince always had the saying towards any warrior or knight who worked under him ‘to be the best, you need the best equipment my hands can build’ it’s how Boba got his rifle, armor and bike and Bismark got his unique crafted double edged sword made from vibranium.  
The Green Warrior stared through the scope as to get a better look from within to see many grunts just standing or sitting while talking while other grunts were doing there usual patrol however something strange happened as he saw two guards guarding a hovering egg like crate towards a built up building that was used to store either food or ammunition ‘now what’s this hmm? That doesn’t look like any traditional ammo or food crate so what would they be hiding in there? Well I would take a look before entering the bunker. It would be on the way so no time wasted’ Boba solidified his approach to the VWF Base until he looked further to the left to find something interesting and wasn’t a part of the original plan.  
A Woman in a Red Dress was standing in front of a man with white combat pants and an open jacket exposing a large X-Shaped Scar on his chest, behind the woman was a silver haired man with a rolled up sleeve grey jacket and black pants with silver boots, and next to the silver man was a brown skin woman with a green shirt barely exposing some skin and tight brown pants with two green like weapons on her back belt ‘Interesting, better alert Prince Jaune about this after the mission. He has a new target’ Boba exclaimed in his thoughts before lowering his EE Carbine having figured out his plan of action.  
The Warrior slowly and swiftly ran towards the metal wall of the bunker base having been sure that no one had witnessed his arrival so looking down at his left gauntlet to press a button activating the Baskar Suits built in Stealth System allowing the suit to slowly bending the light around surrounding and blending in, Boba became invisible to all things around him before turning around to press another button via memory because the Royal Hunter couldn’t see himself which activated the gauntlets build in magnetic attachment.  
Using the Metal as a base to magnetically grab and slowly climb upwards as to not expose himself to the base if he used his jetpack, with each step upwards but stopped just at the top edge as a three white vested grunts walked past towards bobas right moving to the canon placement ‘the cannon are 360 Rotarys so if I make a scene inside would get there attention and it’s game over for me. I need to take the fight inside the bunker, I can’t place explosives on them for the advantage because of the amount of grunts on the walls.’ Boba thinks to himself before hurling himself on the top of the protective wall before vaulting over the side again on the interior of the base.  
Landing behind a couple of crates close to the primary objective Tyrian Callows who from what Boba learned was supposed to be a maddening and cackling mess but he was calm and glaring at the woman.  
The Mando Warrior was glad to have landed behind crates nearby for intelligence gathering “Cinder, if what you say is true then I need to contact my Queen for confirmation” The Mad Killer exclaimed unbelieving of the Fire Maidens words only to receive a glare in response “Tyrian, would you really incur our queen’s wrath because of something so trivial as to confirm her own words” The Fire Woman exclaimed as she knew the Insane Scorpion wouldn’t question at their queen’s orders even if they were trivial, He sighed and scratched the back of his head “fine fine, what were the secret orders?” “Your orders remain the same but I was given orders to break into Shade Academy and steal the Red Stone Jaune Arc possessed underneath The Great Bronco Desert” Cinder exclaimed as only she knew these orders were false as she desired the power of the crimson stone and she wouldn’t settle for anything else then absolute power.  
“Is that so? I’ll give you one third of my force to assist you but the rest I must use to attack the False God, Tomorrow Afternoon. Jaune Arc had announced a sudden demonstration in Vacuo City Square to unveil a secret invention” Tyrian exclaimed as he held deadly poison for speaking the blonde prodigy’s name as the scorpion Faunus believed Jaune was aiming to usurp the rightful place of his goddess.  
“That will be fine Tyrian,” Cinder said, faking her appreciative tone before the four of them entered the bunker underneath.  
Boba was internally seething that these worthless mongrels were planning to steal from his lord but shook his head as he couldn’t allow personal feelings and thoughts get in the way of his mission, so the green warrior looked towards the crude made storage before slowly walking towards it cautiously even stopping as two grunts, male and female walked past in front of the merc. Boba continues to walk towards the storage.

Inside the storage is where two grunts were standing in front of the egg looking crate talking to each other “I don’t know about this Blane, what would Commander Callows have needed for this guy?” “I don’t know Dave but I’m scared of him! He murdered our previous leader because Kale wouldn’t agree to follow his plan so a lot of us are questioning what we are doing is right for the Faunus people, I mean. This feels suspiciously close to what happened to Gregory in the Vale Branch before he was murdered by Adam Taurus. A lot of us don’t question in fear of our lives” Blane exclaimed as he walked towards the egg to place a hand on it.  
“This isn’t the White Fang I joined several months ago, we took the fight to human oppression and the Schnee Dust Company but now our new commander doesn’t care who’s in the way, humans or faunus so long as it’s to bring down this ‘Jaune Arc’ who’s been gaining local and government support far faster than any individual in history” The Grunt exclaimed only to hear a grunt barometer behind prompting blane to turn around and groan as a mysterious invisible force grabbed his throat and threw him to the side.  
Blane rolled before getting onto his knees to raise his revolver towards...something only to gasp when a green armored warrior appeared out of thin air to kick the gun out of his hand then knocked the hell out when boba punched Blane in the face causing the grunt to fall unconscious.  
“Too Easy” The Mando said as he turned towards the Egg Crate curious on what it was as to warrant an armed guard so walking towards the crate to click a button on the base, opening the hatch which parts in half exposing a…  
A Green Skinned Creature with mysterious black eyes and long green ears, Bobas first thought that the unknown creature was a goblin however the creature reached out towards Boba with its three finger hand and curiosity in its eyes “A….Child?” The Royal Hunter exclaimed in disbelief of what is happening.  
——  
It’s the Child! The Child has finally made an appearance! A few people wanted to know via PMs that if the child from the mandalorian series would be making an appearance, I decided to do it because it would add a layer of story to boba.


End file.
